The Age of Hero's
by Masso 2010
Summary: Clark Kent was just a man, he had a nice life, a life he enjoyed. It was when he learnt about who and what he truly was that he understood that it was his duty and responsibility to help and protect the world. This is the beginning of the legend that would spread to every corner of the universe. This is the rise of the last son of Krypton. This is the rise of Superman
1. Hello world

**Krypton**

Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked down to the little bundle in her arms, it's what made her stand out. As she looked down to the small boy in her arms, no more than two days old. She had the brightest smile she ever had but she also had the saddest look in her eyes as she knew what she was about to do "Lara, it's time" she heard the voice of her husband say from behind her.

As she turned to face him and tear fell from her cheek and landed on her son's head, as the wet liquid fell against his skin. His eyes opened as he started to cry out, Lara smiled as she looked at the crying infant in her arms as he waved his arms around in an attempt to get attention. She cried a laugh as she gently lifted her hand in front of his face and waved her fingers in front of him "I can't Jor" she said as he seemed to forget about crying as the fingers seemed more interesting "I thought I could" she looked up to see Jor walking towards them, with a look just as sad as her own "But, now that he's here..." she started.

Jor didn't say anything as he stood right in front of them, he rested his head against hers as they both looked down their son "Lara, if he stays, he'll die with the rest of us" he said gently taking the baby from her arms "and we cannot delay, I have found a world for him" he said as he gently placed the infant in a small seat designed for someone his sizes.

Lara quickly stepped forward as Jor moved to small computer terminal by the side of small ship, a small ship with enough power to blast him across the universe. Lara reached out and gently brushed her finger against his cheek causing him to giggle, the sound of his laughter caused more tears to leave her eyes "the world I've found" Jor started as of liquid Geno rose up from the terminal and made an image of a planet that seemed full with life "it's two galaxies away, recently colonized by a seemingly intelligent population" he informed as the Geno of the world turned into the image of a person, a human "and it orbit's a yellow main sequence stars" he couldn't help but smile at that.

"he'll be an outsider" Lara said with a sand voice as she looked at her son "A freak. They'll kill him" she cried.

Jor gave her a sarcastic chuckle "how?" he asked "he'll be a god to them and most importantly, he'll be able to live a full, free life" he finished as he typed in the coordinates "he will be free of mistakes of are people" a bright white stream of light came down from a small device and went into his body "With the codex in his body, he is the template of are entire race" he picked up a Long blue crystal and inserted it into a small compartment of the ship "with the catalyst, he will have the legacy of are people with him"

He looked over to Lara who still had tears in her eyes as she starred into her sons' eyes. She turned to look at Jor before gently nodding and stepped back, without taking her eyes off her son. She lifted her hands up to her neck and pulled the command key form her neck and placed it neck to Kal's tiny hand causing him to giggle and her to allow more tears to fall "and with the command key only he can use it" he finished before gently placing his hand on Kal's head "goodbye my son, are hopes and dreams. Go with you" he smiled as he held Lara's hand.

 **Earth**

Clark sighed as he rested his head against the school bus window, he was not even half way home and he could already hear Pete's big fat footsteps as he made his way down the bus, all set to start his round of making fun of people and just dragging them down. Not that it had any real effect on Clark, if he wanted to he could crush him with his pinky and not even sweat. He still didn't know how he could do those things he can do, despite his best efforts he wasn't able to find out how. But it's not that surprising, there's not much a fifteen-year-old boy could do apart from asking certain people or doing vague google searches. Even Clark who was far smarter than anyone else his age or even over his age in some cases.

Clark guessed he had a couple of minutes before Pete got to him, focus on the fields of grass and crops that seemed to go on forever, understandable considering it was Kansas he lived. But what he didn't know was that Kansas would become the birth place of the greatest hero in the world, well. Not the birth place but the place where the greatest hero in the world was raised and he was raised here by good people, some of the best he's ever known and that was in no way biased. The farming couple where good people, his dad was an Ex-Navy Seal and his mother was a stay at home mom who was tuff as nails and a back ground in nursing. A very odd matched couple but somehow it worked.

Clark remembers what they said when he asked how they met. His dad was on shore leave in L.A with some friends from his squad, heading into a club for a fun night of course ended in a drunken brawl that he had to break up and despite being able to break it up they still had to go to hospital and of course the nurse who looked after them first was Martha, it went without saying that Johnathan fell for her immediately and they hit it off. Over the course of three years they were together until Jonathan decided that he was tired of the battlefield and decided to retire at the rank of lieutenant and was honorably discharged from the army with a nice retirement package, not enough to last him forever so he decided that farming would be able to give him a live of bliss instead of fighting. As soon as he came home the first thing he did was propose, Martha instantly said yes and decided to move with him to get away from all the blood and guts of the hospital. They tried for a baby but they found out that Martha wasn't able to conceive a child, naturally she was heart-broken but it didn't take long for the two to decided do the next best thing and adopt.

That's where Clark came in, according to his parents he was adopted when he was a baby. They didn't know who his birth parents were, not that he really cared about that, the identity of his birth parents was never anything more a curiosity to him. Besides it's not like there where a lot of reasons as to why he was at whatever orphanage he was placed in, either it was because he was the mistake of a drunken one-night stand, his parents where drunks or drug addicts and unfit to raise him in the first place, and last simply because they didn't want him. Why would he want to know which of those options would be the right one? Besides, he was happy with his life. Good parents, good friends, good home and a good life.

"hey ass-wipe" Pete said as he shoved Clarks shoulder "what about you, did you see the game?" Clark couldn't help but roll his eyes at him as he turned his head.

"leave him alone Pete" a soft voice added, Clark allowed the slightest smile to form on his face as he looked across the small gap between the chairs to see one of those good friends and definitely the most beautiful friends he has, Lana Lang.

Pete scoffed as he turned to face her "oh what are you his girlfriend?" he asked getting a giggle from the other passengers on the bus, it went without saying that really stoked his ego despite said ego being as big as he was "I want to know what he has to say" he spoke.

"no Pete" Clark spoke turning to face him, still sitting down "I didn't see the game. I was working, like I usually do because I don't spend my free time in my room watching porn like you. I prefer the outdoors" he spoke making everyone in the bus burst into laughter at his words.

Pete's face twisted in a look on anger "Kent, I'm gonna beat you shitless" he shouted drawing his fist back ready for a punch. Clark couldn't help but close his fist waiting to punch him before he could even try and do something to attempt to hurt him.

The driver seemed to hear the commotion and looked in the rear-view mirror, his head immediately turned back to them and away from the road "HEY!" he shouted "Knock that crap..." he said before Clark looked past him and saw the angle the bus was trying was no longer straight and a car was heading right for them.

He shot out of his seat "WATCH OUT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs but it was too late. The bus collided with the smaller car, the impact caused everyone on the bus, sitting or standing to be thrown from where they were. Some landed on the ground, others lying down across the seats. Clark was no different, in a collision you want to be on the bigger vehicle and thankfully they were. He immediately picked himself up off the floor and stood up, he turned around and saw everyone rocking side to side in pain but that was good, it meant no-one was dead. He went back up to the front of the bus and stood next to the driver who was rubbing his head that was bleeding from a small cut, that was when he noticed it. He couldn't see the car they hit, he knew it didn't just disappear. It wasn't until he saw that the safety rails at the bridges side has a large hole in it, like something has just driven it.

* * *

Lana's head was buzzing, her ears where ringing and head was aching. Lying down on the small space between the chairs she couldn't help but be honest with herself, ever since the first class started all she wanted to do was go home and lie down in bed, maybe have a bath or something. Right now, she could barely see straight and she could have sworn she felt something wet dripping down her head. God, why couldn't this have just have been a smooth journey? Oh wait, she knew the answer, it was because Pete was being a jackass like always. Though she had to admit, that come back Clark said was funny. Clark. One of... no the weirdest person she knew, always so caring and sweat but always so withdrawn and distant at the same time... and kinda cute.

As her eyes readjusted themselves and she knew where she was and the shock had worn off allowing her to remember what just happened "Clark" she spoke in a weak voice as she climbed to her feet trying her best to ignore the cries of pain and moaning coming from everyone else "Clark!" she spoke, a little louder than before in case he didn't hear her. She turned around to where he was sitting and saw that he was gone, she couldn't help but start to worry. Getting to her feet she looked out the front window and saw him, standing on the road right next the rail, or from what she could see where the rail used to be. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as to what he was doing, he turned back to look at her, gave her a small smile before turning back and looking down to the small river under the bridge. And then he jumped "CLARK!" she shouted quickly running out of the bus to see what he was doing.

* * *

Clark knew as he looked down at the water underneath him that he had to do something, he could see the blue car underneath him and considering he couldn't see anyone on the shore gasping for breath, they were still in the car. He couldn't just leave them there. He turned back and saw that from the bus, Lana was looking at him. He couldn't help but smile at him slightly before turning back to the water and for once ignoring everything his father told him about keeping what he could do a secret. He turned back to the water and jumped.

It was a great diving pose to anyone watching, taking a deep breath just before he made contact with the water, his eyes stayed open as he made contact with the water. Once underneath the water he immediately spotted the car, swimming down to the river bed where the car rested. It didn't take him long to reach the car as air bubbles slipped through the small gaps between the doors. Managing to reach the bottom he stood in front of the car, looking through the wind shield he could see a man and a woman who where thrashing about in their seats as the incoming water reached their necks. He could see that they were both trying to franticly to open the doors to the car but the water must be messing with mechanics of the doors somehow. He needed to get them out quickly before they drowned, he swam up to wind shield and pulled his arm back making a fist. His hand went right through creating a small hole, he opened his fist and grabbed the window from the inside and pulled off.

Not asking what they thought, for obvious reasons. He grabbed the man and woman by the arm and pulled them out of the car, still keeping a tight hold of them he swam with them upwards to the surface, or to the edges of the river to be more precise. He could feel the two of them kicking with their feet trying to get out of the water themselves but he was doing most of the work. It didn't take longer than a couple of seconds but they made it to the surface. Clark still not letting go of either of them practically dragged them to the ground to safety, as he let go the two adults got to their hands and knees coughing up some water and taking in deep breath. Clark decided to give them a minute to get over the shock of what just happened, he turned around and saw everyone that was on the bus was now standing on the bridge looking down at Clark with a look of shock and awe. He could also see some people from other car's had stopped to see what had happened and where on their phone, hopefully calling an ambulance.

"Da... Dave" the woman said looking up "are... are you ok?" she asked.

Clark turned back to look at the two. The woman looked like she was in her early thirties with blonde her, a very attractive woman. The man looked to be the same age with light brown her and seemed to be very muscular "Sarah, I'm fine. You?" he asked back turning to face her.

"My arm's killing me" she said lying on her back grabbing ahold of her arm, Clark decided not mention that was where he grabbed her to get her out "Skye, are you ok?" she asked out loud. Clark narrowed his eyes at her words as he started to get a very bad feeling. The woman, Sarah sat up and looked around "Skye" she said a little louder. It wasn't until she looked back at the water that something clicked "SKYE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she tried to stand up but something seemed to be wrong with her legs and she fell over as soon as she stood up. It took Clark around half a second to realize what was going on, there's someone else in the car.

* * *

Skye was not having the best day, she just left the orphanage _again_ with her fifth foster family. In truth they seemed like good people but now that she was fourteen and been with that many couples already. She doesn't have high hopes, after all she never fitted in anywhere, she was always moving to different places. She wasn't even supposed to be in Kansas, the plan was to take a plane across the country but the flight was canceled so they had to drive. Dave and Sarah didn't seem to mind that bad, they said 'it's not that bad, this will just give us extra time to get to know each other better' she wanted to roll her eyes at those words but it was sweet and Skye really wanted to be with a family. But around the third hour of the journey she fell asleep and that was not the best way to wake up. Before she could even think about what just happened, she was lifted out of her seat with only the seat belt keeping her in place. It was like she was falling and quickly after the force of an impact with something that caused her body to shoot backwards against the seat, the next thing she knows is that the world outside became dark and her feet started to feel wet.

* * *

Clark once again reached bottom of the river and was in front of the car, though this time he looked to the back seats and saw the teenage girl. She was struggling to move but unlike the adults she couldn't even get out of her seat belt and based on the speed she moved, she was almost out of breath. He crawled through the front windshield and past the front chairs to her. He could see that the girl, Skye was looking at him as he made his way to her. Clark looked at Skye and saw that her chest began to spasm, like when you get a bad case of the hiccups and that was very bad. It meant she ran out air, she needed some and she couldn't wait any longer so Clark did the only thing he could think of. Getting right in her face he placed his hands on both her cheeks and brought his lips to hers, he didn't know why but when he did he felt Skye stop moving. It may have been the shock of everything that's happened or it might be the surprise of Clark kissing her. In truth he wasn't kissing her, it might look like that but it wasn't the case. Using his tongue to force her lips open and he was able to quickly breath the air in his mouth and put it in hers, giving her more time.

Skye was more scared then she's ever been in her live. Was this it? Was she going to die? Those were the thoughts going through her head as she tried to get her damn seat belt loose but something happened causing it to just not budge at all. It was until she saw someone in front of the car floating in the water that she began to lose control of her body and felt like her chest was caving in on itself. Before she knew what, he was doing as he swam right in front of her in the very tight space between the driver's seat and the backseat, he grabbed her face and kissed her. Skye's eyes shot open and she stopped struggling, how could she struggle? She was being kissed! Admittedly, if she had to guess how her first kiss would go, this would not be the situation she would have said. Well, if she was gonna die drowning. She supposed doing it while kissing someone was... nice? It wasn't until she felt his tongue go into her mouth air flown in after that, that she understood what he was doing. He pulled back from her and now that he had some more air she could try and get out.

But taking in that little air didn't do much, it bought her maybe and extra ten, fifth-teen seconds? It's what happened next that shocked her more than anything, the guy, whoever he was reached down to the clip where the seat belt connected too and ripped it out, freeing Skye. As she started to float slightly above her seat, the guy grabbed the ceiling of the car and to her amazement bent it backwards, creating a large hole in the roof with enough room for a person to fit through.

Clark knew what he just did wasn't the best idea, sure he could try and pull her out the front window but he didn't think she had that much time left before she would suffocate, he couldn't risk it. His secret wasn't worth her life, grabbing her by the hips Clark pushed her upwards out the hole and quickly followed after her. He could tell by the slow and weak kicks she did to get to the surface that she was running out of air again and Clark didn't have any to give her. Upon reaching her body Clark went to her side and put one of her arms around his shoulder and added his strength to hers, with that it didn't take long to get out of the water and land near the side of the river. Once they were free of the river, Clark gently lowered Skye to the ground who immediately fell on all fours and began to cough up water "SKYE!" he heard someone shout.

He turned around and was surprised to see that they ended up on the opposite side of the river. The couple who were now surrounded by people who were driving by and saw what happened, not to mention the kids from the bus. A load of people, including the couple began to run towards the bridge to get across to where they were. Not focusing on that now, he turned his attention back to Skye who was having trouble getting back up, he knelt down next to her and wrapped both arms around her gently turning her over onto her back. He sat her up gently and didn't protest when she leaned into him slightly, her head resting against his chest "how..." she spoke in a weak voice "how did you...?" she asked unable to finish her sentence. Clark knew exactly what she was going to ask, he looked up and saw that the people where at the other end of the bridge and running towards them.

Clark leaned back and looked Skye in the eye "Please don't tell anyone" he said with desperate eyes, before Skye could say or ask anything else she was interrupted.

"SKYE!" the woman yelled again, this time much closer. Clark gently let go of her and moved back giving Sarah the room to instantly get on her knees and wrap her arms around Skye just like a worried mother would. By the time the Dave came over and did the same, Clark was standing up next to them and turning around "oh my god, are you ok?" Clark heard her ask Skye as he made his way back to the bridge.

Clark was not looking forward to what was going to happen next, glancing upwards he could see everyone on the bridge looking at him like he just cued cancer. Walking through the dirt keeping his eyes down he reached the bridge "are you ok?" someone asked, he looked up and saw a man he didn't recognize.

"I'm fine" Clark simply said dismissively as he walked past him without so much as a second glance. Walking over to the other side of the bridge, as calmly as he could he leaned against the railing trying to stay out of everyone's way and take time to collect himself. For the next five minutes almost, everyone went down off the bridge to check on the family, Clark couldn't help but be surprised that they still hadn't come up away from the river yet. Only a had full of people went over to him to make sure he was ok, some even offered him a drink of some water.

Clark crossed his arms and yarned as another few minutes went by, that was also when Lana came over for the first time. She didn't say anything, Clark liked to think it was because she didn't need too. After all she was one of his best friends, they knew each other pretty well too. As she sat next to him, shoulder to shoulder she simply reached out and took his hand in hers. Their fingers interlocked and if Clark didn't know any better, he heard her heart beat faster and faster. He couldn't help but wonder why, everything was done, all that was left now was the cleanup "Clark" she spoke in a calm voice "never scare me like that again" she said, to those who know her to was a simply request but to others who knew her, like Clark, it was a straight up demand.

He slowly nodded as he heard the sirens of an ambulance "Ok" he simply said, Lana didn't know that he was different from anyone else. Being perfectly honest he knew that most of the time she thought he was weird, he didn't eavesdrop on her. It was when he first learnt that he had great hearing, 'great' being an understatement considering from his bedroom he could hear a mouse on the far side of the farm. He heard her talk to some of her friends in the girl's locker room about him, of course after everything he's done in school it's not a surprise that most people think he's weird. But even then, Clark also knew that she did consider him a friend, something he did appreciate. He didn't have a lot of those, who would want to be friends with the weird kid at school.

"Hang on" Lana said standing up "I'm going to get my phone, let mom and dad know why I'm going to be late heading home" she finished before letting go of his hand and headed towards the bus. Clark just sighed as he watched her leave, he soon stood up himself and turned around to face the water. Deciding that he might as well, he took of his T-shirt and twisted it over the edge trying to dry it off as much as he could. After all he had nothing better to do right now, Skye and the parents Sarah and Dave seemed to be fine...ish. So, unless he wanted to walk home, which he could do but what would be the point of that? the police or something would probably want to ask him some questions, he might as well wait until they get here and get it all over and done with. He heard the siren switch off as the ambulance arrived, not want the medics to bother with him in case they thought he was the one injured he put his, somewhat dryer t-shirt back on and walked away behind a nearby car on the opposite side of the bridge.

"ok, who's hurt" he heard a man say, one of the paramedics most likely. Looking over the railing back to the edges of the river he saw that Skye still hadn't lifted herself off the ground, Dave standing up and waving of the medics over and Sarah still holding Skye in a vice like grip. It wasn't until the medics came over that Clark began to realize that Skye might be more hurt then he originally thought. He took a step forward and rested his hands on the railings, looking closely as they reached them. He didn't listen to what they were saying to her, as he really was trying not to develop a habit of eavesdropping on everyone's conversations. It wasn't until he saw both medics' get on either side of her and practically shoving Sarah out the way, she seemed reluctant to leaving Skye's side but seemed to accept it. Very slowly and carefully they placed her arms around their shoulders and lift her off the ground.

The crowed of people around them moved out of the way, clearing a path towards the ambulance. If this was just a regular crash Skye would be able to think about how much her leg was aching and crying out in pain. But all she could think about was that guy, that guy no older then herself pulled the... clicking thing the seat belt clicked into. He pulled it out of the seat like it wasn't even there, she might have been able to accept that as not that hard considering the water might have made it easier but that wasn't the thing he did that seemed impossible. If she wasn't hallucinating which she was sure drowning caused, he ripped the roof of the car and made a hole for them to get through. _That_ wasn't possible. Yeah, maybe if he was a body builder, not just any body builder. The type of body builder that goes on that on that world strongest man show. Then maybe she could believe it. But that guy just seemed like a normal kid, yeah sure she could admit that at first glance he seemed cute but still normal.

As they reached the road it didn't take long to get back to the ambulance, the two paramedics gently placed her down near the back exit of the ambulance while Sarah sat next to her and Dave stood near the two "Ok, Skye" one of the medics said, the man. Skye looked up and saw he was carrying a tank of oxygen that he must have gotten from one of the side doors, she didn't know where the woman was though "I just want you to take this mask and take calm deep breaths, ok?" he asked. Skye nodded at him as she took the mask from his hand and placed it over her mouth and nose, as she took deep breaths the woman came back holding a couple of blankets. Without asked she handed one to Sarah and Dave before gently placing another around Skye's shoulders. Funny enough, it wasn't until she felt the warm cotton hit her skin that she felt how cold she really was. It really wasn't a surprise considering it was just the start of winter, guess that was just the adrenaline.

"err... Dave" Sarah said as medics gave them blankets as well "what's the plan here?" she asked "all of our ID's and money was in the car"

"it's gonna be ok" he spoke turning to look back at her and Skye "I'll call my brother and let him know what happened. He has some vacation time saved up, he can come and give us a hand" he explained.

Sarah let out a long sigh and Skye couldn't help but wonder why "James we'll have to give in a notice a few days early to get that time off work and even after that to drive all the way to Kansas would take another couple days. I know that wouldn't normally be a problem but without any money we can't get a hotel or anything"

Dave gave a long pause "... shit" he said.

Skye was about to say something along the lines of 'it's not gonna be that bad' or 'things will work out' but before she could something caught her eye. Standing a little further down the road was him, the guy who saved her. Just standing there, leaning against one of the cars that stopped with his arms crossed just looking at the group intently. His eyes landed on hers and the two simply starred at each other for a moment before he gave her a small smile and she couldn't help but give one back.

Clark was listening intently to their conversation and he couldn't help but feel bad for them, Sarah was right. That was a bad situation and apart from the police being able to help them or maybe the insurance company being able to do something about it there really was nothing that they could do. Apart from maybe someone in the area could give a place to stay for a few days. When he saw Skye looking at him he couldn't help but give her a small sympathetic smile, it felt good when she returned it. He felt that he needed to explain himself to her to better convince her not to tell anyone. He took a step towards her but as soon as his foot hit the ground a noise quickly drew his attention, another siren. He turned his head to sight of a police car that was making its way through the small crowd of people, he turned back to Skye who saw that same thing he did. He gave a dramatic role of the eyes with smile, Skye giggled to herself as he saw her checks redden and she quickly looked down to the ground.

He quickly decided that he didn't want to stay for the questions that where coming next. Quickly turning around, he started to simply, walk home. After all it was only a half hour by walking. Slowly making his way through the crowed as calmly as he could he tried not to draw to much attention to himself, sure he was still soaking wet but that was unavoidable at this point.

* * *

It didn't take him more than twenty minutes to get home, Clark slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Trying to calm and ready himself for the talk with his parents, he was not looking forward to that. Turning off the road and started down the dirt drive way, he could still here the squelching sound beneath his feet. That was just something he had to deal with, it wasn't that bad. He couldn't feel that cold from the water or anything like that. It was more about the texter and the feeling against his feet that bothered him, so uncomfortable.

He was halfway down the drive when he heard the familiar sound of barking, he couldn't help but let a smirk come on his face as he saw Hank come running out from behind the barn towards him "hey boy" he smiled kneeling down just in time for Hank to reach him and jump up to smother his face with licks from his big wet tongue "good to see you too" Clark said stroking his head and headed back for the door.

"Clark?" he heard his mom say, he looked over to the house and saw her come out the front "why are you so late?" she asked not noticing his wet clothes and hair, he wasn't close enough for her to see.

"I'll explain later" he said walking up the stairs of the house to the door, that was when he saw the look on his mother's face change from confusion to concern.

"Clark" she took a step forward towards him and looked closer "why are you soaking wet?" she asked.

"Like I said" Clark said with a shrug "I'll explain later but first I could really do with a shower" he added casually stepping past her and heading up the stairs.

"Ok" Martha said behind him "but we _will_ talk about this later young man"

Clark didn't say anything back at her, he quickly headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower before going to his room and getting out of his wet clothes. He couldn't help but sigh as he stepped into the warm shower, it didn't have that much of an effect on him. It was a lot like the cold, he could still feel it just not as much as everyone else, he did prefer it to the cold. He didn't know how long he's been in there for, might have been a few minutes, might have been half an hour, feeling that he was now clean of the dirty river water he turned the water off and stepped out the shower, grabbing a towel her leaned against pushed the towel against his face. He was really, really tired. True he knew that he had more stamina then everyone else but that didn't mean he didn't get tried when he over does it. Like going swimming and hold his breath for long periods of time, using the really powerful strength, which he really never did. He just wanted to pass out for the rest of the day.

But he was not that lucky, there was a knock on the bathroom door which drew his attention "Clark" he heard his dad say "you all done in there?" he asked.

He closed his eyes and sighed again "yeah, I'll be out in a minute" he said through the door.

"good, when you get dressed come down stairs. We need to talk to you" he added.

Johnathan turned away from the bathroom door and headed back down the stairs to where he saw his wife sitting on the couch but he knew her well enough to know she wasn't ok. She was doing her knitting like she usually did but as she did it, she was tapping her foot nervously "it's gonna be ok" he said sitting next to her "whatever he did, I doubt it was that bad" Martha nodded at him but the tapping didn't stop. He understood it of course, after all this might be the day, they've both been dreading ever since they took him into their home and family. The day they're all having a nice family dinner and he looks out the window in time to see a group of black SUVs pull up the drive way and men in suits come out to take their son away. He reached over and placed a hand on her leg, applying a little pressure to get her to stop and look over to him "I promise, I won't let anyone take him away" he smiled.

Martha smiled at him before tucking her lips into her mouth and nodding slightly trying to calm herself as much as she could. Johnathan was about to speak again before the phone ringing caught his attention, he sighed before moving over the opposite end of the couch and picking up the phone from the small side table "Hello" he said.

" _Johnathan!"_ a loud voice said from the other end of the line, a very loud voice forcing him to pull the phone away from his ear with a wince. He knew that voice _"for the love of god man, where's Clark? Is he with you?"_ the panicked voice of Carol Lang said.

Johnathan turned his head a looked over to Martha who was looking intently at him. He quickly reached over and covered the speaker end of the phone with his hand "it might be as bad as we thought" he said before turning his attention back to the phone "hey Carol" he said with fake smile "yeah, Clarks here. Why, what's wrong?" he asked really wanting to know why he was so wet.

" _oh, thank god"_ he heard her sigh " _It's ok! he went home!"_ she shouted to someone " _how do you not know what happened? It's crazy down here"_

He frowned at her words, he was starting to get more and more worried "he hasn't said anything, he just came home soaking wet and went to have a shower"

" _Jesus"_ she said with a loud sigh _"well you better get ready to have some visitors, everyone's looking for him. The police, the paramedics, the people he saved. Hell, he's got Lana worried sick about him now"_

With every word coming out of her mouth he was becoming more and more worried about what Clarks done "Carol what did Clark do? why is everyone looking for him?" he asked needing to know to find the best way to come up with and excuse for whatever he did and how it was completely possible for someone normal to do.

" _Lana told me that the bus collided with some car send it off the bridge into the river, next thing she knows she sees Clark jumping off the bridge and down into the water. He pulled them out, saving their lives which is probably why they want to find him. Especially that girl, seems very worried about him"_ Coral explained 'shit' Johnathan mouthed as he listened to her words " _oh, one minute. Looks like the police are giving them a ride somewhere"_ she added.

His eyes widened "ok, thanks Carol" he said before hanging up the phone and turning to face Martha "the police are on their way and this time, everybody saw" he said before standing up and pacing slightly.

"...shit" Martha said standing up before pacing slightly "you don't think he used his... abilities, do you?" she asked as the panic started to rise in her "CLARK, GET DOWN HERE!" she shouted.

* * *

Skye was looking out the window of the police car as she sat on the right of Sarah, Dave was on the other side of her. They all still had towels around them, thankfully they were all provided with a plane T-shirt and sweat pants, didn't look the best but it was better than wearing soaking wet clothes. Dave wanted to get on a phone with the insurance company to work something out but the when they found out that the police were on their way to the guys house, 'Clark' his name was. They just couldn't miss the opportunity to see him and thank him for what he did. Sure, Skye wanted to thank him for what he did but she also needed information, she needed to know how he did the things he did. And she needed to know now, she hated not knowing things "alright guys, where almost there" the driver said.

"I meant to ask" Dave started "how come you just know where this Clark kid lives? I mean you didn't ask anyone where to go, you just knew"

Both guys chuckled at the question "well, it's not the first time we've had to go down to Kent farm to ask Clark questions" he officer in passenger seat said. Skye frowned at his words, why would the police go to Clarks home so much? ' _he got into trouble a lot'_ she couldn't help but smirk a little bit a that _'that's kinda hot'_ she added.

"yeah, we visit that house at least once a month. I tell that kid is gonna be a cop when he's older" the driver said.

"you say that every time" the other said.

"why?" Sarah asked "if you visit him every month why would he be a cop if he gets in trouble that much?" she asked and Skye had to admit she wanted to know herself.

Again, they both chuckled at the words "yeah, he gets in trouble but it's not that type of trouble. Every month, a thief gets stopped, someone's pulled out of a fire, hell three months ago he stopped an armed bank heist. I tell ya, that kid can't stop himself from being a hero" the driver said glancing over his shoulder to Skye before chuckling again and shaking his head turning back to road "especially when there's a girl involved" the seconds those words left his mouth, Skye looked down at her cheeks began to redden at a very quick rate.

Dave chuckled to himself at that "right, so he's a jock then. Popular, head of the football team, dates cheerleaders" he listed starting to like this Clark kid more and more.

"err..." the passenger started "no not really" he said "my nephew goes to his school, I asked him about Clark once. He said Clark was a type of loner, sticks to himself, few friends and the funny thing is he's not the nerdy type despite the fact he's one of the smartest kids at the school. In fact, theirs a few rumors going around he's got some offers for a college scholarship for Harvard, Yale, all the ivy league places..."

"ask him yourself" The driver said interrupting him "we're here" he spoke as the car turned into a narrow dirt drive way. Skye couldn't lie, it looked very nice and peaceful. Not that she'd want to live here, she's a city girl through and through. She looked out the front window in time to see the front door of the house open and it was him, Clark stepped out. She could see him glance over to the car, not hard to notice the scowl on his face before walking to the side of the house and head towards the barn.

* * *

After Clark was able to dry himself, he got dressed in some jeans and a blue buttoned shirt. He walked down stairs to the sight of his father standing in front of the couch with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, his mother pacing slightly behind him, she had more of a look of worry than anything else. She always did when Clark did the slightest thing that involved him uses his abilities in anyway shape or form _'This was going to be a fun conversation'_ even the voice in his head couldn't help but sound dry and sarcastic "I had no choice" he spoke first with a shrug of his shoulders.

Martha stopped with the troubled pacing and looked at Clark with an intent stare, true it wasn't the first time she's looked at Clark with that stare, by her count he's used his abilities in public four times. Thankfully he was never caught in the act, every other time he's used his strength or speed he's been at the farm or somewhere no-one saw him. According to him he used his sense all the time, he couldn't turn them off. Not surprising considering she doesn't think anyone can just turn off their ears or nose "Clark, we're..."

"not upset I saved someone, just upset that I risked my secret" Clark said trying his best not to role his eyes, he's had this conversation before.

"Hey!" Johnathan shouted with an angry voice "Don't interrupt your mother" he scolded with an even deeper frown.

Martha sighed as she tried to calm himself "Clark, did anyone see you use your... abilities" she asked not knowing quite what to call what he can do.

Clark took a deep breath before slowly crossing his arms and locking his eyes to the ground in between, he closed his eyes before nodding at the question "the girl, Skye. I had to use my strength in order to get her out of the car" he explained.

Martha's mouth opened in shock and fear while Johnathan frowned slightly and pressed his hand against his mouth trying to yell "Jesus Clark, why. Why would you do that?" he asked in voice louder then he meant too.

It was Clark's turn to frown now as he couldn't help but let one slip "WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED DO!" he shouted waving his arms to the side "she was right in front of me, I could see her body spasming as she ran out of air! So, what? Would you prefer I just floated in front her and let her die!?" he yelled starring right into his dad's eyes.

"Clark..." Martha started but Clark quickly rolled his eyes and turned to leave "Clark!" she yelled but he just ignored her and went out the front door. Of course, he saw the police car but he was _not_ in the mode to deal with that crap right now, so he just headed for the barn.

* * *

Skye stepped out of the car as Clark entered the barn, she left the towel behind as well as everyone else, she was about to walk over to follow him but was stopped by a voice she didn't recognize "Clark! Where not done here!" she turned her head to the house's door to see a large built man standing tall facing the barn where Clark went.

"hey Mr. Kent" the driver said as he waved over to the man in the doorway.

The man turned to face them "oh, hey Rob. Well, let's get this over with" he said with a small sigh as he stepped back in the house leaving the door open.

Nobody said a word as the group entered the house, as soon as Skye entered one word just shouted to her to describe her surroundings: Home. The place seemed so cozy and loving, it was all she wanted when she goes to each foster home. Attached to the walls were dozens of pictures that showed Clark and the man & woman who were just standing in the doorway but along with them was Clark, it varied between ages from a toddler to a teenager "hey Rob" a middle-aged woman said as she walked up to the group "decaf?" she asked.

The cop who was driving, Rob, shook his head "no we be here for that long Martha" he said calmly "honestly we already know everything from what the kids on the bus said, we just here giving these guys a lift" he stepped to the side giving the middle ages couple a good view of Skye, Sarah and Dave "they wanted to thank Clark for what he did"

"yes" Sarah said stepping forward "we really do owe Clark are lives. We would really like to thank him for that"

They both smiled at the couple but Skye couldn't help but see the worry in their eyes, she couldn't say for a certainty but if she had to guess it would be worry that someone or more specifically, themselves saw Clark use his... abilities? Strength? She didn't know what to call it. I mean, if they knew. They would have had to know right? There his parents, how could they not know. Unless Clark's ridiculously good at keeping secrets.

"it's good to meet you, we're happy that you're ok" Johnathan said walking towards the older couple "I'm Johnathan" he said walking forward towards Dave extending his hand "this is my wife Martha"

"right, Sorry" Dave said cursing to himself before stepping forward and grabbing his hand giving it a firm handshake "I'm Dave, this is my wife Sarah and this is Skye" he said grabbing Sarah's hand and wrapping an arm around Skye's shoulder.

"and I have to say, this farm is just beautiful" Sarah said looking around the cozy living room.

Martha beamed a smile at her "oh, thank you so much. And we're so sorry to hear about the crash you were in"

Before Dave, Sarah, Rob or the other cop could say anything Skye beat them to it "was that Clark? Who just went out to the barn?" she asked sounding much more eager then she would have liked, not that she can help it. She really wanted to ask him about what she saw.

They both looked at each for a moment before turning back to her "yeah that was him" Martha confirmed.

"why did he look so angry?" she asked before turning her head and leaning slightly to get a better look out a window facing the barn.

"Skye" Sarah said in a harsh tone, clearly not ok with how quickly she asked a question like that so casually.

"no, it's ok" Johnathan said calmly before turning to face Skye "Clark may be a bit upset because we weren't as happy with him as he might like" he explained.

"excuse me?" Dave asked with a small frown on his face.

Martha sighed "it's not that we aren't proud of him for what he's done, it's just..." she sighed before turning looking at the couple "we're just getting more and more worried with the amount of times he's nearly died or seriously hurt himself. Like I said, we're proud of him for what he's done but I just don't know how much more I can take" she explained looking over towards Skye to find her gone and the front door hanging open.

* * *

Clark stood calmly as he looked out the window on the second floor of the barn. He always liked it here, over the last couple of years he's turned this little area of the barn into his own little living room. He leaned forward and rested his arms on the ledge of the open window. A couple of book shelf's, an old couch, telescope and a few other things here and there. He always went here to get some time alone, or just to relax. Right now, he needed to both. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he looked over the fields of the farm, as the sun began to set and made it a spectacular view. But like it's happened on many occasions before, as he looked out over the Horizen in front of the house, he got distracted and didn't hear her seek up on him "hey" a voice said from behind him.

Clark's head shot up and he turned around to see her, Skye. She stood calmly with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. Looking at her he could see that her shoulder length brown her was still slightly damp but he had to admit, for someone who was in a car crash and nearly drowned. She looked great, she seemed to be walking right. When he saw her limping before, she must have just knocked it a little "hey" he said back calmly, he crossed his arms leaned back against the window "are you ok?" he asked.

Skye looked at him with an intent stare "who are you?" she asked crossing her own arms and tilted her head with a 'tell me or I'll kill you' look.

"you know, because I want to make sure I didn't hurt you or anything?" he continued completely ignoring the question, not that anyone could blame him. He _really_ didn't want to have this conversation.

This time she uncrossed her arms and took a few steps towards him, Clark growing more and more uncomfortable with each step "who. The fuck. Are you" she asked "how the hell did you do that? You ripped the roof of the car apart with your bare hands" as she spoke her words began to sound more and more frantic.

"stop" Clark shook his head "just stop. I really can't tell you" he said with a voice full of disappointment. He wanted to tell her, what was the harm in telling at least one person that he was different? He sighed internally as he remembered how upset and angry mom and dad looked when they found out and how they looked when he told them what happened, bottom line they were the best parents he could ask for and if they wanted him to keep it a secret, he should.

Skye chuckled at his words "oh, no no no no. You don't get to just sweep this under the rug" she placed her hands on her hips and her mouth opened amazed that he wasn't telling her anything "so, what? You think you can just lay a big fat kiss on me, with tongue by the way, drag me out of a _ridiculously_ cold river and just walk away?" she asked taking another step towards him without even realizing in.

Clark took in a look of complete bewilderment before stepping forward towards her and away from the window he was leaning against while uncrossing his arms "that wasn't a kiss?" he said.

Skye shook her head in confusion and shock at his words "err... yes it was" she said matter of factly with a competitive voice.

Clark tilted his head at her with a look that matched her competitiveness "no it wasn't. That was me forcing oxygen into your lungs to stop you from drowning. Not sure that counts as a kiss" he said calmly looking at her with a cool and slightly arrogant gaze.

Skye's mouth opened for a brief moment but she paused, like she was trying to figure out what to say but just couldn't come up with anything. Clark was about to add something but it looks like she was able to bring something to mind "you. Forcefully I might add. Shoved. Your tongue. Into. My mouth" she finished taking another step to him.

Clark tucked his lips into his mouth and nodded "to be fair that was the only way to open your lips without getting water in. I was just trying to help" he added.

She couldn't help but quickly forget about that topic, she looked into his eyes before nodded "thank you" she said "Look, despite how I'm acting. I am grateful for what you did" Skye couldn't help but laugh a little, it was the kind of half chuckle you give yourself when you make a mistake or do something embarrassing but Clark didn't fail to notice the water building up in her eyes "it's funny, I'm just sitting there under the water, I can feel my lungs run out of air and..." she stopped choking up slightly as a tear escaping her eyes and going down her cheek.

Clark was about to step forward but Skye took a step back stopping him, she took a deep breath trying to compose herself. Breaking down and crying in front of him was not something she wanted to do, closing her eyes she was able to stop herself before she broke down completely "and then you came, you literally ripped the car apart and pulled me out. I just want to know how? How did you do that?" she asked.

"I don't know" Clark answered surprising her "I don't know how I can do the things I can do. All I know, is that I can" he explained "if you want some detailed story about how I fell in a nuclear reactor and got superpowers, you won't get that here" he finished.

Skye took a moment to think about what he said before responding "but, doesn't it bother you? Not knowing something so big and important about yourself?"

Clark couldn't help but think that she was comparing him to her in some way, like his situation was similar to something that was going on in her own life "honestly I've just learned to live with it. I have to hide it but every now and then I use it save a life"

She looked at him as a small smirk formed on her face "and I bet you save a lot of girls who are just... so grateful for saving them"

Clark actually chuckled at her words "yeah, but none as pretty as you" he spoke without thinking, but when his mind caught up with his mouth his face instantly reddened from embarrassment, in doing so failing to notice that Skye's face took on a blush also "but keep in mind I never stick around long enough for anyone to know it was me, well most of the time" he spoke quickly trying to get her to forget what he just said.

Skye couldn't help smirk at him before nodding "so, if you never stick around, I take it don't kiss every girl you save like you did me?" she gave him a sly smile.

Clark gave her... that look "for the last time, that. Wasn't. A. ki..." he tried to explain but was stopped as Skye suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips up to his, causing her to rise to her tip-toes.

Clark was stunned by the action, his eyes shot open as he felt her lips connect to his. He was about to push her away feeling that now wasn't the time for this but of course his male instincts kicked in. Knowing that the only reason she was almost lifting herself of her own feet by was because she wasn't strong enough to pull him down to her level, he needed to fix that. He gently wrapped both his arms around her lower back and lowered his own closer to her own level, closing his eyes Clark couldn't help but melt into her. Skye moaned slightly as Clark pushed her body closer to his own, it did not take a genius on Clark's level of Inteligent's to guess the type of effect Skye's _Assets_ had once pressed up against his chest.

'Now this is a kiss' Skye thought to herself as his moved her right hand to the back of his head rummaging it through his soft her. She couldn't help but think that maybe Clark had a point, what he did in the river was nothing compared to this. If she had a choice of what her first kiss was, this would definitely be the one she'd go for. But as much as she wanted to keep going, one: probably not a good idea to go too far considering this is the second time a boy's lips as ever met her own and two: she had a point to make.

Clark was still slightly dazed by the kiss so naturally he almost didn't notice that she pulled away. Opening his eyes, he found that she was just as dazed as he was "so..." she spoke seemingly out of breath "was that a kiss?" she asked with a smirk.

"err..." he started not being able to find the right words to say "y... yes, I'd say that was a kiss" he finally said while notice that he still held her very close, not that either of them where complaining.

"so, what did you think?" she asked but at the same time couldn't help but be a little nervous by what he would say, after all if what she felt pressed up against her hip as they kissed was what she thought it was, she did a pretty good job. Skye knew a lot of girls would freak out about feeling... that for the first time but she wasn't most girl's, honestly, she was kind of intrigued. Not that she was going to jump him right there, she knew that she wasn't ready for that and even if she was it would only be with someone she knew, someone she knew really well.

"that... that was really nice" he spoke calmly trying to compose himself but at the same time trying everything he can to calm himself down in one particular area of his body that he prayed she didn't notice "what did you think about it?" he asked clearly nervous by her answer but if what he can tell about her body at this moment was any indication, meaning her rapid heartbeat and strong breath intakes. So was enjoying it as much as he was.

Skye couldn't help but lick her lips quickly before glancing at the ground, well she planned to glance at the ground but since they were still pressed up against each other she just ended up looking at his pecks and based on what she felt as her breasts where pressed up against them, they were as hard as rocks "it, was very nice" she spoke as their eyes met again.

They didn't talk for a moment, they just looked closely at each other but Clark took the initiative moved his head down to meet hers. Skye didn't fight it, her eyes closed at their lips met once again. Oddly enough, she didn't fight it Clark opened his mouth slightly and teased Skye's lips with his tongue. Deciding that she didn't have much to lose she decided to grant him entry, their tongues met in a little dance as they tasted each other's mouths. Once again Clark took charge surprising even himself by his actions, he twisted himself slightly and lowered himself even more. Skye let out a yelp of surprise as she found herself lifted off her feet and Clark held her bridal style, she was about to ask what he was doing but was silenced by Clark who brought his lips to hers again. But she didn't need to ask anything as her answers came but the feeling of being lowered and landing on something soft. It didn't take a genius to know she was on a couch, she felt Clark slowly lower himself on her.

She knew they should stop but after the day she'd had, being taken in by a family again, nearly dying by drowning, which in her opinion was the worst way to go. Being saved by an impossible person, having her first kiss. She just wanted to enjoy herself and being her with Clark, having her first make out season with a very attractive person who just so happens to be the one who saved made it all the sweeter.

* * *

Standing on a lone bridge in the dead of night, watching a group of about thirty people working recovering what was waiting at the bottom of the river. Some people stood watch around the small perimeter, wearing full tactical gear and automatic weapons. On both ends of the bridge where men and woman of the local police force making sure that the public simply went about their business and didn't ask to many questions, as they were ordered to by their superiors. On both ends of the river bang, the majority of the group stood working with some excavation equipment and a small crane. Two people came out of the river wearing scuba gear having just equipped the cables from the cranes to what was waiting below the water.

The man standing in the middle of the bridge next to the railing was looking down at the operation he was in charge of. Feeling the vibration in his pocket, he took out his phone and answered "yes sir" he spoke in a professional tone "it's being brought out now sir, once that's done, I'll start the investigation into the possible enhanced" he finished as the remains of the car where lifted out of the water by the crane, as it did the car turned in the wind reviling the large whole in the roof above the back seat.

 **Ok guys, all done. Sorry this took so long but after I read the reviews for my last Superman/Avengers crossover I wanted to do something completely different than before. And before you all ask, Yes, I have read 'Avengers of Steel' and yes it was a large inspiration to write this, I also wanted to say that another large inspiration was another story called '** **The Perfect One' by** **choejhulkp9, it's and agents of Sheild stroy but it should be a anvegers one. It's a very well done stroy with an OC character and has an incredable 28 THOUSAND words per chapter, I'm telling you just have a look.**

 **Anyway, I know I changed the origins of the Kent's but I thought screw it their boring, I'll mix that up. Don't worry it won't change much.**

 **And I DON'T plan on making Skye main romance of the story, well unless you guys want me to change it. But the plan at the moment is to have Black Widow as the main romance. At the moment I was just making it so Skye would be the replacement to Lana for Clark in the first love department.**

 **And yes, Shield is getting involved in Clark's life much earlier than you might think. Well, again that's the plan unless you guys want to do something else. Right now, the plan is for Shield, the good Shield NOT Hydra to meet up with Clark and talk to him. I'm not saying that they'll find out he's an alien, just that he's enchanted. I also want to say when you compare the ages of the characters, Clark may end up joining shield at the same time as Hawkeye or Window herself. Not saying he's joining Shield right now so that's not definitely going to happen, there's just a lot of opportunities.**

 **Now PLEASE let me know what you think, I'll need reviews for this chapter now more than ever. I want to do this story right and I want to do credit to these characters and this story so I really need you guys to help me out here and tell me how to make this story better. Tell me what you think should happen next. Tell me how you think the characters should react to the situations they're in. Literally tell everything you're thinking about this story.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Making waves

**Hey guys, I wanted to thank you all for the reviews and advice from the last chapter.**

If Clark could describe this night in one word it would be 'cliché', it was dark, wet and cold. The moon was full as it shined down from the sky, heavy drops of rain splashed down from the clouds and onto the ground of the dirty, rodent infested streets of Manhattan. The Neiborhood itself was rundown, crime ridden and it was definitely not the type of place you want to raise a child. It was times like this Clark was so grateful for the childhood he was given.

Even though that childhood ended around twenty years ago, he was still aloud to be happy and thankful when he thought about it. Hell, he was twenty-eight now. And he's changed a lot since he left the farm, true he's only been gone for about a year and a half. It just didn't feel right to stay there now that he's old enough to take care of himself.

As he walked down the streets, he placed his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a pair of brown boots, jeans, a blue t-shirt, grey hoodie and a dark brown leather jacket. His hood was up to help keep his head dry from the rain, he wasn't doing anything specific. Just talking to this info broker was mentioned something big was going on up north, he didn't take it seriously until he also mentioned that the U.S army had taken an interest as well. Deciding he didn't have much to lose he started heading in that direction, well that was the plan at least.

"AAAHHH!" he stopped. It took him one millisecond to realize what that sound was and even less to know where it was coming from. Turning his head down a dark alley that was even more dirty then the street, he saw a man that at one glance he could tell he was drunk. He was looking down at something that was hiding behind a large green dumpster. Clark turned his body and started to walk down the alley.

"Shut up, you mutant bitch" the man sneered as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small pistol.

That was when Clark acted, the rain stopped falling from the sky and hung in place before hitting the ground. In the span of the second, Clark's flat hand extended from his body and collided the side of the man's body. Something as dense as Clark's hand moving at the speed it was moving hitting something as soft and frail as a normal human man, the results were not the best in favor of the drunk. He went failing through the air and Clark didn't even need to feel his ribs breaking from the impact, he could hear them snapping. He flew through the air and hit a small metal fence further down, he hit the ground with a thud before groaning, drifting off into unconsciousness.

Once Clark knew for certain that he was out of the picture he turned to look at what he was seeing and his hearts stopped. He looked down at a site that just broke him leaning against the dumpster with arms and legs tightened up together in a ball was a very small, very young and very dirty little girl. Clark took a step towards her but as soon as he did, the girl screamed a little and tried to move back up only to end pushing against the wall even more "hey, hey, hey it's ok" Clark said in a calm gentle voice as he lowered himself down to her level "I'm not gonna hurt you"

The girl didn't seem to be listening to him and continued to shake in fear at what he was doing. Clark didn't know what to do, he's never worked with kids before, he's just going to have to wing it. Because he knew that no matter what he couldn't leave her, she was so wet her clothes where practically see through, they were full of small tares and holes making it easy to see the buries and cuts all over her body and she was so dirty that he couldn't tell whether or not her hair was blonde or brown.

Getting ready for a long night because as he said to himself, he wasn't leaving her. Leaning over and pushing himself against the wall right next to her, he gently reached over and wrapped an arm around her, doing his best to ignore her shaking and just trying to keep her warm. Noticing that she slowly started to stop shaking though he could tell that she was still crying heavily, he reached over with his other arm and held her in the most loving embrace he could give "I want you to listen to what I'm about to say, I don't know what happened to you but I promise, cross my heart, I'm not gonna leave you until I know you're safe" he said gently.

Very slowly the girl stopped shaking and just as slowly lifted her head up from her knees. When Clark was able to see her face, a question he was asking himself was answered. Her eyes, they weren't like a normal person. In fact, they were similar to that of a lizard, a crocodile or a snake. They were a bright yellow color and if Clark wasn't mistaken, they seemed to be glowing slightly. Despite the surprise he felt when he saw her eyes, the expression on his face didn't change, it was a very caring and loving smile.

The tears began to fall even more from her eyes as she completely broke down, she flung herself around Clark who held her in a tight embrace. Clark felt the wet drops of tears drip against his neck as she cried into him. Deciding that, staying in that dirty alley wasn't the best thing for either of them. Moving his arms, he held her from the top of her back and moved his other just around the middle of her rear, using his arms to hold her tight he gently lifted her off the ground "it's ok, I got you" he whispered to her as she continued to cry into him.

Getting back into the street he started to head to his original destination, after another minute or two of walking he stopped. Turning to the edge of the road he looked at his own mode of transportation, a Yamaha MT-10 SP. Looking at that motorcycle brought back good memories. Remembering his current situation and that he needed to warm her up, moving over to the side of the motorcycle he pulled her off of him and placed her down on bikes seat.

Without wasting time, he pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the ground without a care "wha... what are you doing?" the girl asked as she grabbed her arms and started to warm herself up but was doing a bad job of it.

"well, your soaking wet and need to get warm" he explained before grabbing his hoodie and lifted it up over his head "arms" he said as he opened it up for her, she lifted her arms up into the air allowing Clark to place it on her. Of course, it was too big for her so the bottom of it reached to her knee caps and her arms only made it to the elbow parts of the sleeve. He gave her a small smile before reaching behind her head and pulling the hood up over her head "that better?" he asked. The girl took a moment before nodding at him with a little smile of her own "what's your name?" he asked.

The girl looked to the ground for moment before answering "Sarah" she answered.

Clark smiled at her before turning his head and picking up his jacket not caring how wet it was "well, I'm Clark. How old are you? Six, Seven?"

Sarah frowned slightly "I'm seven _and a half_ " she said hotly. Clark couldn't help but smile at her words, at least she still had that child quality. Now that he thought about it, why was that even a thing?

He raised his hands defensively at her "Ok" he said calmly with a smile "well, I'm twenty-eight " he told her. He continued to smile at her for a moment before he looked down to the ground briefly, trying to find the courage he would need to ask the hard question. He looked back up to meet her eyes "Sarah, can you tell me why you were in that alleyway?" he asked.

Sarah crossed her arms tugging on her sleeves trying to warm herself but Clark could tell that she was uncomfortable "because…... I'm a mutant bitch" she answered.

Clark was a smart person, and from that one sentence he learnt several things about her and the situation she was in. One, based on how calm her voice was, he learnt that she's heard those words said about her before and often. Two, with how she frowned and hesitated at the question, he learnt that she didn't really know what that sentence meant. Three, considering that's what that man called her before he intervened, he learnt that the man was most likely her father.

"Sarah" he said with a soft voice "I want you to listen to me very carefully. No matter what anyone says to you. You are not _that._ And you will never be that. Do you have a family? someone who can take care of you?" he asked wanted to get her out of the rain as soon as possible. Sarah slowly looked down as her eyes began to water, he winced internally knowing that he cut a nerve and that he did it painfully "hey hey hey" he said quickly as he reached up and wrapped her in a loving embrace. They stayed like that for a good few minutes, just letting the rain drops fall over them "listen, I don't know what happened to you but if you don't have anywhere else to go then I would like to take you somewhere" he informed.

Slowly she started to life her head off of him "yo... you promise?" she asked in-between sobs.

Clark gave her a sad smile down at her "I promise. Come on" he said before climbing on the bike behind her and started the engine.

 **Kent Farm: 13 years ago**

Clark stood calmly with a raised hand as he watched the rented car drive away. Lifting his hand, he waved in a goodbye fashion seeing the head of Skye in the back seat waving back at him. It sounded odd to say but he was really going to miss her, like he said it was odd, mainly due to her only being here for a day and a half. Though the two spent most of the time together in the barn, doing something Clark... well saying he really enjoyed was an understatement.

He didn't speak to his parents much, just a passing glance or a 'yes' & 'no' answer to the questions they asked. True, they did try and talk to him but that was difficult when, one he didn't want to talk and two they couldn't really get into a deep conversation with him due to the guests that were staying with them. Despite it not being the best idea Martha and Johnathan didn't feel right leaving these people out in the cold so they offered their guests a place to sleep until they had some plan about what they should do next. Dave and Sarah where very thankful for the generosity of the farming couple, and when they finally met Clark. They swarmed him in thanks, hugs, handshakes and praises', Clark was ok with that because thankfully they didn't bring up any questions about how he did what he did.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and saw his dad standing by his side with a weird smile on his face "you've got good taste in woman son" Clark rolled his eyes and sighed turning to face the car again before it drove off the dirty driveway and out onto the main road, a few seconds later it passed his field of view behind the large farm crops "come on, let's talk" he said giving him a slight nudge over towards the truck.

Not that he could really be moved with a simple nudge, but Clark went along with it anyway, moving in the direction his dad wanted him to go. Without waiting for a question Clark moved over to the back of it and sat on the end of it "dad, I just wanted to help" he said before the lecture could start.

"I know Clark, I know" his dad said solemnly "but we talked about this. Right, we talked about this... Clark you have to keep this side of yourself a secret" he spoke in a pleading voice.

That. That is what pissed him off so much, after everything he's done and how many times, he's done it. It's always the same talk, sighing he turned to face him "what was I supposed to do?" he asked with an anger in his voice "just let them die"

Johnathan looked to the ground in shame "maybe" he whispered. His eyebrows shot up at that, did his dad really just say he should stand by and let people in front of him die "there's more at stake here then just our lives Clark, the lives of those around us. When the world... the world finds out what you can do it's gonna change everything. Are beliefs our notions our... what it means to be human, everything" he walked around the truck and sat next to him "you've seen how everyone treats you when you help people. They haven't even seen you do any of the things you can do, but it's the idea that your different is what makes everyone want to avoid you" he said not failing to notice the water piling up in Clarks eyes.

"why?" he asked with a small sob in his voice.

"because they're human" he said calmly "and humans are afraid of what they don't understand" he did his best to explain.

"no" Clark shook his head "why am I like this? why am I not like everyone else?" he asked sounding like he was pleading.

Johnathan pulled his head back and tucked his lips back into his mouth, a clear sign of someone in deep thought "come on" he said after a long pause "I want to show you something" he stood up and tapped Clark on the shoulder before heading for the barn.

Clark held a face of disappointment as he stood behind his father, watching with little interest as his dad pulled on a chain that led to the storm cellar, a pair of large double doors opened slowly with each pull revealing a place he's never been in before, he didn't know why. Now that he thought about it, he's rarely brought it up but when he did either his mother or father quickly dismissed him. Looking down into the dark basement he saw something, something large hiding beneath a grey tarp.

Without a word his dad went down a short ladder and stepped on the floor beneath the ground, turning back to face him his nodded his head backwards. Getting the message Clark took a step forward but unlike his dad he simply stepped off the edge and landed on the ground with a thud. Johnathan turned and looked at his son one for time before turning back to the tarp, reaching up he gave it a tug and the tarp fell down reviling... Clark didn't even know what to call it. Some weird... engine? Piece of modern art? But he wasn't even close "we found you in this" he said solemnly.

There was a moment of silence between the two as he tried to understand what that statement meant, Clark didn't say anything as he slowly walked around the side of the...ship? Until he landed in the front of it, it was then that he saw it. The large symbol that looked like an 'S' all he did was stare at it while is dad continued to speak "we were driving back from the doctors, that was when they told us that we weren't able to have children..." he started.

 **15 Years Ago**

 _The heavy rain drops landed everywhere they could see almost blocking their view of the road. The moon shined in the night sky but was obscured by the black clouds that dominated the sky. Johnathan had a calm expiration but anyone who knew him could tell that he held a face of depression, he tried his best to distract himself from the recent news that devested him. Both of them. The only thing he could hear apart from the rain drops was a sniffle that would happen every few minutes._

 _Turning his head to right he saw a sight that truly broke his heart. It was his wife, looking out the window, tears rolling down her cheeks with no sign of stopping. Not that he could blame her, it wasn't every day you're told that you'll never get the one thing you've wanted for so long and that was exactly what just happened. It wasn't a secret that he and Martha have been trying for a child for nearly a year now but nothing's happened, as anyone would Martha got worried and wanted to see a doctor to make sure nothing was wrong._

 _But it was wrong. Of course, there was something wrong and it wasn't something as simple as one of them being unable to have kids but both of them had something wrong. Johnathan had low mobility and Martha had an inhospitable environment, in simple terms his guys wouldn't get off their sofas and her uterus is designed to kill the ones that do. In all honesty he didn't know how long he's been driving, looking out the window himself he could see that he was driving very slowly._

" _it's gonna be ok" he said gently as he placed a hand on her thigh. She didn't answer, didn't say anything for a solid few minutes "I know this is the complete opposite of what we wanted but it's not the end of the world. Look on the bright side" he was really just trying anything to make her feel better._

" _what bright side?" she asked turning to face him, eyes turning into little water falls of tears "is there a bright side? Cause if there is, I really need to know what it is" she brought her hand to her mouth and broke down completely._

" _we can still have a child sweaty" he spoke which did seem to get a reaction out of her which didn't involve tears "it just won't be ours"_

" _you... you mean like adopting?" she asked turning to face him the tears just drying up a little bit._

" _there are a lot of children that need a home, a family. We can give him or her that" Martha didn't answer at first and Johnathan let her think about what he said. After all it wasn't something to rush into, having a baby and adopting one were to very different things._

 _He turned the truck and headed up the drive way to the house, wet mud getting shot up into the air by the tires. Just as Martha turned to face him the ground itself began shake, shaking the truck in the process "is this an earthquake?" she asked surprisingly calm about what was happening. No doubt due to knowing that there's nothing that can fall on them and the odds of the ground opening up and swallowing them._

" _I have no idea" he stopping the truck and stepping out. He looked around to see if any lasting damage was being caused to the house or barn._

" _JOHNATHAN!" Martha shouted as she stepped out of the truck herself, turning to face her he saw that she was pointing up into the sky. Following her_ _finger,_ _he saw a flaming ball of fire shooting towards them._

" _GET DOWN" he yelled before running around the truck and tackling Martha to the ground, not caring for how wet or muddy they were getting Johnathan used his entire body to cover hers, trying to protect her from what he knew was coming. There was a bang louder than anything he's ever felt in the army and when he heard that it was as if he and Martha where knocked off the ground, launched a few feet into the air before falling back down. Not getting up due to knowing what else was coming, there was a powerful gust of wind that blasted them away from the car and nearly into the corn field, the windows of the truck and house shattered._

 _Taking a moment to collect himself he stood up and looked around, he couldn't help but sigh at the damage. Replacing the windows was going to take a chunk out of his wallet. Looking down he reached and helped Martha stand up "what was that?" she asked trying to clean herself up and doing a bad job at that._

" _I don't know" he said looking off into one of the fields to see a large burning ball of fire "stay here sweaty" he before heading over there to make sure the fire wasn't going to spread to everything else._

 _It only took one or two minutes to reach whatever the hell hit the ground. But when he got there, he froze, whatever hit the ground, it was big silver and it had had what looked like thrusters "Johnathan" Martha said from behind him._

 _He was about to tell her to get back before a loud mechanical hiss came from whatever the hell this thing was and several panels that made up a large 'S' like symbol began to open up. Johnathan took a step back from this thing and Martha followed his action and took one back too. Once the panels stopped moving a small piece of metal began to show itself, like a shelve on hinges. It broke away from the larger device and just hovered steady in the air._

 _Taking a closer look, he could see something that resembled a blanket just sitting there "Martha, call the po 'AAAAAAAAHHHHHH'" Johnathan started but was interrupted._

 _He didn't even want to think about what that sounded like 'AAAAAAAAHHHHHH' it came again. Knowing that this was a stupid thing to do he took a step forward towards the blanket, the sound of crying getting louder and louder as he did. Now standing directly over the hovering... thing. Slowly reaching out a hand he grabbed the edges of the blanket and pulled it back. He froze not knowing what to think at the sight._

" _Johnathan, what is it?" Martha asked._

' _AAAAAAAHHHHHH' it cried again, that was when whatever prenatal instincts he had took over. He reached down and picked up the child, the crying stopped the second he cradled it against his chest. Taking a step back from the... ship? He guessed he continued to look down at the child who was looking up at him with bright blue eyes. Finally turning around, he faced Martha who had just seen what was in his arms. Her eyes looked up from the child and then to him, then back to the child and up to him again._

 **Present Day**

Clark just stood there for a moment, starring at the ship. Trying to process everything he just heard his dad say, this... this changes everything he ever thought about himself. He almost didn't hear his dad continue "we were sure the government was going to show up at our doorstep but no one ever came"

Hearing some shuffling behind him, Clark turned his head to see him pull something about of a small container "this was in the that seat with you, took it to a metallurgist in Kansas state, he said that whatever it was made from didn't even exist on the periodic table" he looked closely at the small object his dad held, it looked like a small metalic rod with an 'S' engraved at the end of it "it's another way of saying that it's not of this world Clark. And neither are you. You're the answer son. You're the answer to, are we along in the universe?"

Clark felt his eyes began to water at the information he was hearing "I don't want to be" he choked.

"I don't blame you son" Johnathan added "It would be a huge burden for anyone to bare but you're not just anyone Clark and I have to believe that you were sent here for a reason. All these changes that you're going through, one day you're going to think of them as a blessing and when that day comes, you're going to have to make a choice, a choice if you are to stand proud in front of the human race or to not"

The water from Clarks eyes began to flow freely as he could practically feel that weight being placed on his shoulders "can't I just keep pretending I'm your son?" he asked.

"you are my son" that was when Johnathan's eyes started to water as well, he reached out and pulled him into a loving embrace "But somewhere out there you have another father too who gave you another name and he sent you here for a reason Clark. And even if it takes you the rest of your life you owe it to yourself to find out what that reason is" he said pulling away from him.

Clark didn't even notice him leave, he just stood there numb looking at the ship. Clark didn't know how long he stood there, he just let his brain work out all the different ways this could be made up or how it's all a lie. Within a second, he went over at least a thousand different scenarios but none of them made sense. Too many loop holes, too many ways they would have been found out. Even if they had this thing before they had him and it was just some weird piece of art, he looked through it and could see so many wires, circuits and so many pieces of tech that was unrecognizable but also worked, this was ground breaking technology that nobody could fake.

It was true, he was... he was an... an alien. He felt like he wanted to throw up everything he's ever eaten and then do it again. He placed his hands on his knees, hunched over and started to take some deep breaths trying to stop himself from having a panic attack. What was he gonna do? How can he deal with this? Turning his head, he turned to the small box his dad pulled the... thing out of.

Walking over towards it with shaking legs, he slowly reached up and grabbed the box before putting his hand inside and pulling out the small device that he was shown. Taking a closer look at it trying to find out anything but he didn't, even with his eyes he could see a thing. He couldn't see any wires or tech, nothing. Nothing but an 'S' symbol on it. Despite having no reason to, Clark couldn't help but feel a connection to it, he gripped the device in his hands before walking towards the ladder.

Taking one final look at the ship, he closed his eyes and sighed before grabbing the large tarp, with a small toss he covered the whole ship with it. Turning to leave the cellar, he tried to clear his head as best he could even though he was failing miserably.

 **The Triskelion**

Nick Fury stood in the small dark room on a small panel in front of four elevated screens, this was not the part of the job he liked. The world security council where the one governing body the Shield answered too, while he was happy that this organization had some over sight, being director, he knew that Shield had way too much power to not have the people in charge of it. Well not the people, by people the people selected to be put in power.

What he didn't like was that they without fail disagreed with him and did everything within their power to make his life harder, like right now for instance. Since the incident in Kansas a few days ago, an investigation was put in place to find out everything they could about one Clark Joeseph Kent. To say it was interesting was an understatement and Fury was starting to get very suspicious, to start everything off he's adopted and upon further investigation they knew nothing about where he came from. True he was adopted by a farming couple called Martha and Johnathan Kent, a former nurse and navy seal, Interesting combination. But nothing before that, no birth parents or hospital records, nothing.

Throughout his life Clark has been in one incident after another, stopping a robbery, pulling someone from a burning building, the list just went on and on. While it was true something like that in someone's file isn't unheard off, it's the stuff that interested Fury the most was everything else in Clarks file. He's been described by everyone from teachers and children in his school as an odd ball. The first incident was when Clark was around eight, the report was put in place by his teacher as a recommendation to see a therapist. Apparently in the middle of class Clark started the cover his ears and scream, screamed so loudly that the windows in the classroom shattered. Once everyone recovered from the scream Clark was found in a cupboard in the other side of the school, the interesting thing is that when they finally got him out of it, the inside door handle had been melted.

Then there was his IQ, to say he's gifted was an understatement. He's a few IQ points higher than Tony Stark was when he was the same age. He'd been interviewed by a lot of colleges and universities about scholarships, the funny thing is according to the records he's never even called them back or shown any interest in going. Weirdly enough it didn't stop there, according to his records he hasn't had a single sick day. Not one. Not a single doctor's appointment, day sneaking off school. Absolutely nothing to indicate he's been physically sick in his life. The more someone looked at his file the more and more weird it got.

Not to mention the latest in his recently updated file was the situation that involved someone it really shouldn't have. Skye, a girl with a more classified file then some level seven agents. The first _person_ who became an 084, that was something that really put him on edge. Did that meet by accident? Or where they planning something?

" _and what is the status of the enhanced investigation"_ Councilwoman Hawley as she looked down to a small pile of paper work on her desk.

"we're looking into the possible enhanced now" he said with a voice of professionalism "from what we've been able to piece together so far, all we need to do is see him use whatever abilities he may have in order to get confirmation"

" _and how do you intend to get visual evidence of any possible abilities he may have"_ Councilman Singh asked.

"a test" Fury said in a calm voice "we'll set a scenario where someone is in danger..."

" _can we be certain that he would intervene for someone he doesn't know"_ Councilman Rockwell asked interrupting him.

Fury closed his eyes and briefly sighed before getting control on his emotions remembering who the boss is "every piece of evidence we've been able to get on the kid says that he'll help anyone who needs it. But just to be safe we'll involve someone from his school, someone he's close with"

They all seemed to look down and write something _"and if he is proven to be_ _enhanced,_ _we want a capture and contain unit ready to detain him immediately"_ Councilman Yen said.

Fury kept a calm expression but to anyone who knew him, they could tell that he didn't like that in the slightest "Sir, I don't feel that would be necessary..."

" _we cannot allow a threat like this to go unchecked"_ Councilman Rockwell said interrupting him.

"I'm not saying we let it go unchecked. I'm saying we don't go in guns blazing on someone who might very well be the first real candidate we have for the Avengers Initiative" Fury did everything he could not to mention his experience with Danvers who gave him the idea of the initiative in the first place.

" _the Avengers Initiative was shut down last year director"_ Councilwoman Hawleysaid thinking she was reminding him but of course he remembered.

"I am well aware that it was shut down, just like I am also aware that it was shut down because we couldn't find candidate's to be part of the initiative. Until now. If we can prove he is enhanced and is helping people, he would be an idle candidate" he explained.

" _even if we were to entertain the idea of this... Mr. Kent being a part of the Avengers Initiative, which we are not. What makes you think this fifth-teen year old farm boy is even interested in not only being a part of a security force designed for planarity defense but also an agent for one of the most powerful military organizations on the planet?"_ Councilman Yenasked with a skeptical voice.

"I'm not saying that this is going to be perfect. But he has a right to know what he may be in for and if we know about him, then others will too, he's in danger and despite him might not even being enhanced. We owe it to him to be the shield that protects him and his family" Fury meant every word he said and he hoped that would be the thing that got them to understand why this had to be done this way.

All the council members looked down at their work for a moment no doubt thinking about what he said and whether or they should change their minds _"very well director"_ Councilman Rockwell " _we'll do this your way, for now. Do what you have to in order to bring him in but if he does refuse, you do_ not _ask again. You bring him in, by any means necessary"_ he finished before he and the other councilors hung up their end of the call.

Fury stood there for a moment trying to think of every different way he could try and convince Kent to go with him, he had no idea what he should do.

 **Smallville**

The rest of week went by as well as one could expect, Clark didn't say anything for hours. Even when he went back into the house the first thing his mother did was give him a big hug and kept on saying that she didn't care and that he was still her son. That did help but not as much as Clark would like, even now four days later he still barely said a word to anyone. He went into school but for around an hour before just leaving in the middle of class without a word, even with the teacher yelling after him. Threating with suspension if he didn't stop but in all honesty he just didn't care.

His parents didn't even notice he was home until the school called them up and asked to know why he did what he did, after the call they went looking for him and it didn't take long to find him sitting under a big tree by the barn. They didn't yell at him. Just asked him not to do it again to which he simply nodded.

The next day Clark was walking through town trying to clear his head, which he's been trying to do and failing miserably. It was around mid-day and the small town was busy, well busy to anyone who knew the place. To someone from a big city the place looked practically empty. He honestly didn't know whether or not he was ever gonna work past this, how could he do this? Act normal when every time you look in the mirror all you see is an alien.

Turning a corner, he saw a medium sized black van sitting outside the diner, the one Lana works shifts at. When you live in a small community like Smallville there are certain things you pick up on. One of which is noticing nobody within a hundred miles drove a black van. Well, he was looking for a distraction after all. He might as well see what's going on and he did owe Lana an apology for ignoring her all week.

He walked past the window of the Diner and saw that it was a lot busier than he's ever seen it before, almost every table was full and so was every stool by the counter. ' _Maybe this was a bad idea'_ he thought to himself seeing that Lana was practically running from one table to another taking orders and collecting plates. She was busy enough as it was, he'll come by later.

Turning his head back to the street he continued to walk forward looking for another distraction, which was a shame because he really wanted to see her. And he felt guilty, he knew that they weren't dating but after that incident on the bridge she was certainly acting like it, and he spent pretty much the entire next day and a half on his back with Skye on top of him. Wait, was that a good idea? Was it worth telling her about Skye? I mean the chance that he would run into her again are next to none, was there really any point of hurting her feeling for nothing.

BANG

"AAAAAHHHHHH"

Clark froze mid step as the sounds hit his ears, sounds he would know anywhere. A gun shot and a scream. Turning his head back to where the sound came from, he used his eyes to see through the walls and see that there were five men, five very large men with guns, automatic rifles standing up around the bodies of everyone else on the ground. Now he was starting to panic because he couldn't find Lana, she wasn't on the ground with the others, where was she? he asked himself trying to not freak out and do something stupid.

There. He yelled to himself as he saw Lana being held by the hair and had her head slammed against the counter. As soon as Clark saw that, his eyes lit up with a red glow and his anger intensified a thousand-fold. He didn't want to hurt them but now all bets where off, he calmly walked forward with his eyes not changing back to normal. But Clark was a smart guy and he knew he just couldn't go in the front, but thankful he's been here a lot and knows the place well.

Turning the corner, he went down the small alleyway that was used for the trash and the large garbage bins, which is why it was so dirty. Clark didn't freeze for a moment as he saw two armed men standing guard, which was just weird. Who would put this much work in just to rob a diner, that didn't matter anyway, nothing was going to stop him from protecting Lana.

As he went down the half way mark of the alley, one of the men turned his head and saw him. He didn't freak out or aim his weapon at him, he just turned his head to the other _"target has arrived"_ he heard him say which did cause him to pause. Target. He was a target? It didn't matter, he had to save Lana.

At the same time with a pression that surprised him even more, the two men stepped towards him and raised their weapons at him "ok, kid. Don't do anything stupid. Now get down on the ground" Clark didn't move, he turned his head and saw a large green metal dumpster, he slowly took a step towards it and reached out. As his hand gripped the corner and squeezed it tight the metal creaked and bent around his hand, both men seemed to lower their weapons as they saw what he was doing. With one motion of his hand the dumpster flew through the air towards the two men at, at least twenty miles an hour. Needless to say, the two men didn't have a second to react and when it collided with them, not only where they knocked out but probably suffering from brain damage.

He kept on walking towards the back entrance without stopping, once he reached the door. He used his eyes to get a good look through and see if anyone was on the other side, thankfully there wasn't. But the door was locked, not that it was a problem for him. With just a little added pressure he opened the door with small crack as the lock broke off. Quietly stepping inside the kitchen, he saw that it was empty except for one guy that was standing at the entrance to the seating area with his back to him.

Clark crouched down and slowly made his way over to him, again using his eyes he could see that the only people looking in his direction of him the one's being held hostage. This was making no sense, why a diner? This was just weird. As he stood crouched right behind the man, he remembered what his dad taught him when he was little. His dad was a navy seal after all and knew some self-defense which he passed down onto him and when Clark seemed to enjoy it, he taught him a little more. Nothing crazy mind you, just the basic stuff and little bit on the advanced side.

Clark stood up and pressed his right hand against his mouth stopping him from shouting out for help. Quickly with his left hand he grabbed the weapon by the handle and wrapped his fingers around the trigger preventing him from firing randomly in any direction. Looking over the man's shoulder he saw the people all looking at him like he was a maniac for even trying this, with his strength he pulled him backwards into the kitchen out of the way of everyone else. Once inside Clark slammed him backwards his head hitting the floor with a force knocking him out cold.

' _Three down two to go'_ he said to himself as he stood back up and picked himself off the floor and looked out over the door. There was still someone holding Lana by the hair pinning her against the counter while there was another in the middle of the group, they were too close together for him to sneak over to one without the other knowing. He would need to separate them, thank god video games where a thing, really helped him. Stepping back into the kitchen he looked around and saw some of the equipment that was being used. He reached out and grabbed a pile of plates, he was about to drop them when he realized that a pile of plates would cost money that he didn't want to waste. Putting them back down he looked and grabbed a large soup spoon, without looking he tossed it across the kitchen making a loud noise.

"what was that?" the man holding Lana asked "go check that out" he ordered the other.

The man complied without any hesitation making his way into the kitchen _'this was wrong'_ Clark said to himself. Nothing about this made any sense, they're not taking money, not threating anyone, so far, the only thing these guys have done is carry a lot of heavy weapons and told everyone to get on the ground. Except holding Lana against the counter, which he was definitely going to break one of his bones over.

Hearing some footsteps approach him he turned his head back to the door where the diner led. He walked over towards the door and leaned against the wall next to it. Leaning back as he crossed his arms, the second the man passed through it Clark reached out and grabbed him by the back of the head and threw him across the room right over the stove which was still on "AAAAAHHHHHH" he screamed as his face and body burned. Normally Clark wouldn't go this far but these guys were hurting Lana, or at least helping the man that was.

The man was still rolling across the ground screaming, rolling his eyes Clark picked up a frying pan and threw it at him, knocking him out and ending his screaming "HEY!" a voice shouted from the diner "whoever's in there, come on out" he said. Clark stayed still for a moment trying to think of a plan on how to deal with this "five seconds, OR I BLOW HER HEAD OFF!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" Lana screamed as Clark looked through the all to see Lana being pulled back up and pressed a pistol against her head. Without a second thought Clark came out of the kitchen with his hands raised, all eyes turned to him as he stepped out. Lana's hands where on his head trying the lessen the grip the man had on her hair. She had wet tear stains running down her cheeks and her mouth was open taking in deep breaths "Clark" she couldn't help but say as she saw him.

The man holding Lana had large defined muscles, shaven buried and short dark spiky hair "Clark" he repeated, his mouth practically pressed against her ear.

* * *

Lana shivered as she felt the wet hot breath of the man that was holding her going right down her ear _'why is this happening?'_ she asked herself. She wasn't even supposed to be working today but her box Alex asked her to come in because she was so overwhelmed. She didn't even notice anything wrong until these guys came in with their bags over their shoulders, but even after that they seemed ok, polite even, smiling, joking, even giving her the odd complement.

Her eyes met Clarks as he looked at her closely, trying to see whether or not she was injured "so that's your name?" he said starring daggers into him "where's my men?" he asked.

Clark looked at him closely, right into his eyes "in the alleyway and the kitchen. They're gonna need a hospital. Just like you will if you don't let her go within the next thirty seconds" all eyes switched from Clark to the man holding the gun, the scary thing to Lana was that she believed every word he just said. What the hell was going on with him? First, he's aloof all week, ignoring everyone and now this. She really needs to talk with him about what the hell happened with that girl he saved, after all this all started when he saved her.

"oh" a smile went on his face "you hear that everyone?" he asked turning to face the crowds "big man here thinks he can get away with..."

"thirty seconds" Clark said interrupting him, his eyes doing that weird thing where his eyes get a small red tint. She still had no idea how that happened or how it works.

"excuse me" the man said as he pressed the gun against her head a little harder causing her to wince.

"twenty-five seconds" Clark said with a dark attitude that for some reason she kinda liked, and not liked like she found charming but liked like _my god when did Clark get so hot_ like.

The man smiled darkly with an added chuckle "oh that's cute, you think you're in charge" Clark didn't say anything but blindly reached for the counter and grabbed a small steak knife, they did serve good steak here.

"I'm going to give you one warning, which is more than I did the other guys. I really don't want to hurt you. But if you so much as hurt a hair on her head, I'll rip your jaw off. Fifth-teen seconds" without another word, Clark's arm shot upwards but as it did, he let go of the knife and it flew the air right towards the man.

To Lana, everything happened in slow motion. The pointed blade seemed to just miss her head; Clark dived forward towards them almost seeming flying through the air. She heard a loud scream right down her ear as the wet splatter of blood found its way across her hair. When that happened, she just closed her eyes and prayed that she didn't get her brains blown out.

She felt the cold ground against her back and a large weight on her front and then more screaming _'Why did this have to happen to me?'_ she asked herself.

"someone call the police" she heard Clark say as someone picked her up and pushed her behind them. Opening her eyes, she saw the back of Clarks head as he blindly held her by placing an arm in front of her waist preventing her from going forward while at the same time using his own body as a shield.

Looking over his shoulder, she gagged at sight before quickly finding a nearby sink and emptying the contents of her stomach in a messy heap. Not that anyone could blame her, after all the man that was screaming had a knife in his eye socket. Lana glanced at Clark while trying to keep her hair out of the way of vomit, that was still spewing from her mouth. Clark moved over towards him and kicked him in the face knocking him out.

* * *

Sitting in the black van was the director of shield himself. Normally Fury would be off doing something much more important as he was in charge of one of the most powerful military organizations in the world, but he couldn't afford this not working. And now, looking at the camera footage for the fifth time while outside Rumlow was being taken away in an ambulance just like the other Strike force agents that where apart of this operation. The first part of the operation is confirmed, Clark Kent is an enhanced "play it again" he said in a calm voice.

Next to him, agent Coulson said nothing as he leaned in and pressed a button. The recording from the camera footage started again _'target has arrived'_ the agent said as they both watched Clark walk down the alley. Being perfectly honest with himself Fury became incredibly interested in Kent, even more so than before. How could he not? He hasn't seen an enhanced with this level of strength since he met Danvers. If he could get Kent on board with Shield then this would be the first real shot at getting an Avenger.

He leaned in slightly as he saw Kent throw that dumpster with one hand easily at the speed of a car "how are we going to handle this sir?" Coulson asked with a calm voice.

Fury took a moment to think before answering "very carefully agent Coulson, very carefully" he pulled out his phone and sent a message to agent Hill "agent Coulson, delete this footage" he instructed.

Coulson frowned as he turned to face him "sir?" he asked.

"I don't want the Security Council to have ammunition for excuses to lock Kent in the darkest hole they can find" Fury said deciding to be honest with him "he's just a kid, and based on what we've found out about him he completely ignores this strength of his unless someone in danger. He's the first real chance we have for an Avenger candidate, we can't afford to waste this chance. I'm just gonna talk to him" he said finding out the best ways to set up this conversation and hopefully end it with him agreeing to not only join the Avengers initiative but Shield as well.

 **Ok, guys sorry for the long wait and big thank you to everyone who left a review in the last chapter. It really means a lot that so many people like this story and it makes want to continue it.**

 **Now I know I said this was going to be the MCU but I thought to myself, why? Avengers of Steel is doing the MCU and doing a very good job of it. My story will follow the MCU but as you can see, I'm adding in the mutants and the X-men too.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think about Shield getting in touch with Clark this early. Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews.**


	3. Shield

**Hey guys, I want to thank you for all the reviews, followers and favorites you gave this story. Also, I sorry in advance for all the gramma mistakes I missed, my bad.**

Thankfully the rain didn't last much longer as Clark road the bike down the multiple roads of the city. Hopefully it didn't take much longer to reach their destination, he could last for days before needing sleep. It was Sarah he was worried about; it didn't take a genius like him to know the girls been through a lot of hardship and he didn't even want to think about the last time she might have had something proper to eat or drink. It would be another thirty minutes before they arrived at the destination they needed to go to and with the way Sarah was swaying side to side showed that she was really struggling to stay awake.

He needed to stop for a minute, wake her up a little. Thankfully he saw a sign for a MacDonald's, that would help. Turning off the road and heading in that direction, he had to take one hand off the handle in order to stop Sarah from falling off as he turned the bike. Pulling into a free parking space, he looked in and saw that it was practically empty, only a handful of people where in there and based on the time and the amount of trucks scattered around the place. He figured these guys must be drivers pulling all night shifts "Sarah, hey. Wake up" he said gently shaking her slightly.

"hu... wha" she said still waking up before Clark stepped off from behind her "are we here?" she asked looking around still unsure about what was happening.

"no" he said leaning down next to her, meeting her eye level "are you hungry?" he asked her.

Sarah's hand subconsciously went to her stomach and she looked down at it before slowly looking up and nodding. Clark smiled at her before reaching out and scooping her up in his arms and he was thankful she didn't fight him on it, her arms reached out and wrapped around his neck, holding onto him tight. He couldn't help but smile a little at the gesture of trust, by the time they got to the front door she was already asleep again. He laughed to himself as he entered, much like on the outside, the place was pretty empty expect for a few people who were spread out.

Making it to the till he saw a woman with blonde hair on her phone leaning on the counter clearly tired. Upon seeing him she looked up and smiled "hey Darlin, what can I do for you?" she asked in a southern accent.

"Hi" he smiled back "and err... I'll have the Bic Mac with a coffee and" he looked down to Sarah "let's give her a chicken nugget happy meal"

She smiled at his words before putting that through the till "no problem Darlin. That will be $9.89" she said.

Clark nodded before awkwardly trying to juggle Sarah in one hand earning a giggle from the woman behind the counter. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a $10 bill, the woman took it before putting it in the till and giving him the change. She gave him the change than looked back and smiled "Take a seat I'll bring it over when it's ready"

He chuckled at her "you're a doll, you know that" he said with a smile and a wink, causing a blush to appear on her face as he turned around and took a seat. He decided to follow the lead of everyone else in there and sit in a small isolated table in the corner.

He looked down and saw that Sarah was still asleep against his chest. Knowing that it would take around a minute or two before the food got there, it being fast food and all. He sat down on one of the small couches with the table in front of it pressed up against the window. Though he didn't scoot near it, he was leaving that for her when the food got there. He glanced around one more time and saw a few of the people give him a look, some with a look of suspicion, others with a small smile and others with a board and neutral expression.

A small mumble hit his ears and he didn't even know to look down to know it was Sarah in her sleep. Reaching up with his hand he stroked her back slightly in an attempted to calm her down, which thankfully worked "here you are" a voice said, looking to his left he saw the worker behind the till come over and place a tray of food in front of him.

He smiled at her "thanks very much" he smiled.

The woman looked down and blushed slightly before smiling back at him "of course, if there's anything else. Please let me know" she turned around and walked away and if Clark didn't know any better, she put a little bit of sway in her rear. Which he was looking at. In any other situation he would probably try his luck and talk with her a bit more but he couldn't do that now, he had to look after Sarah until he could take her where she needs to go "hey" he said down to her adding a little bit of a shake to wake her up.

Her eyes shot open and she looked around wondering where she was, before looking up and seeing Clark smiling down at her "here" he said before placing her in the other half of the seat next to him, grabbed the kids meal from the tray and placed it in front of her "all yours" he smiled again.

As he was having his still with his own meal, he could see in the corner of his eye. Sarah was slowly reaching out for the box, when she opened it up, she let out a loud gasp when she looked inside and saw a small soft blue teddy bear no bigger then her hand. She reached in and grabbed it before looking at it closely. Then she did the cutest thing Clark might have ever seen, she started to jump up and down on her seat, she wasn't even lifting herself off the chair, but it was still cute.

Taring his eyes away from the sight he looked over his shoulder and saw the woman behind the till looking over at them with a smile.

 **13 years ago**

Normally a person would be intimidated by the room Clark found himself in, but he's been here before, a few times actually. The first time he came here, he can admit that he was a bit on edge, though that was helped by the facts that one: he knew that he didn't do anything wrong. Two: he could see and hear what was going on around him and three: there was nothing they could actually do to him.

He sat still with his hand cuffed to the table in the front of him looking forward, to everyone else he was looking forward at least. To him, he was looking through several different walls, right at Lana. She was sitting in a type of lunch room with a woman he's seen a handful of times, he's sure she's a consultant based on how close she was sitting and gently rubbing her shoulders while Lana held a small plastic cup in her hands and based on the smell it was coffee with three sugars and two creams.

He knew well enough that people would call him crazy and would definitely call him a perv because he's been starring at her for the past five minutes. Though it was either this or just starring at the wall, and it did help that he was worried about her. She was shaking and crying her eyes out once he got her out of that guys grip. And even now she wasn't much better, she was hugging herself while a few stray tears went down her cheeks.

He wanted to stay with her of course, not just because he had a small crush on her but because he knew that when he was with her, she felt better. Not to bad mouth the consultant, he's seen her a few times and she seems like a nice person but it's not the same as having someone you know by your side.

The door to the room opened and Clark recognized the man coming in "hey Rob" he said as he recognized the officer as he walked in with a large file and a cup of coffee.

"and here we are again" Rob said with a smile as sat down in front of him "you know, you made me a lot of money earlier"

Clark raised an eyebrow "oh" he asked.

"yeah, we had a betting pool going around about whether or not the next time you came in here would because of something bigger than the last time" he chuckled as he took a sip of his drink "nobody thought you could top stopping that bank heist, except for me of course"

Clark leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms "well I'm glad you're happy"

"ok, you know the drill" Rob said as he opened the file, his smile dropped slightly as he looked back at him "Clark I'm not going to sugar coat this, you're in a lot more danger then you usually are"

He tilted his head to the side in confusion "what are you talking about?" he asked "I've stopped a lot of people before"

Rob nodded at him "yeah, you've done a lot of good. But you never killed anyone before"

Clark took a moment to think about what was just said and coming from him, someone who's mind was so fast it seemed as if it could slow down time, that was saying something. The first thing he did was go back a few hours ago and replayed the moment step by step, each time he encountered one of those men and what he did to them. The first two, he hit in the head with a large metal object, the third was suffocated but he was alive, he remembered feel a pulse. The fourth experienced a lot of painful burns and a frying pan to the head. The fifth, a knife to the eye but he didn't throw it hard enough for it to get reach his brain.

"the two men in the alley" he concluded, it to be one of them.

Rob slowly nodded at him "ones in a coma, the other…...was declared brain dead thirty minutes ago" as the words left his mouth Clarks own mouth ran dry, his breath became stronger, more uneven "we know that it wasn't murder…." Robs words became more and more quiet as they faded out into nothing as Clark eyes fell to the ground, all he heard was a loud whistling sound. Which is what happens when he forgets to control his hearing, when he hears everything at once. Every sound was going at him ten-fold but how could he think about controlling it now, his eyes went down to his hands as they started to shake.

Though his eyes where open all he could do is replay that scene in his head, him grabbing the dumpster, holding it in a tight grip, the sound of bones crunching beneath the force, the way he felt nothing and simply walked past the broken body of the now dead man "Clark" Rob said gripping his wrist, that seemed to snap him out of his daze "look, I know it's hard to come to terms with but you need to listen to me right now. Ok?" he asked.

Clark took a moment before answering "ok" he answered with a slow nod of the head.

"now, myself and a handful of other officers are behind you and think you're a hero for what you did" he closed his eyes and sighed slightly "but, there are others that think you wanted to do it" Clarks eyes instantly narrowed at that.

"what do you mean, 'wanted to?" he asked with a voice full of irritation. How could anyone think he wanted too? He never asked for this, he never wanted to hurt anyone, he just saw Lana in trouble and acted the same way anyone else would, harshly. Those men were going to hurt one of his best friends and someone he cares about a great deal.

"Clark" Rob sighed as he rubbed his eyes "this isn't the first time you've taken the law into your own hands. I mean…." He sighed again "yes this was different because those guys are already something else because they're being transferred already. No interrogation, no due process, just heading off in government cars to somewhere we're not allowed to know about" Clarks fear doubled at that little piece of information. What was he talking about? Government cars? He was starting to get very worried, that made sense when he thought back to one of the guys outside that said _'target has arrived'_ he wasn't saying that to the guy next to him and though he didn't check Clark was willing to bet that he was speaking into an ear piece "but come one Clark, how many crimes have you stopped? Five, ten. The other officers are starting to get suspicious, starting to think that you do it because you love the thrill, the adrenaline and now they're starting to think that you wanted to kill that guy because you would enjoy it"

"No" he quickly shot back "how could I enjoy that?" he stood up ready to jump up and out the door, he nearly did but he caught himself before ripping his cuffs off.

"Hey, calm down" Rob said gently "those aren't my words, it's the words of others" that seemed to be enough to get Clark to sit back down "because of that we have a big problem. While it's true they have no evidence yet, because a handful of law enforcement officers say that you did it purposely, that's enough to at least open an investigation" his voice adopted a grim tone.

"wha... what does that mean?" he asked calmly but Rob could easily tell he was terrified.

He calmly took a drink of the coffee "for now, not much. Normally you'd be in here for a few hours answering a lot of questions but thankfully they don't have any real evidence. Just their words. That's not enough to keep you. For now, you can go home but be ready to come in again at a moment's notice because if they find any evidence, they won't hesitate to move in. Ok?" he asked.

Clark took a moment to get his breath before calmly responding, he didn't say anything. Just calmly nodded, Rob seemed to understand what he meant "good, well since I'm not on your case I have no reason to keep you. You can go" he smiled.

"you're not allowed to let me go, are you?" he asked back with a small smirk.

Rob couldn't help but smile back "well... they didn't tell me _not_ to let you go. But we'll just be quick about leaving" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key to the cuffs before releasing him "come on" he stood up and headed for the door with Clark quickly behind him.

They both walked down the halls of the station not evening getting a glance from the other people pleasant _'I'm telling you, somethings not right with that kid'_ A female voice hit his ears, he didn't recognize it but it didn't take long before he could tell that it was coming from the captain's office.

' _I don't care that you have a gut feeling Andrews, Clark acted to the way he did to save those people. Was it against the law? Yes. But I am willing to let it go because he stopped the biggest hostage situation in Smallville's history'_

' _even if he murdered someone?'_ the woman asked back, clear distain in her voice and as soon as the word murdered was heard he could hear his own heart stopping.

' _you say he murdered someone, but then again. No proof. For all we know he killed that guy in self-defense'_ he wasn't going to lie, to hear the captain of the police speak so highly of him really meant a lot.

' _sir, that's bullshit and you know it. Nobody gets involved in as many crimes as he has if he doesn't get some thrill from it, just running into something this many times is one thing but actively looking for it is another'_ that stung. A lot more then he wanted to admit, what does she mean 'actively looking for it?' he's never done that. It was true that he went over board at the diner but that was different, Lana's never been in danger like she was then and even now he doesn't regret what he did. It was her and when he realized that all he saw was red ' _that kid is dangerous and he needs to be locked up'_

' _that's no longer your concern'_ Clark paused mid-step at the edge of the corridor before reaching to the main lobby. That was an odd thing to say and the voice spoke with a high level of authority.

' _I'm sorry, who are you?'_ the captain asked with a lightly irritated voice. A hand was placed on Clarks shoulder and he looked to see Rob with a curiosity, Clark just shrugged playing it off as just getting lost in thought and continued to walk.

' _I'm agent Coulson'_ he stopped walking again as he and Rob stepped into the lobby. An agent? 'SHIT!' he screamed in his head, he had to leave, like right now. If an agent's here that means... he looked around the lobby and noticed something ' _I'm with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Linguistic Division'_ looking around he saw six different people all standing around the room, two by the doors others up against the walls wearing high class suits ' _I need you to give me every file you have on Clark Joseph Kent immediately'_

"Clark!" a voice said snapping him out of his thoughts, turning forward he saw Lana standing up and stepping away from the woman who was consoling her. In a burst of speed that he couldn't help but be impressed by she crossed the lobby and practically jumped on him, he was even more impressed that he actually feel her arms around his neck so she was holding him extremally tightly "you're ok. You're ok" she whispered as their cheeks pressed against each other.

In any other situation Clark would be a stammering mess with no idea of what to do next but that was not the case because he had something else to worry about. As soon as Lana shouted his name, he saw it. All the people who wore the suit immediately turned in his direction, while some of the regular people around the place and some of the officers where smiling at the sight, but the people Clark assumed where agents also did no such thing, their faces held a completely natural and serious and of course he didn't miss of them place two fingers up to his ear "target is in the lobby" he said.

Clark slowly let go of Lana and gently pushed her away from him, despite how much he didn't want to but this was for her sake not his _'detain the target immediately'_ a voice said through their com, it was the same one he heard in the captains office "Lana, I'm really sorry I have to leave so soon" he said in a calm voice but he could notice the agents slowly moving towards him 'oh, what the hell. Not likely to get the chance again' he said to himself "but for the record, I always thought there was something between us" without another word he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Lana let out a surprised yelp as she felt Clark pressing his lips up against hers. Though much to Clarks silent joy, it took only a second or two before she closed her eyes and pushed herself up against him and wrapping both of her arms around his neck. As he knew what was about to happen Clark took a few seconds to really feel her, not in a _feel her_ kind of way, but using his senses to memorize her, the smell, the taste and touch so he would never forget. However, when he used his other senses, he could see that the agents had all stopped their advancement most likely thinking that Lana would be in danger and didn't want to risk a civilian. Deciding to push his luck a little bit more he opened his mouth slightly and licked Lana's lips, well, lick? It was more a poke just to make the point and to his surprise delight, a few seconds after she opened her mouth and allowed him entrance which of course he took full advantage of. He could feel Lana's right leg if off the ground slightly and her hip was slowly grinding against his own, knowing that he didn't have much time left before the agents closed in on him.

Knowing that this was probably the biggest regret he was going to have for a while, he still pulled away. When he did their foreheads rested against each other and they each took deep breaths. He wanted to take more time to enjoy the moment but he also knew that couldn't happen as he glanced over her shoulder, he saw the agents getting closer "I don't know what's gonna happen next but I wish we had more time" he said before letting go of her waist and taking a step back as he did Lana held a face of confusion before she heard a deep voice say from behind her.

"Mr. Kent, I need you to come with us immediately" turning around she saw a man in a suit surrounded by five others closing in on him.

"hey" Rob said taking a step forward "I don't know who you think you are but he's not going anywhere he doesn't want too"

As she saw Rob argue with him, she looked back at Clark, she was surprised to see that he was still backing up and looking at the group of people like he knew them. Without another word, he turned around a ran back down the corridor. As he moved the suited man pushed Rob aside and went after him "Target is on the move!" he yelled as the others followed him.

He wasn't going to lie, as he ran Clark couldn't help but panic. They found him, the government had discovered him and now they were coming. The buggy men that he was told about as a toddler where on their way. Thankfully Clark used his speed to get a good distance between him and the agents, before he could even think he was sprinting up the stairs but as he quickly found out, that just made it worse _"all agents be advised, enhanced has some sort of speed boast"_ he heard the agent say as he exited on some random floor. He saw a door on his left and entered without a second of hesitation in an attempt to hide from his pursuers. Which did not work as, as soon as he closed the door a large force collided with it from the other side "I have the enhanced, he's in the south west bath room" he said.

Clark was taken back by what he heard, he looked over his shoulder as saw that he was indeed in the bathroom. For a moment he was so baffled that he didn't even notice the agent pounding on the door he was pushing up against, looking around he saw five stalls and three sinks but no urinals, he couldn't help but roll his eyes. He was in the women's bathroom becuase of course he was, quickly turning the lock on the door buying himself a few moments though he still pressed his body against it in order to help. Knowing that the more he stayed here the worse his situation would be, he quickly tried to find a way out but unfortunately all he saw was a small window. He once again rolled his eyes, of course that was the only way out.

Taking a deep breath, he acted, he sprinted forward and jumped. The glass shattered as his body collided with it, as soon as he cleared the window, he realized that he was on the third floor because of course he was, why the hell not. It only took him a few seconds before he landed on the ground with a large thumb, the force and density of his body hitting the concrete ground caused it to crack. Before he could even take a moment to catch his breath and think about what to do next and heard a loud bang coming from above him, quickly turning his head he saw the agent that was chasing him stick his head out the window and look down at him "TARGET IS ON THE GROUND!" he yelled before turning around and disappearing, no doubt running down the stairs right now.

He needed to get out of here 'MOM, DAD!' he screamed in his head knowing that he needed to get to them before they did. He didn't even wait before he started to sprint as fast as he could for home.

* * *

Johnathan rolled his eyes for the fifth time this past hour as he continued to listen to Martha rant about how Clarks gone again without giving them any notice or warning "god, we should never have told him" she spoke which really got a reaction out of him.

He quickly rose from the dining room chair and held out a hand trying to calm her down as she continued to pace back and forth "Martha he needed to know. We didn't have the right to keep that from him any longer" of course it's gone through his head more times than he could count, he couldn't help it. He told his son something that was going to change him forever, he's never going to get a bigger shock than that in his life.

"YES, WE DID!" she shouted causing Johnathan to jump slightly "you should never have told him the truth, we're his parents we have the right to keep whatever the hell we deem necessary to keep him safe" she argued back with a fire he hasn't seen in a while.

"better he found out from us than discovering it on his own" he didn't yell, didn't shout, he was just loud enough to get her to stop and take in what he was saying.

"telling him, might have ruined his life" he knew that she wasn't trying to be hurtful because _he_ was the one to tell him. She was just letting out her frustrations on him because she knew he could take it, it wasn't the first time she's done this over the course of their marriage. She'll apologies later once she's calmed down.

"I know it seems like that but it's not true. I refuse to believe Clark is shallow enough to let this ruin his life" he completely refused; he knew Clark. Not where he came from but who he was, he was better than that. He's not the type of person to let some news keep him down forever "he just needs time to adjust to this. He's not a machine"

"I know what he is" she turned to face him the anger still on her face "He's my son"

Johnathan opened his mouth to say something back but before he could someone beat him to it "that's good to know Mrs. Kent" a voice said. As fast as he could Johnathan grabbed Martha's arms and pulled her back behind him and away from where the voice came from. Turning to the left to the living room, he saw a large built man wearing all black, a long trench coat and an eye patch over his eye.

"who the hell are you?" he asked with his hand balled into fists ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"at ease, solider" the man taking a step forward, the strong authoritive voice he had caused Johnathan to pause slightly though that was most likely the old instinct of his army life showing on the surface "I'm Nick Fury, the director of Shield" and there it was, their worst fears brought to life "and I would very much like to have a long conversation about your son Clark"

"NO!" Martha quickly shouted taking a step forward but was held back by her husband "Clark's just a boy, I don't care who you are or what you think you know. Just leave him alone!" she continued to yell while trying to move forward with a look of anger that made Fury feel like she was going to try and kill him.

Fury tilted his head at her before placing his hands on his hips "while I would like nothing more than to forget everything I know about your son, I can't" he turned and walked towards the living room. Johnathan and Martha following close behind him but still very much on guard, looking at every corner of the room to see if anyone else was hiding "because it is my job to make sure the world is safe from threats, and your son is a big one"

"no, he's not" Martha quickly said back without any hesitation "all he's ever done is help people, he's saved lives, helped wherever he could. He's not a threat to anyone"

Furry just sighed at her words "and it's for those reasons that I was able to convince my superiors to allow me to come here peacefully and simply talk to you about the situation you're now in. They wanted me to come here with a small army and do whatever I needed to in order to bring him in but I didn't. For the same reasons you just told me. Instead of an army I only came here with a handful of agents and they should be at the police station getting Clark and bringing him here as we speak"

"the police station" Johnathan spoke with a confused voice "why would he be there?" he asked.

Fury sighed before responding "the world is a much... weirder place than a lot of people realize. Clark isn't the only person in the world that can do the impossible"

"what?" they both asked without pause "there are others like him?" Martha asked seemingly amazed by being told that.

"yes" he simply said back.

"how many?" Johnathan couldn't help but ask. If there were others like Clark in the world then that could mean that Clark wasn't alone, or as alone as he thought he was.

"that's classified" Fury quickly said back with a sudden stern expression "but I can say that after seeing what Clark can do, I can say that he seems much more powerful than the others, except for one but she's _beyond_ classified"

"what do you mean 'seeing what Clark can do'?" Martha asked taking a step forward, Johnathan not blocking her this time.

Before Fury answered he calmly took a seat on the couch and gestured for them to do the same, Martha did but Johnathan chose to stand, though he did it right next to her "Shield has very strict protocols when it comes to an _enhanced_ , enhanced being the word we use to describe someone with abilities. The first thing we do get complete and undeniable proof of what they can do, in order to get that, we take control of a situation, which we did..." he said before being interrupted by a ringing in his pocket "excuse me" he said before reaching into his jacket and taking out his phone "Fury" he said into it.

" _sir, Mr. Kent ran as soon as he saw us. Jumped out of the third story window and bolted, he's gone"_ the voice of agent Coulson said, Fury's eyes went to the Kent's before turning back forward.

"do you have a location?" he asked already knowing the answer.

" _no sir, but it would make sense to assume that he's heading for home to his parents"_

Fury was about to respond until he heard the sound of what seemed like thunder before the voice of a young man shout 'MOM, DAD' Martha shot off the sofa and they both turned to the door.

"agreed" he said into the phone "bring everyone to the house" he hung up his end of the line and placed the phone back into his pocket before the front door burst open and the young man in question ran into the house.

"we have to go" he said running into the living room not noticing Fury sitting there calmly.

"Clark" Johnathan said reaching out to him trying to calm him down.

"I don't know what happened, they set up this robbery at the café Lana works" he spoke franticly trying to explain everything but talking way to quickly for anyone to take in everything he's saying. But Fury couldn't help but wonder that Coulson just called him and said that he escaped and while he was still on the phone with him, Clark showed up. The station was three miles away. That was a speed that he's never seen before. Though Carol was fast, that was when she was flying, not on his feet like Clark was.

"Clark" Martha said reaching out to him herself.

"I tried to help, but I didn't think it through because I thought they were going to kill Lana so I didn't think it through, I killed someone" he stopped talking at that moment once he said it out loud.

Martha and Johnathan both froze at his words, no doubt not expecting to hear that their son had killed someone, Fury himself was told ten minutes ago. Focusing back on Clark who had yet to see him. His eyes started to water and his hands started to shake "I... I killed someone" that was when he started to break down. He fell to his knees and started to cry his eyes out, his parents just couldn't take and immediately enveloped him in a huge hug. Forgetting about Fury in themselves "I killed him, I killed him" Clark kept on repeating over and over again.

"no, you didn't" Johnathan started to say himself, Fury saw his file on the way from Washington that the man himself had some kills under his belt from his time in service "you didn't kill someone, you saved someone. There is a big difference"

Fury had to admit, the fact that this kid was so distraught and upset about killing someone made much easier for him to believe that he wasn't a threat to anyone "he knew the risk" Fury said for the first-time getting Clarks attention.

He immediately stood and much like his father did before, he pushed both his parents behind him, another good sign that he was a good kid, he wanted to look after his family "who are you?" he asked concerned, his eyes still watering.

"I'm Nick Fury" he said for the second time and stood up "the director of Shield. The man who died in the operation you were involved in worked for me" he explained as Clark's face changed to one of complete bewilderment.

"what operation?" Johnathan asked placing a hand on Clarks arm lowering it down so he could pass.

"as I was saying, when Sheild encounters someone we believe to have abilities that could make them dangerous to others. We play that very close to the chest, we need to be sure, it wasn't hard to figure out that Clark had a close relationship with miss Lang. So, we used her, put her in a deadly situation, made sure you would know about it and waited" he reached down to the small coffee table and picked up the remote which was used for the TV "and you did not disappoint" he turned on the TV as a video began to play, a video which Fury placed in the VCR before he announced himself. They all looked to the sight of a car being pulled out of a river. Johnathan and Martha didn't know what it was but Clark instantly recognized it, the car started to spin in the air due to the wind and reviled a large hole over one of the back seats. The video changed to footage of what seemed to come from a security camera, it view an alley and Clark sighed at what about to happen. The Kent's both frowned as they saw two men standing at one end and a small figure come in through the other. There was no audio but the two men raised their weapons at the other but instead the other figure reached out to a nearby dumpster and seemingly without any effort throw it over sixty miles an hour and collide with the two men.

Fury was about to say something else but the sound of an engine hit his ears, based on Clarks reaction it hit his as well. Clark turned his head and looked out the window, his parents followed his actions and looked to see herd of black SUVs move down the drive way of the farm "you can say whatever you want" Fury spoke as both parents placed a hand on Clarks shoulder pulling them in towards him, it really saddened him to see the look of fear on both their faces. Not for themselves but for their son "but we know what Clark can do and it is dangerous. There are two outcomes that can happen now" dozens of men and women started to get out the cars with weapons drawn and approach the house "one, you say no to coming with us and I do what I was originally told to, whatever I have too to get Clark captured and you two will be arrested for breaking a lot of laws neither of you have ever heard of" Clark's hand turned into fists and a fierce scowl found his way to his face as he looked at Fury "two, you agree to come with me. All three of us take a drive to the airport and we go to Washington DC, we perform a few tests on you with your parents right next to you the entire time. I'll explain the situation you're in now that you'll officially be an enhanced, if there are no problems, we'll be happy to let you come back here and get on with your life" he explained of course leaving out a few details but everything can be explained one they reach the Triskelion.

There was silence for a few seconds before the front door opened and agent Coulson calmly walked in with his weapon back in its holster "Sir" he nodded towards Fury "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I'm agent Coulson" he interduced himself before turning back to the director "shall we be leaving now sir? Or requesting backup?"

The question hung in the air for a moment before Clarks fists relaxed and he took a deep breath "at the café" he said with a shaking voice "the man that I..." he couldn't even say the word, he was really winning points for himself in Fury's books "did... did he have any family?"

"no Mr. Kent" Coulson calmly said back with a slightly sad tone, no doubt feeling bad for him "while some in the operation did have family, agent Shaw did not. He'll receive full honors for his service and his ashes is will be scattered wherever his Will said he wanted it to be" he informed him.

"it seems we don't have much of a choice" Johnathan said as Martha and Clark turned to look at him, however he just looked right at Fury "we stay with him, _every_ step of the way" his voice was stern and Fury couldn't help but respect it, a man looking out for his family.

"every step of the way" he repeated.

Martha took a deep breath "than I guess we should all pack a bag" he said.

"you won't be needing anything" Fury said taking a step towards them "the cars will have food and drinks but the plane has a fully stocked kitchen, bathrooms, a shower and a change of clothes. Whatever you need"

"ok" Clark said turning to the door "let's go"

Fury decided to walk in the front of the group so the agents outside would know to put their weapons away "pack it up!" he shouted making sure everyone could hear him "we're done here" he led the group towards one of the cars and opened the back door letting the small family in first. Johnathan went in first followed by Clark and Martha, he nodded to Coulson who went to front and sat next to the agent who would be driving. Fury entered last and climbed past the family sitting in front of them.

* * *

The flight was tense to say the least, the Kent's didn't say much during the drive to the airport or the flight and Clark didn't say anything, still pretty shaken over the fact he killed someone. Though Fury was thankful that they all had something to eat and took a shower, Clark requested a change of clothes which were given, nothing special of course just a short-sleeved T-shirt and sweat pants. He calmed down slightly and took a moment to relax but Fury's seen that look on people's faces before, usually on recently made agents after a mission or soldiers after a firefight. That wouldn't go away anytime soon. Thankfully they didn't cause a problem with the other personal that where on the plane.

Or now as they all sat calmly in the car that was in the middle of a small convoy making their way through the streets of Washington D.C "so how often does this happen?" Clark asked for the first time since they left the house, is voice still small and timed. Not even looking and Fury as he asked, just looking at the window.

"not that often, once every few years" Fury said already knowing that he was asking about how many times an Enhanced in found. The cars turned the final corner before he saw Clark's eyes widen and his head lifted slightly "it's really something, isn't it?" he asked with a smirk, he never got tired of seeing people's reactions.

"what is that?" Martha asked as she and Johnathan both looked out the window at the same sight Clark was looking at.

"that is the Triskelion. Shields H.Q" he said turning his own head to see the large white building surrounded by a large body of water, completely dominating the other buildings around it.

"how long will this take?" Johnathan asked as the cars stopped when they were half way across the bridge at a check point "we still have a farm to run"

"don't worry about that" Fury said as the cars began to drive again "your bills have been taken care of for the next six months"

"what?" both he and Martha said with a surprised voice "what are you talking about?"

"it's standard procedure to cover the income for whoever we put at risk of getting behind on their bills and provide the funding necessary to help them for the next few months to make up for taking them in the first place" he explained and was thankful that they both smiled at the news. The sunlight left the windows and was replaced by artificial light letting Fury know that they were now inside. The doors where opened and everyone stepped out to the sight of the large garage filled by other cars, agents and well over a dozen armed soldiers "alright follow me" he said heading towards a side door with the family behind him "agent Coulson I believe you have a mission waiting for you"

"yes sir" Coulson said recognizing Fury's code for 'leave and do something else because you're not needed'.

Clark couldn't help but be a little nervous as the group made their way through the gigantic building, how could he not? He grew up on stories about how he should never be in a place like this. It was only a few minutes of walking before they entered a large white room full of table's, computers, lab equipment, X-ray machines. He could tell that it was very advanced stuff and something someone would know need to have if they wanted to preform tests on someone, what surprised him however was that there was only one person in there not including themselves "Doctor Okeer" Fury said as the woman at the other end of the room turned her body to reveal an attractive blonde "is everything ready?" he asked.

Her eyes widened "oh, is this them?" she asked with a wide smile and came rushing forward towards them, Clark couldn't help but compare her to a kid in a chocolate factory "you must be Clark right" she reached out and shook his hand with a lot of enthusiasm "I'm doctor Amy Okeer. I'm going to be preforming the tests on you"

"what type of tests?" Martha asked with a slightly worried tone as she walked up behind Clark and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"oh, nothing so intense" Okeer said with a smile as she started to walk over towards the table she was standing at before they arrived, the others following her closely "firstly I just want to start a base line of Clarks vitals, look for any anomaly's that occur" she grabbed a clip board and moved to the side of the room where a machine similar to what they have at hospitals on a table, beside that table was bed bolted down the ground "Clark, if you would have a seat and remove your shirt" she patted down on the bed "Director, will you be joining us for the whole examination?" she asked.

"yes" Fury said back quickly "I will be present, I want to see this"

Clark did as he was instructed and sat on the bed "Mrs. Kent, you have a background in nursing, don't you?" she asked. Martha was taken back at first before nodding to Amy "great, can you help. I was thinking you might feel better doing some of this yourself" she said.

"you thought right" Martha said stepping forward and grabbing some patches that where attached to the machine "I assume you want these attached to the usual places?"

"correct" Amy smiled as Johnathan and Fury just remained silent "oh, and considering you know about Clarks... abilities" she said trying to find the right word "you've done your own tests?"

Martha quickly nodded as she did as instructed "yes but I never got anything concreate, than again I never had access to this type of tech. Though I can tell you you're going to need something strong to get past his skin for a blood sample. A simple needle won't do it" she said while Clark and Johnathan nodded along as she followed the rule.

The rule that was made when they were on the plane here, since Shield seemed to be doing this peacefully, they agreed that they would play along and be helpful but considering they already thought Clark was an... enhanced they decided to keep it that way, they would just not mention Clark was technically an alien.

Any smiled "thank you, that actually is useful to know" she finished typing on the computer and grabbed a recorder "this is Dr. Amy Okeer of Shield, Personal number 847BG52. I am about to perform the first of a series of exams on an official enhanced individual named Clark Joseph Kent. In the presence of the exams are the subject's adoptive parents Martha & Johnathan Kent and the current Director of Shield Nickolas Fury" she spoke in a very calm and collected voice as she took a step towards the machine that she was going to use first "Clark, are you here of your own free will?" she asked

"err... yes" he surprised by the sudden question.

"and do I have your permission to perform these tests?" she asked.

"yes, I do" he said leaning forward towards the recorder.

Amy smirked at that "you don't have to lean in" she whispered.

"oh, sorry" he leaned back with a sheepish smile on his face.

"ok" Amy smiled as she pressed someone buttons on the machine "let's see what we can see" it was more of a mumble to himself rather than talking to others "o...k, that's interesting. I'm going to need to increase the power to hopefully get a reading" she pressed some buttons and waited, the machine let out a beep and she looked in again with confused eyes "Martha have you ever tried to get a heartbeat from him?" she asked turning to the concerned mother.

"yes" Martha walked forward the look at the machine and frowned at the sight "I never got anything though."

"yep" Amy sighed "neither can I. congratulations Clark. You're officerly dead" she joked.

"what are you talking about?" Johnathan asked walking forward as well and looked at what both women where starring at "this means nothing to me" he spoke looking at the screen but saw nothing apart from numbers and lines.

Amy ignored him and spoke "it is unknown at this time but it appears that the subject's skin is so dense that it is preventing first attempts to scan his heart rate. I will attempt a deep X-ray scan later but for now I do need to try and get a DNA sample" she quickly went to a nearby table and pulled out a small hand held drill "ok, hopefully this will work" her eyes landed on Clarks and saw the bewilderment in them "don't worry Clark, if this starts to hurt, just say so and we'll stop" she stopped right next to him and took a seat. Turning around she grabbed a small side table that was next to the bed he was sitting on "can you rest your arm on the table please" he did as instructed and she gently placed on hand on his wrist and placed the tip of the drill over his arm. She flicked the switch and the drill started to spin, Fury watched with a close gaze as the drill touched his skin but Clark didn't so much as bat an eye, he could tell that Okeer was a little frustrated at that pushed the drill down a little harder but to make it even more interesting, smoke started to come off the tip of the drill and the metal itself began bend and twist "ok" she said pulling the drill away and looked at the now broken mangled drill "well that didn't work out. Ok for now, we'll head to another room and try the X-way" she grabbed the recorder before pulling off the patches that where attached to Clarks chest "you can put your shirt back on now, if you'll all follow me, the X-ray machine is in the other room" without another word she turned and walked towards the exit.

It was a short walk through the corridors, a door which led to a large empty room, in the center was a large Cat Scanner "this should do the trick" Clark looked to the left and saw a small room with a large class window "ok Clark, this is a heavily modified Cat scanner, lay down on that table. Everyone else follow me" she said walking to the door, Fury and Johnathan followed but Martha lingered for a moment, she reached out and placed a hand on Clarks shoulder. Though he didn't know whether or not it was for him or her, not that he minded. It was only a few seconds before she left and Clark took a moment to himself before walking forward and laying on the table " _ok Clark, just keep calm and take deep breaths"_ the voice of Amy said through the com separating the rooms.

In the other room all the adults where looking closely as the table Clark was resting on moved in towards the machine "ok, here we go" Amy mumbled, she reached out and pressed a button on the left side of the window "Clark, the machine is going to turn on now. So, when it lights up and makes a noise just keep calm" she let go of the button and started to type away on the console, just as she said, the scanner started to light up and Clark was completely inside "beginning multi-spectrum biological scan" Amy laughed as she looked at the screen "that's much better... woah" she said as her smile turned into a frown and her jaw practically dropped to the ground "that can't be right" she started to furiously type on the console.

"what? What is it?" Martha asked with a worried voice as she looked at the screen and froze herself "what the fu..."

"Doctor" Fury said with crossed arms "anything you want to report?" he asked.

Amy took a few more minutes before she turned to face her boss "sir, I've never seen anything like this before" though she quickly turned off the machine before the radiation did any damage to Clark's body.

"what do you mean?" he asked as Johnathan walked forward to look at the machine, but he still didn't know what he was looking at.

"sir, he has two hearts" Amy said, that flew Fury's head through the loop. That didn't make any sense, how could he have to hearts? How does that even happen? Was he born with another? He would have had to have been, it's not like he grew it or was given it surgically.

"I'm going to need you to explain that Doctor. In detail" he said with a stern voice.

"yes, please do" Johnathan said taking a step away from the console and standing beside Fury.

Amy sighed as she glanced back to the computer screen which held a still image of Clark's chest as both his hearts "well, from first glance the hearts seem to be beating out of sync with each other. Meaning its fours beats pair second instead of two. They're twelve center-meters apart, both looking extremely healthy, very healthy in fact. I'm gonna need to perform more tests, a lot of tests to find out more" she said with a small smile on her face, not that Fury was surprised. He chose Dr. Okeer for the task of preforming the tests on the enhanced, because she had a strong thirst for mysteries of the human body, well mysteries of changed human bodies at least.

"NO!" Martha shouted suddenly "that wasn't the deal" she turned to face Fury "you said _some_ tests; you're not turning my son into some lab rat"

"we're not going to do that" Fury reassured her with "but we are going to perform the rest of the tests before all three of you are briefed. Doctor, let's move to the gym. It's what he can do physically that the council is interested in" he turned towards the door they entered through.

"sir" Amy said before he left "I would like to send these scans to Sci-Tech, for study" she said with calm voice.

Fury seemed to consider it and he had good reason to, Sci-Tech was the nick name for the Shield science and technology academy, full of the brightest young minds in the world. But after a moment he shook his head "I understand you want to know more of the unknown doctor but for now I want to keep close to the chest" they all followed him out.

They told Clark that they were done and made their way towards the gym, but of course it wasn't a regular one. Not in the Triskelion, all the equipment was specify made to handle strong and fast individuals. Keep in mind strong and fast was an understatement when it comes to enhanced. Though as they walked Amy spoke in to the recorder stating what she discovered along with some other theories about what the second heart does as well as why it was there. But Fury couldn't help but wonder why Clark didn't seem to have any reaction to the news of the second heart, like he always knew it was there. Though hopefully that would all be explained later during the briefing as it would be more of a much-needed conversation between himself and Clark.

Considering what the gym was designed for, it wasn't off the ground level, well technically it was under the ground floor in the basement level. After five minutes of walking they reached their destination "woah" Clark and Johnathan said as they reached a large hall the size of the garage they arrived at when they first entered. It had a large obstacle course that ran the along the length of the entire room, a treadmill that seemed more machine than running track, a thin metal bar that was connected between to large pillars that Clark thinks was used for weightlifting.

"impressive, isn't it?" Fury said with a smirk "so, are you ready first the physical tests" he turned and looked at Clark.

Clark turned to the older man with a small smile "yes sir"

"great" Amy smiled as she started to walk forward "now normally you would be doing this shirtless with a lot equipment attached to you to monitor your vitals but since now we know that won't work, we'll just get straight to it" the others followed her as she walked "Clark, would you like to get on the treadmill" he did as instructed and everyone stood few feet away while Amy stayed by the controls "ok let's start at the average running speed for an adult male at eight point four miles pair hour" as the words left her mouth she grabbed a small remote that was connected with the machine and it started. It went without saying that when Clark started to run, he didn't even feel it and after ten minutes he was starting to get bored while Amy continued to speak into the recorder about the progress, he was making "how you feeling Clark?" she asked.

He shrugged back "I'm ok"

Amy smirked at him "well, if that's the case then let's turn it up a bit" she pressed a button on the remote and the speed increased "twenty miles pair hour" Clark noticed the difference but of course he was easily able to keep up "not bad. Thirty miles" she turned it up again.

"Clark" Fury took a step forward as, Clark turned to face the director still keeping up with the speed seemingly without trouble "what do you think the fasted you ran was?" he asked.

Clark was silent for a moment, the only sound being the one of his feet rapidly hitting the man-made track underneath him "I don't know the exact speed but once I outran a train" he explained very casually.

"alright" he turned back to Amy "let's speed it up" she nodded and pressed the bottom again and now the treadmill started to get faster and faster not stopping for a moment.

"forty miles pair hour" Amy said as it started to get faster and faster "fifty, sixty" everyone, even Martha and Johnathan started to look amazed at how fast his legs where going "seventy, a hundred…..a" Amy's voice started to leave her as she was to amazed by what Clark was doing "a hundred and fifty" Clark's legs became a blur as they moved back and floor "two humdr…" Amy started but was stopped as Clarks legs came out from under him and he landed face first into the rubber of the treadmill but unfortunately as his body hit the rubber as was shot backwards so fast that he went across the whole room and crashed into the solid concreate wall even cracking it.

"CLARK!" Martha shouted as she and Johnathan ran over to him, Fury and Amy also both made their way over as Clark seemed to be calmly lifting himself up without any trouble. Though that didn't stop them from fussing over him and dusting him off making sure he was ok.

As Fury and Amy reached them, she was able to get her voice back "and the top recorded speed ran was two hundred miles pair hour before tripping" she spoke into the recorder "Clark Kent just ran twenty times faster than the world record" Clark turned to look at them while Amy walked past them to look at the wall he just dented "as his body collided with the wall which is made from reinforced concreate, it seemed to have left a large crack, his skin proving to be even more dense than I originally thought. Though they'll be no way to know for sure unless we can do more tests"

"are you alright?" Fury asked as he stepped in front of him. Clark took a moment before nodding calmly, he was quite trying to figure out if he was being truthful or not but in the end he decided that he was "good, let's see how strong you are" he turned and started to walk towards the machine that just seemed to be a metal pole placed between two large white plastic pillars "in short, this is an artificial strength test" he started as the Kent's looked at the machine closely "the pillars are a container for two strong electromagnet's. One at the bottom and another resting at the top of the pole, the more power we add the stronger the magnetism, the heaver it is to lift off the ground. This is something Captain America would use" it went without saying that their eyebrows at that little bit of info "you ready to see how strong you really are?" he looked at Clark who once again smiled at him before nodding.

It didn't take a genius to know he was enjoying this a little, not that anyone could blame him, is most likely the first time he's ever been able to really test himself, to push his limits. How could he not be having a little fun. He moved towards the machine and reached down to place his hands on the bar, without any instruction he picked up the bar and held it over his head. He simply shrugged "it's not that heavy"

Fury gave him a flat stare "that's because it's not turned on yet" as the words left his mouth a small smile formed on it. Turning his head, he gave Amy a nod as she turned on the machine.

"now, we have a basic idea of how strong you are considering how fast the dumpster was when you threw it" she pressed the button and a small hum sound was heard from the machine but Clark seemed like he didn't notice "let's start with one ton of weight" the remote made a small beep sound as she pushed the button. The first thing Fury noticed was that Clark still looked like he didn't know it was turned on, it wasn't just that his face looked nonchalant but even in his body posture, his arms weren't shaking or looking strained, the same could be said for his legs, completely still "Clark, on a scale of one to ten, how heavy would you say that is for you?" Amy asked as she walked forward towards Clark and closely inspected his arms, looking for any strain in the muscle or bulging veins showing stress.

Clark looked at her for a moment with a look of confusion "it's already on a ton?" he asked "I thought it was warming up. Err... one" he said calmly shrugging again.

"alright" Amy nodded as she took a step back "let's get this thing moving then" she pushed the button again "three tones, five, seven, ten" she started and everyone began to look in with further and further interest "twenty, thirty, forty, fifty" Clark winced slightly as he started to feel the weight on his arms, his legs bent to provide better support for himself "one hundred, one fifty, two hundred" his arms started to drop slightly "two fifty...thre... three hundred" even Amys voice began to leave her as she saw what he was doing "five hundred tons" Clark's face began to feet up and go red as his legs began to bend lower until he was just a few inches off the ground. With a loud grunt he stood up again and was able to stand up again though the pole was rested as his waist he didn't seem able to bring it up again "eight hundred" a small drop of sweat began to roll down his head and he could feel the pole slipping from his grip "one thousand tons" as the words left Amy's mouth the pole dropped from his hands and slammed back to the ground with a loud thud "he has dropped the weight at one thousand tons and he seems mildly tired"

Fury took a step forward with a look of complete amassment "that is a type of strength I have only seen once before" he stopped in front of Clark as he rested his hands on his knees taking deep breaths, though they all turned to face him when he stopped "you ok?" he asked and Clark slowly nodded "come on, it's time we all had a conversation" he turned and moved to the exit though his head landed on Amy before they left "Doctor Okeer, I want your report on Mr. Kent in the index within the day and I want it under level ten clearance"

"Yes sir" she said as the others left, she turned around and continued to speak into the recorder.

* * *

Despite how nervous Clark and his parents were as they sat in the meeting room which seemed to be on some middle floor and he only knew that because the entire right wall was a dozen windows that gave a good view of the city. He was at the same time relieved because he was in pain, physical pain. That hasn't happened since he was a toddler and he barely remembered it, but his arms and legs ached, that was the first time he has ever truly tested himself and even he was surprised by what he found.

Two hundred miles per hour and a thousand tones? Imagine what he could do with that. That was just the start of what he could do, he didn't tell anyone about his senses or his X-ray eyes, he didn't trust Fury or Sheild enough for that, if they knew of course they would become much more concerned and may do something drastic, he wouldn't tell them unless he had too.

But he had to bring his mind to the situation he was now in. Himself, his mum and dad where all sitting on one side of a long meeting table and Fury sitting across from them with two files on the table in front of him, Clark was sitting in the middle of his parents at the corner of the table and it didn't take a genius to know that they were also incredibly nervous, because they didn't know what was about the happen now either. All, any of us knew was it was something about a briefing "now that he we have done the tests we need to do for the moment, we can start with what's going to happen in your lives now" Fury said calmly.

"why does anything have to happen?" Martha said with a hint of worry in her voice "we've never had a problem before"

"which I am very grateful for" he really was, the fact that the Kent family was so common and boring made it much easier for Fury to convince his superiors that the family wasn't a threat "but as I told you before, now that Clark is a recognized enhanced, he's going to be sought after by a lot of people not as nice as we were" he spoke grimly.

"what are talking about?" Johnathan asked with an added harshness in his tone.

"it's Sheild's job to protect people and now that we know what Clark can do, his speed, strength and his intelligent" Fury's eyes landed on Clarks "your skills blow Captain America out of the water. Could you imagine how many criminal organizations would pay to have you work for them, can you imagine how much they would pay for a drop of your blood" Clark himself slowly started to sink in his chair and his eyes landed on the ground as he began to think about how right Fury was "right now, are priority is to keep you and your family safe. Which is why we're upping security at you're farm" they all looked up at that.

"excuse me?" Martha asked "what type of security?"

Fury reached for one of the files and opened it "well, the first thing we're doing is installing a strong panic room in the basement so if you're ever attacked you can hold out somewhere safe until help arrives. A network of security cameras all spaced out around the farm, every room is getting a silent alarm which will connect to the Shield team that is being set up at one of the old abandoned missiles-silos near the town and we're going to be installing an electric fence around the farm along with motion sensors" he listed while ignoring the shocked looks of the family "and before you say anything this is none negotiable"

"No, no. It's not that" Johnathan spoke "it's just, are we really in _that_ much danger. Like Martha said, we've never had a problem before"

"I understand that" Fury nodded "which is why I feel I don't need to move you to another city with another name" he smirked slightly at the looks that had telling them that "which is what we usually do"

"ok, how long will that take?" Martha asked with concern in her voice "not that we're not grateful for the protection but if it takes too long people are going to wonder why we have so many trucks and builders coming in and out the house and all around the farm"

"don't worry about that, we work very quickly when we need to" Fury pulled the file back and closed it "now for the other part, it goes without saying but there are a few rules that we need you to follow"

"ok" Clark simply said in a low voice "I'm used to it"

"good" he nodded back before leaning back in his chair "it goes without saying but I'll say it anyway, you cannot show what you can do in public to anyone under any circumstance, due to your abilities you can't have any professional sports career because it would be cheating" Clark rolled his eyes at that, no doubt he's heard that before and now he's just tired of it "and of course we need to make sure you stay the calm well-mannered kid you are. So, once a month a Shield certified psychiatrist will go to the farm for an hour-long meeting to make sure you're ok mentally"

"what!?" he said suddenly with a shocked and annoyed look "why is that even..."

"it's none negotiable" Fury repeated interrupting him. He looked like he was ready to argue but a stern look from his father seemed to dismay him "that's all the main rules at moment" he took a deep sigh and Clark could tell he was building up to something "but for now there is something I want to ask you, off the record this time"

Martha and Johnathan leaned in slightly knowing what this is, is no doubt going to be important. Clark himself also looked up and was paying attention, looking at every detail on Fury's face, his body language, trying to out what he could. Using his brain, his senses he could tell that Fury was nervous, as if he was building up to something that he had been preparing for and even now he wasn't sure of himself "Clark, you're fifth-teen years old. By now, I'd bet you're starting to think about what you want to do with your life"

His parents didn't answer, they just remained quite knowing that it was a question directed at their son "it's crossed my mind" his said quietly not wanting to reveal much about his plans for his life.

"and with your test scores, your intelligence, the offers you've received from Harvard, Yale, M.I.T. you're looking at a very fortunate, very wealthy future" Fury leaned in and grasped his hands together "unless of course you're looking for a future where you help people, were you're a part of something bigger"

Clark tilted his head slightly at what he was saying "what are you getting at?" he asked.

Fury didn't say anything at first, his eye just looked down towards the file they had yet to see. Until he placed a hand on it and pushed it over towards him, Clark lifted in hand and placed in on the file before picking it up and looking at the title. His eye brows rose at the words ' _Avengers Initiative'_ "six years ago, there had been an idea called, the Avengers Initiative" Clark himself leaned and as he opened the file and he didn't have the words to describe what he saw, it was a picture of a woman wearing some kind of red and blue suit with a star on the chest, the picture seemed to be taken from some kind of old security camera in the desert but that wasn't what shocked him, what truly shocked him was that the woman seemed to be firing some kind of energy blast from her hands "the idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more, to see if they could come together when we needed them too, so they could fight the battle's that we never could. As time goes on the world continues to fill up with people who can't be matched or controlled. Take HYDRA during world war two, they were one step away from winning the war but Captain America stopped them, an artificial enhanced"

There was silence from the Kent's as they tried to understand what Fury was saying, Clark himself was still fixed on the file. It was hard not to feel that this... whatever this was, it was important to him, anyone could hear the passion in his voice as he spoke. Slowly his eyes looked up and met Fury's own "what are you asking director?" he spoke calmly but, on the inside, he was in complete shock about what he was being told.

Fury's eye never left Clarks as he spoke back "I'm ask whether or not you want to be a part of something bigger. You help people Clark. I'm asking whether or not you want to do that full time" now they defiantly understood what they were being asked.

"woah, woah, woah. Hold on" Johnathan said with a concerned and angry voice "you want my son to work for you?" he asked.

"that's not happening" Martha said with an equally heated voice "you're not turning my son into some solider or spy, he's just a..."

"who is she?" Clark asked interrupting his mother, both his parents looked at him for a moment, frowning already knowing that he was considering it. Clark ignored them both and picked up the picture of the woman showing it to Fury.

"her name is Carol Danvers, right now that's all I can tell you but if you join Shield, climb the ranks, you become a level eight agent, you get the info we have on her" right now Fury was ignoring the parents and was just talking with Clark and he was doing the same, having a talk with Fury as if Martha and Johnathan weren't there.

"I can't just sign up to join this. I'm still fifth-teen and even if I wasn't, I doubt you could just give me a job without a lot of questions being asked" he started and Fury couldn't help but be impressed by how right Clark was, with every second that went passed he started to think that Clark would do a better and better job as an agent "so what would you're plan be?"

"you might remember Dr. Okeer mention academies the Shield has for the best and brightest" Clark nodded "well, I'd put you in them. Normally it would just be one. But with your Inteligent's, your abilities. You could join either Sci-Tech or the specialists. Sci-Tech would tech you biology, chemistry, physics, advanced mathematics, engineering, pretty much every topic under the sun, they would have you in lab working on any number of things to help Shield, creating better technology, studying 084s. 084s being objects of unknown origins, creating counter measures for bioweapons. The specialists would be training you as a field agent, that's espionage, spying, infiltrating and sometimes assassination. If you'd managed to join both and complete both you'd start Shield and I bet within twenty, twenty-five years you could be where I am" Fury really did believe that, of course there were a dozen different things are gonna need to happen but they could.

"No!" Martha shouted before she stood up with an angry gaze "we're done here" Johnathan stood up and got ready to leave as well.

"and what about them?" Clark asked still ignoring them "if I do this what happens to them" everyone knew who he was talking about.

"I promise you, I will make sure they're never hurt or used against you" he said back calmly.

Clark did believe him, after all he could always tell when someone was lying to him, was this really a good thing for him? Could he really do it? Step out of the shadows and into the light. Even if he did what would that do to his family? He's saved them a lot of money by helping out on the farm with his powers, would they still be able pay the bills while at the same time hiring farm hands to do all the work. He stood up before his parents could tell him too "I'll get back to you on that offer" he stepped behind his chair and placed it back under the table.

"there'll be a car waiting for you back in the garage, I trust you remember the way" Clark nodded before Martha placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Let's go" she said as Johnathan led the way for the small family out the room and towards the elevator.

* * *

Standing on the top level of Shields HQ, stood a man that would bring about a new age for the human race. And it needed to happen sooner rather than later, it would be soon now though. All that was left was for a few more pieces to fall into place. Alexander Pierce had his eye on something else right now, turning around from the large window he saw the file of Clark Kent on his computer screen, Fury was right about one thing, Kent had the potential to be an incredible agent. All he needed was the right training and he could become a one-man army, of course he saw everything on the cameras during Mr. Kent's tests being the undersecretary to the world security council had its perks. He answered to no-one expect the council and that made him a type of partner to Fury, they were two sides of the same coin, Fury handled the agency and Pierce handled the politics. Of course, Fury still had to answer to the council and not to Pierce, but it didn't hurt the have him to do all the jobs he couldn't be bothered with and he was really good at it.

It was only because of his skills in negotiation that Shield was given permission to begin construction of their new project 'project Helicarrier' of course it was never for Shield. No, everything he has done as been towards one goal. The takeover of Shield by HYDRA. The world is getting too dangerous and it's turning into chaos, HYDRA can change this, HYDRA can bring order to the lives of six billion people. All he needed to do was get rid of the obstacles that where in the way, Zola was still trying to find a way to do it, to find all the people that will not bend to the will of HYDRA but until then he needed to work with what he had. Right now, he knew that Kent would never allow or be a part of what HYDRA had planned, he was too...…. good and he couldn't allow Kent to get the skills to be an agent, he was dangerous enough as it was.

He needed to be eliminated.

Hearing the phone on his desk ring, he reached out and picked it up. Without even looking at the caller ID he pressed it to his ear and didn't say anything _"we're in position sir"_ a voice said on the other end of the line.

"get it done, as quickly as possible" he said back with no hesitation.

" _understood sir, Hail HYDRA"_ The voice said.

"Hail HYDRA" he said back as he placed the phone back down and turned to face the city skyline.

* * *

"You're not doing it" Martha said calmly with her arms crossed as she looked out the window over at the body of water that was separating the Triskelion from the rest of the city. It didn't take them long to get back to the garage, only around five minutes. And just as Fury said, two black SUVs and a Mercedes-Maybach in the middle, it was the type of car rich businessman drove or had driven for them. In front of the middle car was Agent Coulson and a woman who introduced herself as Agent May. Both agents sat in the front of the car while the family was in the back.

"well hang on" Johnathan said in a calm voice "let's at least talk about this"

"there's nothing to talk about" she quickly said back turning to face him "he's not doing it"

Clark sighed as he got ready to hear them start rant about him again "Martha, you can't deny this is a good opportunity for him. I know" he quickly added before any words could leave her mouth "I know, we've spent his entire life trying to keep him hidden because _you know why"_ he added still not saying anything about Clark's origins "I don't know, maybe we were wrong" he sighed.

"you can't do that" she said back shaking her head "you can't just get rid of years of fear and paranoia just by having one conversation with one man" Clark couldn't help but agree, he's spent his entire life making sure he was never found by people like Fury because of the fear of what he would do to him.

Johnathan didn't say anything at first, he wanted to play another angel. It was clear he was for the idea of Clark joining Shield, though he didn't know why for certain. Maybe it was the idea of Clark becoming a military man like him that gave him a sense of pride, his son defending his country like he did, or maybe it was Clark not having to hide what he was anymore "Clark" he said gently nudging his shoulder with his own as he looked at his son who sat between he and Martha "was he lying?" he asked already knowing that Clark was paying attention to that, he knew Clark had developed a habit of always looking out for lies.

With a sigh, he shook his head "no, he never lied once"

Martha sighed herself "let's just…. Let's just wait until where home before we talk about this more" taking a deep breath she let her head fall back against the head rest of her seat "I just want a moment to breath" they stayed like that in silence for another few minutes, each of them thinking their own thoughts. That was until Clark moved forward from his seat and sat down opposite them but faced the closed window that separated the drivers from them.

He reached up and knocked on the glass, not two seconds later it rolled down and he saw Coulson in the passenger seat and May driving "you alright?" he asked looking over his shoulder and back at him.

"is it worth it?" he asked back not answering his question "working for Shield, being one of their agents"

Martha and Johnathan both looked on interested in what he asked. Coulson just looked over to May and she herself gave him a glance, he was taking the question to heart and he wanted to give an honest answer "it's never been easy. Not for single day" he started he looked back out the front "there are times when you'll find yourself questioning everything you've ever believed in, then there are times when you're in some other third world country telling their police, their people what to do and even though you know it's for their own good you won't be able to stop asking yourself whether or not you're one of the good guy's any more" May gave him another glance, no doubt thinking he's being a bit to morbid. Martha started to hate the idea of him joining more and more but Johnathan understood, he was solider, he's lived that life. Spent tours in Afghanistan and he would be lying if he didn't said he never once felt like he was an invader

"but, every now and then you do something or are a part of a mission that makes you believe that you really a good force in the world, people say that you remember the bad more than the good but I've never believed that myself. I can still remember this mission I had about three years ago, Shield got a tip that there was this Warlord in south America that had managed to get his hands on some Vibranium, the same metal that Captain America's Shield is made from. Of course, we couldn't let him keep that but at the same time we had to prove he had it. I spent two months in a run-down apartment a mile away from this guys villa, I found out that he didn't have the metal, but he was taking part in human trafficking. I called it in and the next day we raided the place. Got evidence on his activities and his books, I spent the next week leading teams taking over his safe houses, warehouses, everything. By the end of that month we freed over two hundred people" he looked back at Clark through the gap "and every time it gets hard, I just think back to looks on their faces when I told them they were free, when it gets hard I go to bed remembering that I did that. Yes, Clark" he added a small smile "I think it's worth it"

Clark gave him a smiled at him "that sounds nice" he said nodding. Coulson smiled back at him.

"we're here" May said interrupting the tender moment between the to, as Clark looked over, he could see a small smile on her face as well. Turning his eyes to the front window he could see that they had entered the same airport they came from and the large modified plane they came in was waiting for them.

"come on Clark" Martha said in a natural voice, the first time all day she sounded calm, he didn't doubt that she and dad listened in to what Coulson was saying as well.

Following his parents Clark stepped out of the car and walked over towards the large plane with Coulson and May behind them. Stopping at the end of the large ramp that led to the bottom of the plane which seemed to be a small garage that could fit two cars and a lab that was behind secure strong glass, a spiral stair case on the right of that which led to the lounge sitting area of the plane "Mr. Kent" Coulson said behind the three.

Turning around Clark saw Coulson behind him with an outstretched hand "I want to thank you for coming in, for trusting us"

Clark smiled back and shook his hand "thanks for asking nicely and..." his eyes fell down to the ground before looking "I'm sorry, about the agent in the alley"

Coulson gave him a sad smile "I hope I see you again" he looked over his shoulder to the parents "Mr. And Mrs. Kent" he nodded at the two before reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a pair of sunglasses.

Clark turned around the same time he did and walked up the ramp to where they waited for him, they all stood there for a moment while he and Johnathan gave Martha a look, she rolled her eyes "ok, maybe they're not that bad" she crossed her arms "but we still need to have a long talk about this"

"I'm not saying we're not going to have this talk" Johnathan started "but you have to admit, giving Clark a full education along with a full-time job if he wants it sounds like a great deal"

She sighed before nodding "you're right, it does but what about that 'Avengers stuff' what the hell was all that about"

Johnathan shrugged "I don't know"

As the two continued to talk back and forth Clark let a small smile form on his face, despite being found out by the government, he didn't think this could have gone better, so far at least. The agency seemed to have some good people, they were giving him a choice and seemed to be looking after his family as well ' _maybe joining wouldn't be the worst idea'_ he thought to himself as a sound hit his powerful ears. Frowning he turned around and saw to black dots in the sky getting closer, he took a few steps closer, making it down the ramp. His eyebrows rose as he saw that they were in fact armed helicopters "Coulson" he said looking over to the agent who was talking to May, the man turned from May and looked over to Clark "did we have an air escort?" he asked.

Coulson frowned at him "not that I was aware of, why?" he asked.

"then what are they?" Clark asked as pointed towards the opposite end of the airport. As Coulson and May both turned as the two helicopters and entered the airports space and could now be heard and seen by everyone in the area. And they could see that they were heavily armed attack helicopters.

Clark saw May place two fingers up to her ear, her eyes quickly widened "COULSON!" she shouted, pulling out her weapon, she couched behind one of the SUVs she turned to look at Clark "THEY'RE NOT ARES" all the other agents readied their weapons.

He turned back to look at the choppers and his eyes widened as he saw that they had separated, one was about fly over the cars and the other was about the fly over the plane "get off the plane" he whispered to himself before he turned around "GET OFF THE PLANE!" he shouted turning around he saw that Martha and Johnathan stopping there little spat and turning to look at him, glancing over his shoulder he saw a missile leaving one of the small chopper wings and moving towards them at a fast speed. Using all the speed he could get, his adrenaline pushing him to got even faster than before but then it happened. As if in slow motion, which was a first to him.

As if he was halfway through the garage of the plane, something caught his eye. Seemingly going over his right shoulder, the small missile past him and made his way towards his family, his mouth opened and he screamed in defiance, his eyes watered as he saw the frozen faces of Martha and Johnathan and he tried to reach out and grab the explosive before it could kill his family but as he reached out all he could do was lightly tap the edge of it but that was all. His eyes watered as he realized what was about to happen, the missile went through the gap between their bodies and struck the ground a few feet behind him them. Even at his top speed, all he could do was watch on in horror as a powerful blast of fire ingulfed his family and then himself as well.

* * *

"THIS IS AGENT COULSON, WE NEED IMMEDATE ASSISTA..." Coulson started to shout into his come before he cut off by a power blast that came from the middle of plane which led to a chain reaction that caused the engines of the plane explode as well. If that wasn't bad enough a second missile hit the first SUV of the small convey and completely destroyed that as well, seemingly at the same time. The shockwave of both blasts caused everyone on the ground to be knocked off their feet and onto their backs.

Any solider that has been hit by a blast be it an IED or and RPG can tell you there is a moment where everything just stops. You're on the ground, your vision is blurry, there's ringing in your ears and your mid hasn't yet caught up to what's happened. That was what Coulson was feeling right now, he was lying on his side, dirt and grit poured over him. His eyes opened to his friend Melinda May taking cover behind a turned over car firing her weapon at something. Their eyes met and she quickly ran over to him and started to drag him to cover "Ph... Ph..." she yelled at him yet he still couldn't hear her "PHIL!" she shouted again this time the ringing cut out and he was able to get a sense of his scenes.

"Situation!" He shouted as he pulled his side arm and looked over the cover of the car and saw that three different armored vehicles and driven into the airport and parked opposite them. He counted at least a dozen different hostiles all with full body armor and automatic weapons currently firing at them and the other out gunned agents.

"two dozen hostiles, automatic weapons, one sniper of the roof of the hanger, three agents down, another injured, back up two minutes away, choppers are making another run" May said back in a calm voice as she stood up and fired her weapon and Coulson didn't doubt she hit at least two targets, getting back down behind the cover she looked down to the ground and sighed before her eyes found his "three civilians down" he looked at her with confusion before May looked over to the plane that was still burning brightly.

For a moment all he could do was look down and sigh, this was their fault he said to himself. The Kent's where good people, innocent people, their only crime was doing what they could to keeping their son safe and they were right, we brought them in and now not a day later they were dead. His look of sadness turned into a frown as he quickly stood up and fired his weapon three more times taking out another hostile.

It wasn't long however before he looked up and saw the two choppers finishing their run and making their way towards them again. The two agents shared a look as they both knew what was about to happen next, back up to far away, outmatched and outgunned "damn, I was looking forward to tonight" May said casually as they both looked at each other.

"date with Andrew?" he guessed with a raised eye brow.

"Italian" she said back calmly.

"expensive" he said with a shrug.

"guess it doesn't matter now" May gave him a sad smile, he had no problem returning it.

Knowing that it was about to happen in the next few moments the two closed their eyes and prepared themselves as much as they could. At least that was the plan at least "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream hit their ears, it was loud, louder than anything either on them has ever heard before. on basic instinct the two agents let go of their weapons and used their hands to cover their ears, not a second later the glass on all the vehicles that were still in one piece after all the fighting just shattered into a thousand tiny shards.

Before Coulson could even figure out what just happed a powerful beam of red energy went right through the middle of the gap between him and May going right through the car, they were taking cover behind. He didn't know what it was aimed at but he did hear the sound of a large explosion and a crash. He and May both looked back behind them to where that blast had come from, it went without saying that both their faces paled at the sight.

It came from the still burning plane and a large downwards crack was opened, behind it, nothing was seen except more fire, blackness and two red dots. As the moments past Coulson realized that all the gun fire had stopped, normally the two agents would take the advantage and start to open fire but they were both fixed on the dots that where getting bigger. To his and Mays horror a pair of hands where placed on either side of the crack, metal bent and tore as it was pushed further open.

Clark stepped on the edge, his shirt completely burnt off and his pants in shreds. But that wasn't what Coulson was focusing on, his eyes where shining a bright red, no doubt that was where the blast came from, what really crushed him though, was that he swore he could see tears coming down from those demonic red eyes. It wasn't hard to find out what was about to happen, anyone with half a brain could tell the look on his face was one of complete unmatched rage. He was taking deep, heavy breaths as his head moved side to side looking for something and it found it. He locked eyes with the people that where attacking them "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" he screamed again as he leaped forward.

Coulson had never seen anything like it, Clark's body rammed into what was left of the car they were in front of and it was sawing through the air over the tarmac and runway that separated them, from the assailants, pretty much a few minutes old no man's land. He turned his head and saw as it hit its targets, three men were crushed between one of their own vehicles and his half torn one. Clark walked forward without any fear on his face, just more deep breaths and a look of furry. As he made it to the half way point one of the helicopters steadied itself over the men and began to fire a heavy machine gun at its target. He staggered slightly as the large bullets hit his skin but it didn't do more than that, with hesitating he jumped. And even now Coulson couldn't believe his eyes, Clark jumped so high he matched the height of the helicopter itself. His body collided with the machine and the chopper swayed back and forth in the air as it tried to stay airborne despite Clark swinging from the side of it but he used his hands to punch holes in it in order to drag himself towards the cockpit. Once he did though, all Coulson could do was wince in disgusted as he saw Clark broke the front window the pilot would look out of, grab said pilot, rip him from his chair and lift him up into the air into the still rotating propellers which completely shredded him.

Without anyone to control it, the helicopter quickly began to spin out of control until it landed near the group of recovering attackers in a fiery explosion that nearly wiped all the others out.

* * *

Clark didn't even feel his body impact the ground, or the fire that was covering his body. He just saw red and felt rage, nothing else. These people, these monsters took his family from him and by god they were going to pay for it. He was going to rip them limb from limb, he stepped out from the flames and saw that they had recovered from the blast of fire and began to fire their weapons at him but the bullets just bounced off is skin like they were BB pellets. He saw them, he could hear their fast heart beats, their lungs taking in oxygen and he counted how many there were, he knew that this is something he may regret, it is something that his parents would not want him to do.

But right now, in this moment. He just didn't care, they killed the people who cared for him. People whose only crime was taking in a baby who needed a family, needed a home. Once again he leaped forward and punched one of the men in the head, he felt the helmet he was wearing simply break along with his skull. the bullets didn't stop, not once. Turning his head Clark reached out and grabbed another by the neck he quickly snapped the bone and through him as hard as he could, the dead body went flying through the air all the way across the long runway and crashed through the large glass window of the terminal, he didn't bother listening to the screams that where coming from the building, he just didn't care. He felt his eyes grow hotter as they did before and the pain came from them once again, closing his eyes he looked down and began to shake his head trying to get control of himself but it happened again before he could get control of himself.

"AAAAHHHH" he screamed in pain again as two more powerful red beams left his eyes, lifting his head the beams scorched the ground before they moved upwards and hit the bodies of... he didn't know how many people but what he did know is that it hit the two remaining cars causing them to explode as well. After only a few seconds the beams stopped though his eyes till held a strong red glow, looking around through gritted teeth, he searched for his next target but he didn't see anyone there just a pile of bodies on the ground. His breaths began to slow but he didn't calm down, his mind wouldn't allow it, his quickly head turned. A sound hit his ears, the sound of powerful blast of wind and concentrated fire, almost like a bunsen burner just ten times more powerful.

Quickly realizing where the sound was coming from Clarks body turned to face the direction the sound was coming from, once turned he saw that a figure was standing on the roof of the hanger holding an RPG which had already fired, using his speed he quickly moved to the side to prevent the missile to hit his chest. It struck the ground behind him, completely engulfing him in flames but not a few seconds later he walked out of the fire, seemingly not even noticing the heat as the flames bounced off his body.

There was a brief moment where Clark's demonic eyes locked on the one who fired, normally he would have been able to see more but all he could focus on was red. He jumped up towards the man but he could see the man turn and begin to run away quickly dropping the weapon he used. As his feet hit the roof of the building, he got a better look at him and even in his state of rage he was confused, wore a thin type of body armor, a face mask and goggles but that wasn't what made his stand out. His entire left arm was covered in a type of silver metal, he didn't know if it was a special type of armor or if it was entirely robotic but right now, he just didn't care.

He started to walk forward to the man getting ready to sprint after him before he could get away, though that wasn't what happened. Before the man reached the end of the roof, he quickly turned around and threw a small device towards him. Clark paused as it landed in the middle between the two of them. It didn't look like a grenade; it was a black cylinder that started humming the second it hit the ground. Before he could even tilt his head in confusion at what it was, it opened into four pieces and let out a noise.

A loud noise

It was so loud that it created sound waves, and it hurt, it hurt like hell "AAAAHHHHH" he screamed, not in rage like the last time but in pain. He felt as if his ear drums where bursting. Clamping his hands on his ears he fell to his knees; despite the pain his vision was able to come back to him because the pain was forcing him to release his anger and with that this seemingly new power of his left him and his eyes returned to their normal self.

Fighting through the pain for just a few moments, he opened his eyes and saw the device in front of him a few feet away. His face contorted in pain and now that the heat of his eyes was gone, he could see clearly. Through even more pain than he was already in, he removed his hands from his ears and began to crawl forward towards the device, the closer he got the louder the sound became. after what seemed like hours of intense torture, he was in front of the small machine. With one final grunt he lifted his right arm and slammed it down, completely crushing the machine with his fist. Not focusing his strength hard enough causing his fist to go right through the roof.

Once the machine was gone, the pain left as well. But now that the physical pain was gone, after it forced him to let go of his anger. The other emotions began to resurface, before he could stop himself or think about what he should do next or even pick himself up off the ground. The tears began to fall, Clark lay there on the roof with his face pressed against the ground as he just wept for his family.

* * *

Furry tapped his leg nervously as he rode in the middle car of the six that where sent as well as the two Quinn jets that where flying overhead towards the airport. He couldn't believe this was happening, it was too soon, he just finished his meeting with the Kent's, and now not even thirty minutes later he got word that they were under attack. He didn't know the exact details but he didn't need to, Clark was the first really chance he had to start the Avengers initiative and despite how hesitant he seemed to be to join Fury really thought he would. He couldn't risk him being hurt, even if you forget the fact that he could be an Avenger, he and his family where good people, they didn't deserve to be in a warzone.

"we're two minutes out sir" the driver said calmly as the rest of the convey continued to speed their way through the traffic of the city, not stopping or slowly down.

He sighed and shook his head "not good enough" he said out loud before placing a hand up against his ear "all air units, this is director Fury. Disengage from the convey and proceed to the destination to provide air support" he didn't wait for a replay before he removed his finger and sat back in his chair in the passenger seat of the SUV.

Though his eyes did look upwards to see the two jets move forward ahead of the cars towards the airport, he can already imagine the headache he's going to get for doing this not only the high speed driving through the city but air support to and of course let's not forget that the warzone at the airport was probably going to be blamed on him as well, he's gonna be on call with the counsel for at least an hour while he tried to justify what he's done and why the attack wasn't his fault.

" _sir, we've arrived at the LZ. All hostiles appear neutralized"_ one of the pilots said through the radio.

Furry frowned at that, he listened to the call that agent May made. True it wasn't made directly to him but he was told about the attack and listened to the situation as he ran down the halls of the HQ to meet with the squad of troops he was now driving with. The point being that they were not just being attacked, they were being overwhelmed "Clarify" he simply stated wanting to know more.

" _hold on Sir, I'm patching you into agent Coulson's com"_ waiting for just a moment a new voice hit his ears.

" _sir"_ a tired voice hit his ears " _agent Coulson here"_

Normally he would ask why he sounded so winded but right now Clark and his family where the priority "what's the situation Coulson?" he asked as he could see that the convey had reached the out skirts of the airport and if the screaming crowds of people where any indication, it was definitely the right one.

" _the Quinn Jets are landing now and the men are leaving the form a perimeter. We have three agents down and... Johnathan and Martha Kent are dead"_ Furry eyes closed "fuck" he mumbled to himself.

"and Clark" he said as the convey started made its way past the now blown up back entrance to the runway, the same one that people who own privet jets use to go straight to their planes.

" _I... I don't have the words to describe what I just saw sir"_ that was something he's never thought he would hear Coulson say, considering he's seen shapeshifting aliens.

He was about to respond but stopped as he saw the remains of what looked like a heavy fight. There didn't seem to be a single car intact, a blown-up Shield issued plane and two downed attack helicopters and a lot of dead bodies. Without waiting for his orders, his own car stopped in front of the still burning plane where agents Coulson and May stood calmly with a saddened expression. Stepping out of the car while the others stopped at different positions around the runway, stopping the doors opened and fully armed soldiers all spread setting up a line of defense against any other incoming hostiles. He walked over to the two trusted agents and stood in front of them with angry glare and placed his hands on his hips "the Kent's?" he asked.

Coulson looked down to the ground with a sigh turning his body and looking at the burning plane. That was all the conformation Fury needed, these people where dead and it was on him "and Clark?" he asked almost dreading the response he was about to hear.

Coulson opened his mouth to speak but before any words could leave it, a loud bang was heard from behind them. Turning around along with everyone else, he saw Clark in the middle of a clearing between all the wreckage of burning vehicles. He didn't look good, his shirt was completely brunt off, trousers where in shreds and he looked exhausted. All the soldiers immediately raised their weapons at him and started to surround him "STAND DOWN!" Fury quickly shouted, thankfully they listened but that didn't last long.

The second Clark's eyes met Fury's he pounced, in the blink of an eye Fury felt a heavy force collide with his chest knocking him off his feet and launching him into his own car, causing the closed door to bend and the glass window to shatter "PUT HIM DOWN!" a voice shouted which he didn't recognize.

After he was able to regain his sense after having the wind knocked out of him, he looked forward and saw Clark with his hand enclosed around his chest holding him in place. But looking at his face, he could see that right now Clark was acting out of emotion and nothing else. Despite the look of complete and unmatched anger he had plastered on his face, he had tears running down his eyes and they didn't seem to be stopping any time soon "they were good people" he said in a broken and shaking voice "innocent people"

"WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" a voice shouted from behind Fury as he heard a dozen weapons clock. Without warning Clark's watery eyes began to glow with a red light that made Fury fear for not just his own life but the lives of all those around him too. Clark kicked his foot forward, just missing Fury's side by a few inches and a good thing too because as his foot made contact with the car, the pressure on Fury's back left him and he heard screaming and a loud crash behind him.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" another voice said, this time Fury could see it was Coulson who said and took a step forward towards them, though he could see that agent May was frozen in place.

His eyes returned to normal but Fury could see that he was still crying heavily "all they wanted to do was look after a baby they found on their doorstep. THEY DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!" he yelled and he winced feeling the pressure of his chest getting harder and harder.

"Clark..." he said through effort trying to fight through the pain "you're right... this is my fault. But look around you" he said trying to remind Clark of his humanity "this... isn't you" he had no idea if this would work but if Clark freaked out about killing one person less than a day ago, if he could just get him to think about what was happening, he might be able to snap him out of this kill rage he's in.

He frowned at his words before slowly turning around and looking at everything that was happening around them, all the fire, ruin and death. His face didn't change though, it just kept that same look of anguish. Very slowly Clark dragged Fury's body closer to his until he could feel Clark's breath on his face, their eyes pressed right up against each other's "Never come looking for me again" his voice was dark and Fury didn't need to hear the words to understand that, that was a threat, clear as day and based on all the death and destruction he standing in the middle of.

Clark than dropped him to the ground and before anyone could tell him to get on his knees and place his hands on her head. He jumped up into the air, everyone looked up with wide eyes to see Clark reaching a height that seemed to be the clouds only to quickly land on the opposite side of the long runway before jumping again.

Fury could only look on in sadness as he saw not only a good kid lose his family because of him but he also lost the best chance he had in an Avenger. Something he knew the world was going to need. Now, all he could do is hope that there where others out there who could come forward when the world asked them too.

 **Sorry for the long wait guys, this is the longest chapter I have ever done in any story so far, I hope that makes up for it little. I know not a lot happened in this chapter but don't worry, the next chapter I have should make up for it. So, let me know what you guys all thought in the reviews because I'm not gonna lie, I was fighting with myself for a week about whether or not to kill Martha and Johnathan so I just hope I made the right call with that.**

 **There are some things I want to clear out first, number 1 being the dates and timing. As Fury said, the events of Captain Marvel took place six years before this chapter and was set in 1995** **(if you're worried about the age difference between her and Clark for a romance don't be, I have a plan for that) but we can see in Ant-Man that during 1991 the** **Triskelion is half way completed. So the date now would be 2001, 11 years before the first Avengers film and plenty of time for Clark to grow up before he comes back into the MCU. So hopefully this helps out with any confusion some of you may have.**

 **Also I am now starting a poll about who the main romance for Clark will be with, so cast your vote. Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel), Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) or Skye (Quake) right now based on the reviews I got from the last two chapters.**

 **The poll results are**

 **Captain Marvel: 9**

 **Black Widow: 3**

 **Quake: 4**

 **Looks like Carol has a good head start and I'm not gonna lie I'm very surprised to see Skye taking over from Widow, very interesting if I do say so myself. I feel like I should make some things clear about that, the idea of the kiss between Clark and Skye was for her to Clark's first love interest because I always felt Lana was just a little bit boring and Skye is still planed to be Clark's first love, weather or not she's his only love is up to all of you.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Mutants

**Wow guys. I'm not gonna lie, I was completely blown away by all the reviews that you gave me. It means so much. Also, as some of you may know I put a poll in place in the last chapter for who the main romance for this story will be.**

 **Current Score:**

 **Marvel with 23**

 **Window with 8**

 **Quake with 10**

* * *

 **Present Day**

Clark opened his eyes as he felt a small tug on his jacket, he looked down to the sight of Sarah's yellow eyes looking up at him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that she finished her meal and she finished all of it, not a single crumb was missing and if he didn't know any better, she took a handful of fires that he left from his own meal. He could also take a second to see that it was three minutes since he closed his eyes. That wasn't his main focus however, that was the scared look in her eyes.

Once he saw that look, his brain quickly went into over drive. Time slowed as he started to go through every possibility as to why she would be being acting the way she was, he gave her body a thorough scan and finding nothing wrong separated from what he already knew about her, dozens of cuts and bruises all over her body, even after the meal still thirsty and malnourished. It was when he used his ears that he found out what the problem was, someone else had entered the fast food restaurant, or rather more people had entered. He could hear sitting on the opposite side of the building was a group of three men and one woman, eating loudly and talking even louder.

Smelling the air, he could tell that they drank a lot of alcohol based on the scent coming from their breaths, he frowned slightly as it still wasn't a good reason for Sarah to be acting the way she was. Until he turned his head slightly and saw that the woman in the group as looking at his direction, that was what he thought but after a second later he was able to get the exact angle of her eyes and he was easily able to tell that her eyes where facing down from his own, looking directly at Sarah who was still looking at him with worried and scared looks.

He quickly looked back down to her and gave her a reassuring smile "are you all done?" he asked. She didn't say anything, just nodded quickly. It didn't take a genius to tell she really wanted to leave because she was scared. He looked out the window and saw that the rain started to pour heavier than when they arrived, he wanted to leave before something started but she wasn't doing too great right now, he can't think riding in a storm would be any better. She could get really sick if they did that "ok, we'll just wait a few more minutes for the rain to stop and then we'll go" he said calmly. Sarah's voice hitched, she started to breath heavily and her eyes quickly went back over to the group "Hey" he said softly causing her to look up at him "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you" she took a moment to calm herself down as she looked back to the group and back to him, slowly she nodded before turning back to the table. He could easily tell that she was worried, anyone could tell that.

Doing the only thing he could think of to make her feel safe, he raised his arm and placed it around her shoulder, it wasn't even a few seconds later where she leaned into him still holding her new toy and by the sound of her breathing, he could tell she fell asleep. She was a tough kid, no way about it but even the toughest of kids needed sleep and he didn't even want to guess the last she got more than a few hours a day. He smiled as he looked down to her head, or the hood she had pulled up if you want to be specific but the smile was replaced with a sadness in his eyes as he remembered almost this situations mirror image. He can still see it now, closing his eyes he found himself back in his home, sitting on the bench that was on the terrace of the farm house. He got into a fight in school before he understood his own strength, when he punched the one who was teasing him, he almost caved his entire chest in, almost killing him by crushing his heart and lungs. He was so scared he'd do that again, he didn't want to touch anyone, but when his dad stepped out the house and came over to him, he didn't yell or try to talk to him he simply sat next to him and but an arm around him. He didn't last three seconds before he broke down and started to cry into his chest.

The sound of chairs being scratched across the ground drew his mind back to the present, he looked forward and used his senses to tell that the entire group was now standing and heading towards him, he turned his head and used those seconds to tell some things, one being that they were all looking not at him but at Sarah with a stare of hatred etched onto their faces, his irises twisted and shrunk as he saw through their coats to see the five knives and two guns they carried. He knew what they were going to do, or at least try to do. He could easily stop them of course but he didn't want anyone else to get hurt and he didn't want to wake Sarah up, she needed this sleep. Two seconds of starring he made his choice, as the group past the half way point of the fast food building Clarks eyes glowed a bright dark red that caused the group to pause. Everyone else in the building got the glare of the light and turned to face him, no one said a word but the message was clear 'take another step and find out what being roasted alive feels like' it also didn't hurt that the group had to raise their hands to shield their faces from the intense heat Clark's where giving off.

After ten or so seconds of heat, the light left Clark's eyes and the group starred at him intently, no doubt wondering what to do next. They looked to each other turning around and heading back to their seats, deciding that whatever risk facing him would bring the group wasn't worth it to do whatever they were going to do to Sarah, looking back down at her he smiled before gently kissing her head. He didn't need to look up to see everyone else quickly gathering their things and making their way to the exits and it would be impossible to miss the woman at the till who was now on the phone dialing a very specific number. He sighed before looking out the window, hoping the rain stops and they can leave before the police arrive.

 **Colombia** **– Bogota**

 **10 Years ago**

Some people liked the heat, liked the way sun gave them comfort in its light and the heat from it made many people feel safe when they stay in its glow. Some people hated the heat, they didn't like how the light burnt their skin or made them sweat causing a very unattractive smell and some people just didn't care either way. Like Clark, he just didn't give the slightest fuck about the heat from the sun, it's not like it affects him anyway. He hasn't felt hot or cold in almost two years, besides it didn't matter. Bearly anything did anymore.

Picking up some water in his hands he splashed it against his face wiping away some of the dirt that had rubbed against his face in his last fight, well, he said fight but that would be too kind, like every match he's been a part of in the past three weeks it was a landslide, he was still undefeated. Looking up to the mirror in front of him he ignored the sounds from the door behind him that was little more a then sheet of metal pressed up against a wall of brick that was falling apart. Raising a hand, he pushed a few strands of dark brown hair out of his eyes and looked down to his well-defined muscles but nothing else, not a single blemish on him, despite how many times he was shot at, stabbed, set on fire, blown up, it was all the same. He barely felt anything. The only thing that stood out was the small chain necklace that held the silver metal object his dad gave him when he told him about who he was.

A loud banging quickly got his attention and he looked passed himself him the mirror and towards the door " _Mutant, you have twenty seconds"_ said the Spanish voice of his handler.

Clark rolled his eyes " _I'm coming"_ he said back, not even bothering to put his shirt on he turned and headed for the door, he only wore a pair of brown boots and jeans. He didn't need a shirt, after all it was good for his character.

It's been three years since he lost his parents and a lot of things have changed since that day, he tried not to think about it that much as it caused such a large emotional reaction from him. After he left the airbase the first thing he did was go home, he needed to get there before Shield did. Once he got there, he was thankful he did, there were some things he didn't want anyone to know about, he buried his emotions as much as he could so he wouldn't be distracted. He had so many memories in that place that he wanted to keep but he couldn't pack everything up so he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed every picture, every photo album and took them to the hidden basement under the barn, that wouldn't be enough of course.

No, he needed to do more to make sure these weren't touched Shield who were no doubt going to strip this place raw for everything it was worth, no he needed to make sure nothing would give that place away and would remain hidden from whatever tech Shield brought with them. His dad once said that the basement the ship was hidden in wasn't in there when he bought the house, that he made it himself as a summer project when they needed the extra room, so there is no blue prints or building schematics which means reason as to why Shield would be looking for a basement. That made it much easier to hide, he could only think of two ways that someone would find it. By stepping on the hatch that covered it because when you step on wood that has nothing underneath it there's a little thump that anyone could hear, that was an easy fix. Once he placed the pictures on his dad's workbench, he grabbed six very large and thick wooden planks and placed them standing up all around the stairs leading down to the basement and positioned them in just the right way, so when the door leading down was closed the planks would be pressing upwards stopping the thump sound from happening and making everyone think it was solid ground underneath.

Before he climbed up the stairs he turned back to album and took a single picture with him wherever he was going to go, closing the hatch he only had one more thing to worry about, dogs. Now Clark didn't know how that worked exactly, if they only smelt drugs or if they smelt dust or whatever, the point being Clark didn't want to risk it. So, he did the only thing he could think off, got a bucket of paint and dumped it all over the door, it won't last of course but by the time Shield got there it would still be wet and the smell should be enough to keep the dogs away, of course he dumped some Hey here and there to make it more inconspicuous. The final thing to do was ripping the metal chain the pulled the door open and pulled it off the roof and ground. By the time he was done he could hear the cars and helicopters heading his way.

Needless to say, Clark didn't spend too much time in one place after that, he was always on the move, he didn't doubt that Shield was still looking for him despite the warning he gave Fury, but that didn't matter because he wasn't going to wait for someone to find him and even if they did he wouldn't give them the chance to say anything, after all it was hard to talk with your throat missing. As he was on the run something started that really caught his attention. People called it a pandemic, the start of the apocalypse.

Mutants.

That's what the government had officially called them, people that where born with a mutation that was unlike any seen before. The mutation was so strong that it caused any number of things to happen, to these people at least. Like everyone else, Clark was amazed and terrified when he saw the attack on the White House.

 **Two and a half years ago**

 _He sat calmly with his hand supporting his head in a small rundown biker bar in the backwater of Texas, sure he wasn't twenty-one so he legally wasn't allowed to drink but it was a biker bar so no-one gave a shit as long as he paid for it. Besides he'd been staying there for a week now as an impromptu mechanic. The pay was nothing but tips from the people he served but the owner gave him a room with a bed so that was good enough. In all honestly, he didn't even know why he was drinking, sure he was mainly testing to see if it affected him but he's tried every other type of alcohol he could think of and so far, nothing worked. However, before he could start to mentally complain about how his life sucks. He was distracted by the sounds of the small T.V in the upper left corner over the bar counter._

 _And guessing from some of the conversations that stopped from people around him, he wasn't the only one listening. On the screen, it looked like it was some sort of press conference that was taking place on the front garden of the White House. the massive American flag behind the stage was a big give away. However, before he could realize what they were talking about his eyes began to slightly glow with a red hue as he saw Director Fury. He was standing at the back of the stage next to a group of other people, some he recognized, some he didn't. The man hadn't changed at all, still wearing the black trench coat and eye patch with that dark and glooming look on his face. Next to him was a man in a well-made suit with sun glasses typing on his phone not even paying attention to what was being said, they were the only two who really stood out, the rest all seemed to be high ranking military officers._

 _He didn't know what the whole thing was but Clark could easily tell that if Fury was there it must have been important, knowing that he decided to listen to what the president had to say '_ today, we as a nation can come together knowing the security of this land will be safer than ever before. It has come to my attention that a there're a group of individuals out there, in the world that contain abilities that bend the laws of physics, the laws of reality. Mutants. But rest assured, I will not let this threat go unanswered. Thanks to the combined efforts of Trask and Stark industries' _he gestured to two men on the podium, the same guy who was looking at his phone who Clark could now tell was Tony Stark and someone next to him who was a little person must be the one to represent Trask industries_ 'In the immortal words of Robert Oppenheimer, 'behold. The world will never be the same again' _as he finished his sentence the flag behind him falls reviling eight massive purple robots which completely towered over the podium and everyone on it. Clarks hand drops from his chin and he sits up at the sight of those things._

 _Before the president could continue his speech, the robot's eyes lit up with a yellow light and they used some kind of thruster in their chests to lift themselves off the ground, everyone was clapping in amazement at the sight. But as they did Clark could notice that Stark and Trask where looking at each other and talking franticly, as if they didn't know why they were doing that_ "well, would you look at that" _Steve, the barman said as he and everyone else in the place looked towards the T.V._

 _The camera's point of view shifted towards the robots that where all floating over the crowed now with the occasional cut towards the crowed who were all starring at the things with wonder. However, Clark frowned when he saw one of them raise its arm which held a very large, very scary looking machine gun and his mouth dropped when he saw the same gun begin to fire at the crowd of people_ "holy shit" _someone behind him said, right he couldn't care enough to think about who it could be._

 _The entire crowed started screaming and the last thing Clark caught before the camera's cut out was everyone on the podium ducking and running for cover back into the White House, almost every uniformed person throwing themselves of the president and dragging him away, after that all that was seen was a large shadow and everyone on the grass who was part of the crowed look up and dropping their jaws, it didn't matter if they were running, taking cover behind a car or just lying on the grass. Then the cameras cut out and went to the emergency broadcast system page._

"Well shit" _someone else said, even when it was something as horrific as an attack on the grounds of the White House itself, these people still didn't give to shits about anything unless it had something to do with their bikes or their cocks. Clark himself couldn't help but go back to what the president said._

 _Mutants? What was he talking about? Is that just another word for whoever was on the Index Shield had? Or was it something else entirely? He wasn't going to lie, the idea of a large group of people out there who had powers was something Clark didn't think would happen, at least not for a while at least. Maybe it was Fury's work, his idea for his little initiative being replaced by whoever these Mutants where gave him pause, or maybe they were the threat he was told the initiative was made for. He couldn't think about it anymore though, before the screen turned itself back on._

 _The frowned at the sight before him, the camera caught the shot of a man dressed in a dark red armored outfit that even seemed to have a cape swaying in the wind, what really made him stand out even more was metal helmet that covered nearly all of his head. Around him, Clark couldn't even make sense of. He could see the president and everyone that was on the podium on their sides, backs and stomachs. Resting inside of some kind of large metal box that looked like it was dragged up from the ground with one of its walls ripped off. On the very edges of the cameras vision however was a solid wall that had advertisements plastered all over it like it was the base for some stadium._

 _Not thinking about it Clark turned to the man in red who began to speak '_ You built these weapons to destroy us. Why?' _he asked looking to all the men in the metal box_ 'Because you are afraid of our gifts. Because we are different. Humanity has always feared that which is different' _Clark couldn't help but nod, that was always true_ 'Well, I'm here to tell you, to tell the world, you're right to fear us' _he frowned at the words being said, but a second later he understood. This guy was making a start of war speech_ 'We are the future' _he shouted turning back to the Cameras and it was only than that Clark noticed the large number of guns floating above the man's head aiming right at the box_ 'We are the ones who will inherit this earth, and anyone who stands in our way will suffer the same fate as these men you see before you. Today was meant to be a display of your power. Instead I give you a glimpse of the devastation my race can unleash upon yours' _Clark was starting to get a very bad feeling, if there really was a large group of people with abilities on the same scale as this guy, it would be a war the likes of which the world has never seen before_ 'Let this be a warning to the world. And to my mutant brothers and sisters out there, I say this; no more hiding, no more suffering. You have lived in the shadows in shame and fear for too long' _his eyes fell the bar counter as he already knew that was exactly what he's been doing for a while now_ 'Come out, join me. Fight together in the brotherhood of our kind. A new tomorrow, that starts today'

 _Clark slouched in his chair as the man's words, made perfect sense to him. Not that it applied to him of course. He wasn't a mutant, he was an alien, big difference. This didn't seem to be over yet however, as Clark caught the sight of the president making his way through the crowed of man, Fury was right at his side trying to get him to stop_ 'stand down' _nobody listened_ 'I SAID STAND DOWN' _he shouted. The one in red turned to face him as he walked forward_ 'you want to make a statement' _he pointed an accusing finger_ 'fine, kill me. But spare all those behind him'

'very heroic, Mr. President' _the man in red said_ 'but you have no intention of sparing any of us. The future of our species begins now' _the hand gun right above his head clocked and Clark was honestly at a loss for words as he thought without a shadow of a doubt that he was about to see the president get killed on national television. But before he could do whatever he could do to get the gun to pull the trigger, one of the large robots must have malfunctioned or something because it suddenly charged at him. Not that it got far mind you before the man in red lifted his arm and used some type telekinetic ability to rip the thing apart before he could even get close._

 _However, that seemed to be all the time the president needed to pull a gun out from be waist, aim and fire. It was hard to tell from the camera angle but it seemed that the bullet just grazed his neck but he could be wrong, he fell to his knees clutching his neck and everyone, including Clark himself looked on in amazement as the president's clothes began to change color and his entire body changed and it didn't stop until there was a woman with a blue scale like skin without clothing standing in front of everyone. She didn't say anything, just started walking towards the one in red. He couldn't make out what he said but he could hear her say_ 'trust me, I still am' _before she flipped in the air and kicked the man in red in the head knocking him out. What should have been a moment for everyone to take a moment to breath, was stopped as the woman turned around and aimed the gun at the group of men who still all stood still, unable to do anything as they had all been disarmed._

 _The crowd of men parted reviling that the weapon was aimed at two different people, Trask and Stark, he didn't know for a certainty but based on what he could see the weapon was aimed at the little person_ 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD CHARLES!' _she suddenly shouted at the crowd of men and Clark could have sworn that they all immediately stopped moving, as if they were frozen in ice_ 'look around you, we already are' _she said again, still to the complete confusion of Clark. It looked like she was talking to herself._

 _She didn't say anything else and she didn't move for what seemed to be a few minutes, before she lowered the gun and dropped it to the ground before calmly walking away but not before she grabbed the helmet of the man in red on the ground and saying '_ he's all yours Charles' _the last thing he saw before the cameras caught out was the man in red standing back up and flying away._

* * *

Needless to say, soon after that Clark quickly decided that staying in the U.S would have been a very bad idea, considering that a powered person or a 'Mutant' as he called himself and others had openly attacked the leader of one of the most powerful counties in the world, he knew that security in said country when it came to powered people would increase a thousand-fold and of course what was a better place to lay low than a third world country. Now he wasn't saying that Mexico or Colombia where third world but they were on the way to one as Clark decided that Nepal was a good place to hide from the world, at least, that was until he found this place.

Apparently, some people in the world thought they could use Mutants to profit for themselves but of course instead of using them for something useful that suits their mutation, of course that would have made to much sense and so the criminal underworlds around the group created a fight club. All types of Mutants against each other for the entertainment of others, but that didn't mean Clark wasn't here against his will. While it is true that most people would be forced to fight for nothing but if you made a name for yourself like Clark did, the money started to come in and since Clark was undefeated and had a reputation for every fight being under a minute. The money really started to come in for him.

The banging on the door returned _"Ok, time to go"_ the voice said again.

Clark looked back at the mirror one more time before taking off the necklace and placing it in his pocket. He turned around not even bothering to put his shirt back on and stepped out of the room after moving the metal sheet of a door to the side. Once outside he didn't even bother to see if the man banging at the door was following him. The bright sun was shining down on him as he did his best to ignore the loud cheer of the large crowd.

Of course, this being an illegal sport, this had to be a place that wouldn't be found. So, it was held in a small make shift arena on the outskirts of the city, it wasn't anything overly large as they couldn't let something like this be found, which is why while it was not only on the edges of the city but also in an abandoned warehouse which had its roof missing it was also small because it could be taken down quickly and moved somewhere else within the span of a few hours, in the middle of ruined building was a large dugout arena that was used for the actual fight, around the edges of the pit was a large amount of make shift scaffolding that held different types of high tech camera equipment that would film the whole thing, something this big and profitable was streamed live for people around the world, for those who knew where to look for it that was, and make bets on the fights.

And there was a small crowed that if they paid enough, where allowed to see the fights live. On the one side of the arena was the scaffolding holding all the camera's but on the other side was the seats, nothing fancy mind you, honestly it remained Clark of stands that his school gym used to have, the type that folded out from the wall. He didn't pay them any thought mind you; he was just here to make money. Once he feels that he has enough to give him a decent chance at starting a new life somewhere else, he would leave.

That was why he didn't notice the completely shocked looking brunette who was staring at him with wide brown eyes as she stood in the middle of the stands. Not that anyone could blame her, she hasn't seen him in nearly four years and despite the limited time they spent together she did miss him, after all, how could she forget the one who not only saved her life but also gave her, her first kiss "Clark" she whispered completely amazed as to why he was here of all places.

* * *

She didn't have the words, not a single one. The only thing she could do was ask herself, what the hell was he doing here? The last time she saw him he was happy at home with his parents, well sure things where tense between them but he was still happy, at least she thought he was. Though that might have just been because she and he had been... busy, during her stay there. She certainly felt better and happier for a good few days after she left, well at least until she learnt that she wouldn't be staying with Dave and Sarah anymore, just wasn't a good fit, she guessed.

Her eyes were drawn to Clark as he walked, he looked different and she wasn't talking about how he was tall, handsome in the butch kind of way, the fact that it looked like she could fry eggs on his abs or the weird necklace around his neck. It was the look on his face, there wasn't any emotion on it, it was just blank. He didn't look angry or happy, he was just there as he reached the edge of the arena " _ladies and gentlemen"_ a female Spanish voice said over the speakers surrounding the arena and it was no doubt going into the cameras as well, to bad she couldn't understand what she was saying due to the fact she could barely speak any Spanish but considering everyone around her was on their feet cheering, she guessed it was good " _welcome to today's match up. Before we begin today, we like to take a moment to thank are sponsor, madam Roulette for organizing this event and allowing us the opportunity to air this broadcast around the world letting everyone enjoy the carnage you are about to see"_ the crowd cheered even more unknown to them, everyone watching this broadcast from their homes, work, or clubs could see an image of the beautiful woman known as Roulette wearing a revealing cocktail dress, many men enjoyed the view " _now that's out of the way, please give a warm welcome for are challenger"_ the crowed started to cheer again as Skye watched with baited breath as she saw Clark jump down into the arena _"the underdog that continues to blow us all away and put his opponents to shame. The Man of STEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"_ many people were on their feet jumping up and down as they looked to the arena floor and saw Clark remaining unphased looking forward to where his opponent would be coming.

Speaking of.

Skye could feel the ground shake slightly as the crowed quietened down " _and his opponent, the current raining champion"_ the shaking got harder and the cheering got louder as the woman continued, Skye turned to the direction everyone was facing which was opposite Clark towards a very large doorway and her eyes widened in horror as she saw what was coming through it " _the bone cruncher, the spine snapper, with seven deaths under his name as a fighter. Welcome, the JUGGERNAUUUUUUUUUUT!"_ everyone was on their feet screaming at the top of their lungs as the absolute behemoth of man entered the light.

Skye learnt about mutants the same time everyone else did and to be honest she had kind of neutral opinion of them, she's even met one once before and she was nice enough. But this was the first time she felt truly terrified of one of them, this man was a monster, she looked like he was ten feet tall and had muscles that looked like they were the size of horses, he wore a dark red suit that left his arms exposed, massive cargo boots and some kind of helmet that seemed to be made of welded metal that was a good few inches thick leaving only his eyes and mouth exposed.

The large man chuckled as he stood at the edge of the arena looking down at Clark, Skye forgot what she just thought, she wasn't afraid for herself anymore, now she was afraid for Clark. More specifically she was worried that she was about to see him be eaten by this monster.

* * *

Clark had to admit, even though he really didn't want to and it's never happened to him before, but at this moment. He feels so small and weak. He hasn't felt like that since he was a little kid. But thankfully he was able to keep a natural expression on his face, he didn't want to give this guy the satisfaction of thinking he was scaring him "hello, little man" the Juggernaut sneered as he looked down at him from above.

Clark's eyes narrowed, he stepped sideways and took a fighting stance though his hands remained at his sides. He took a few seconds to give his opponent a quick scan of his own, looking at his muscles, his skeleton. He gave a small smirk; he was tough sure but Clark could easily see he wasn't as tough as he himself was. Normally he wouldn't smile or give anything away but he could understand what the announcer was saying, this man was a killer and based on the look the massive ogre was giving him, he enjoyed it. The smirk however was replaced with a look of anger "shut up and fight" he said back.

The Juggernaut gave him a dark chuckle before jumping down not even bothering to lighten the impact on the ground causing the entire building to shake and Clark couldn't help but wobble slightly but his stance helped him greatly and prevented him from falling over "I'm going to enjoy this" he said as he closed his hands into large fists.

" _it looks like are fighters are as ready for this as we are"_ the announcer said with a cheerful voice " _I'd like to remained everyone that the bets are now closed, now please enjoy the fight which begins in ten, nine, eight"_ Clark drowned the voice out as he brought his hands up and took the form of a boxing stance. He could see that his opponent was getting ready as well, his legs spread and bent as he readied himself for lunge right at him.

Clark barely heard the announcer count down to zero before he saw the Juggernaut jump towards him. Even though Clark was angry at the man before him, that didn't mean he let his emotions get the better of him, as the Juggernaut sward through the air Clark side stepped the attack brought his hands up, closed on hand around the others fist and brought them down with all his strength. The entire building shook as the Juggernauts head was smashed into the ground creating a large crack.

Taking the time he had Clark took a couple steps back from the large man as he picked himself up ' _guess that's what the helmet is for'_ he thought to himself as the Juggernaut turned around to face him, he wasn't going to lie. Clark was very surprised when he saw that the man was turning red with rage, Juggernaut just shook his head and gave a chuckle "not bad" he said before running at Clark again. Though unlike last time, there wasn't a blind charge, his next attack was far more calculated. He through a left hook that Clark ducked under and then a right which he blocked. The Juggernaut through another left which Clark blocked with his elbow and using his speed Clark jabbed the Juggernaut right in the nose in-between the gab of his helmet with his right hand, using his speed yet again he grabbed the hem of his shirt with both hands and dragged him downwards.

He could hear some people in the stands wince at the sound of his knee connecting with the Juggernauts face in the exact same place as his fist, the large man wobbled in a daze for a few seconds but Clark wasn't going to let him rest, he turned his entire body and kicked the Juggernaut with a round house kick to stomach sending him flying to the wall of the arena. He wasn't done though, all he needed to do was take a second to see that all he did was cause a little bruising to the bones of the large man, he needed to do way more before he put this guy out of commission.

This time however, it was Clarks turn to be surprised by his opponent. Clark leaped forward with his knee extended ready to use his strength to fracture the center of the Juggernauts ribcage, however before he could connect with the behemoth who was leaning against the wall, the Juggernaut used speed that Clark didn't know he had and quickly stepped out of the way of the attack. His knee slammed into the solid wall and created a large dent though before he could retort a large hand grabbed him by the back of the neck, lifted him up into the air and slammed him back down face first, he lifted him up and slammed him down again and again.

On the fifth time the large hand let go but before Clark could pick himself up and foot connected with his side knocking him all the way to the other side of the arena leaving him on his back. The pain Clark felt quickly left him as he began to pick himself up, he received some help by the large grabbing him by the chest, lifting him up into the air and slamming him into the wall. Clark brought up his hands in order to block the large fist that was coming towards him. The Juggernaut threw several punches at Clarks face but he blocked most of them, deciding that his current tactic wasn't working the Juggernaut lifted Clark away from the wall and slammed him back into the ground, though this time he didn't let go but position himself over Clark and used both hands to beat down on the alien.

Clark was good at blocking but this was too much even for him, when two separate punches from the huge man. His anger began to get stronger and stronger until he felt his eyes heat up, like did three years ago on the worst day of his life. Knowing that he could really use the advantage right now, Clark used his hands to swipe the Juggernauts fists away as they came down on him leaving his face open, in a moment of shock the Juggernaut looked into Clark's eyes and didn't want to do at the sight of the bright red orbs starring back at him and that was all Clark needed to unleash a powerful red blast hitting the Juggernaut directly in the chest. The force of the blast, while not breaking the skin and going through his body but it was enough the knock the man not only off of Clark but into the air and a good few feet away. Not wanting to waste any more time, ignoring the looks of amazement from the people and the voice of the announcer who even stuttered trying to commentate on the fight. Not that anyone could blame them of course, this was the first time he's used that ability before in these fights before.

Clark quickly got to his feet and saw that the Juggernaut was doing the same just not as fast, thinking on the fly he bent down and jumped. He left the ground and sawed up until he reached the ceiling, doing a flip before he connected with it. Clark's feet pressed against the hard roof; he was right over his opponent. He pushed himself downwards with enough force to break the ceiling itself creating a hole in it, within the two seconds it took to reach the ground Clark brought his knees up and aimed them in a downwards position and then he hit the Juggernaut, both his knees collided with the man's chest and Clark could not only feel the bones snapping under force and pressure but he could also hear them snapping as well.

He was so focused on the Juggernaut that he didn't even register all the dust and debris that was all around him. He stood up over the larger man and grabbed him by the neck. While it was true due to the size difference, Clark lifting him by the neck was just enough to make it seem like the man was just sitting up, as Clark looked into his eyes who were glossy and dripping with blood. He knew it was over, not wanting to wait any longer. He simply tossed the Juggernaut towards the side of the arena where he arrived from, he stood there calmly before reaching up and gripping the necklace around his neck taking comfort that it was still there, it was then that the smoke cleared and the people all cheered at the sight of the Juggernaut on his back knocked out " _AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!"_ the announcer cheered as everyone got on their feet clapping _"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HERE AND AROUND THE WORLD. LET ME BE THE FIRST TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THE NEW RAINING CHAMPION OF THE MUTANT RING, THE MAN OF STEELLLLLLLLLLLLL!"_ the crowds cheered even louder as Clark turned his head and gave his neck a crack before turning around and heading out of the arena.

* * *

As soon as Clark turned his head Skye was out of her seat and making her way down towards him. Her eyes remained wide still trying to process what she just saw, she knew he was strong and made a good guess that he was fast but what the hell was that blast with his eyes? How was that even possible? That seemed like something else initially different to strength, she shook her head realizing that she didn't need to ask herself those question because she could simply as him.

Which looked to be something that would not be easy due to the larger number of guards the closer she got to him. It wasn't until Clark made his way passed a gated off area the same way he came in that she was stopped. A large hand landed on the dead center of her chest preventing her from following in Clarks footsteps. She opened her mouth to shout his name just before realizing that maybe he didn't want anyone to know who he is, maybe the man of steel title wasn't just what they called him, maybe it was just the only name he was known as to these people " _only authorized personal allowed to passed"_ the large man said as his hand didn't just leave her chest put lowered itself down before letting go, giving the man a good feel of her left breast.

Without another word or a second of hesitation she turned around with wide eyes and started to head to the exit, she shook her head trying not to think about "think, think, think" she said to herself as she entered the quickly made up car park and found her pride and joy, she smiled slightly at the sight of her van, the vehicle beeped as it was unlocked and she stepped into the back, where there was a nicely laid mattress, not so nicely placed clothes scattered everywhere and her laptop which led her to the country in the first place. Sitting on her bed she shut the sliding door and thought hard about how she would get in there.

"ok, ok. What do I have?" she said looking around "a laptop, no not helpful. The van, no I really need it" she sighed "come on, you're a smart girl, you need to get in there, you need to talk to him" looking down she started to realized she wouldn't be able bribe herself in like she did with the fight to begin with. It wasn't until she caught sight of her own cleavage that she had an idea "that could work" she said debating with herself weather or not she wanted to do that.

She rolled her eyes. Of course she could, she just needed to really sell that part. If she failed this could end very badly for her, closing her eyes she took a deep breath, looking for the resolve she needed in order to risk this, but after reminding herself the reason she was here, she found it. Reaching for the buttons on her shirt she undid all of them before taking it off leaving her in just her black bra, taking off her shoes and pulling her jeans down revealing her long-tanned legs and black panties. Knowing that wasn't all she needed she got down onto her stomach and looked around under all the clothes until she found her only set of high heels, quickly slipping them on she reached up to her hair and took out the bobble that was keeping it in a tail and lets it go allowing her hair to flow freely. She took one more deep breath before putting a bright smile on her face and opening the door, and headed to the exact same place she left.

As soon as she entered may heads turned to face her and all of them, every single one made her shiver but to even her own surprise she was able to keep her smile on, at least until she made it to the two guards that stopped her last time. As they both laid their eyes on her she felt a cold draft go up her back, she could feel their eyes roaming over her "hello boys" she said with a smile and a silent prayer that they spoke English.

As the words left her lips one of the guys decided that he would look at her eyes for the first time "American?" he asked surprised.

Skye smiled and placed her hands on her hips "madam Roulette sent me" she said calmly despite the fact that the guard on the left was now not looking at her chest but the spot between her legs.

Guard on the right, which was now her favorite of the two considering he's the one that was looking into her eyes. He just gave her a board expression "is that right?" he asked, clearly not believing her.

"yes" she smiled back "I was told to give The Man of Steel my _complements_ on his victory"

That little piece of information got the left guard to finally look her in the eye with an expression between serious and stern, it was then that Skye realized that this might have happened before, after all sex is an important part of crime, especially in clubs and organizations like this. At least in this country prostitution was legal so that gave Skye some reason to think that girls in the situation she was in are treated better than others, though she didn't really know why she thought that "how did you know The Man of Steel would win?" he asked.

She paused; her smile left her though she still held the stance of confidence. She didn't have a comeback for that, she could put on a good act but improvisation wasn't one of her strong suits "she didn't" her voice was high pitched but she carried on before they caught on to how scarred she was "I was just told to give the winner a... _visit_ " the fact that she thought of that on the spot was a miracle to her, she's never that good on the fly.

Both guards looked at each other, guard on the left gave the other a frown that clearly said he wasn't buying it but the other seemed to _"I don't like this"_ left said but as they were both speaking Spanish Skye couldn't help but scowl and curse in her head for not studying enough to understand the language.

" _it's not like this hasn't happened before"_ right guard said with a shrug _"let's just let her through, what's the harm in the letting the Man of Steel have his fun with some slut"_ he argued back.

Left chuckled at rights words before he turned back to look at Skye, or just as he did before, the spot in between her legs " _forget about him, why can't we have some fun"_ he looked back at right " _come on, are shift ends in five minutes anyway. Let's just take her to one of the back-stock rooms, have a good fuck and give her some spare cash we have"_

Skye looked closely at the two as right looked deep in thought at what left said, which seemed to be a good thing as not a moment later he nodded and the two separated creating a pass for her "follow us" left said as he led the way, she looked to right who nodded at her gesturing for her to follow after him, Skye shrugged at what he meant. It made sense, they wanted her in the middle, right now she was just trying to calm her nervous and hopped Clark wouldn't stare at her the same way these two where.

* * *

And with another plash of water and he wiped away the final piece of grime off his face, looking back up to the mirror even he had a hard time wiping the smirk off his face. That feeling of accomplishment, yes this was illegal sport. A lot of people suffer because of it, and it indorses things like drugs and guns but he still couldn't help but feel... alive. He brought a hand up to his face where he was punched repeatably by that huge monster of a man. He could feel it, he could feel the lingering pain from the impact of the large fist, it has been so long since he felt something physical against his skin. Even though it hurt it was so nice at the same time, to _feel_ something that wasn't emotional for the first time in years.

He didn't really want to admit it to himself but a part of him loved it, the sweat, the grime, the thrill, the adrenaline. It was... intoxicating after so long of stagnation. But that was it, he made a deal to himself and the deal he made to his parents' memory that he would only do something like this as a last resort measure to get money. He wouldn't do it when he had any other option.

With another sigh he turned from the mirror and walked over to his small bed and picked up his shirt and jacket, he knew the rules after all, once the fight was over, he had thirty minutes to go to the fight manager and collect his winnings. Which is something he needed to do sooner rather than later considering he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the first thing the fight manager would do is... well what his job says and try to create another fight and with him as the new champion. That would create a whole new row of fights for Roulette to take advantage of, if he wanted to avoid this, he needed to get his money and get out as quickly as he could.

Turning for the exit to the room he made his way out and began to small walk towards the overhead office that the manager used during the fights, it went without saying that everyone from the guards to the workers cleared out of his way like water getting out of the way of rock in a river. Not that he could blame them, it wasn't the first time he's put the fear of god into them and now that he's shown off his eyes he wouldn't be surprised if some of them thought he was the devil incarnate.

Not that he minded, he didn't really want anything to do with these people anymore and now that he was about to get his money he didn't need to be here. Once he got his money from the manager, he was gone, off to Nepal to find some hill where he could have a small house and just start doing his own thing, hell he might even take up farming. It's not like he doesn't know how to do it.

Being so deep in thought that as he turned the corner, he didn't notice the three people in front of him until he almost bumped into them, he was about to walk past them but stopped when he heard it.

"Clark" the person in the middle said, or was is whispered? He didn't know in the small moment of shock he was in as he looked at the woman in front of him.

He was at a loss for words as for once his brain didn't over look every detail immediately like it always did. He just starred at her and his mind went back to that day years ago, her scent, the feeling of her hands waving through his hair as their lips where upon each other, the weight of her body on top of his as the nice breeze of wind filtered in from the open barn window. His eyes didn't even notice the lack of clothing she had or looks of anger & frustration on the two men on either side of her "Skye?" he said with a shocked face and voice "wha... what are you..." he tried to say but couldn't find the words.

" _Sir"_ the guard on the left with a gruff voice _"this woman says that she's been sent to reward you for winning the last fight on behalf of madam Roulette. Would you like to accept?"_ he asked knowing that he spoke Spanish.

Clark quickly turned his head to look at the guard, he did it so quickly that it caused the guard to take half a step back in shock at the quick action "wha..." he stopped " _what are you talking about?"_ he asked speaking Spanish so talking to the guard would be easier.

The guard looked back to the other one before responding " _this woman claims to be some high-class whore that madam Roulette hired to give the winner of your match a good time"_ he explained with a professionalism that seemed to surprise Skye as she turned to look at the man with a raised eyebrow.

He would have asked another follow up question but his mind just froze as soon as the man said the word 'whore' he quickly turned his head to Skye " _what?"_ he asked her still in shock at what he heard that he didn't even realize he was still speaking Spanish, he looked down at her body which was on full display expect for the underwear covering her pointed breasts and nether regions "what?" he asked again, this time in English so she could understand him "you're a prostitute?" he asked amazed by what he was hearing.

Skye nervously licked her lips as she glanced at the two guards on either side of her before turning back to Clark and putting on a bright smile "why act so surprised?" she asked calmly with breathily heugh to her voice "do you not think I can give you a good time" she took a step towards Clark and gently place a hand on his chest before standing on her toes to reach his face, he stood frozen in place as her head moved and a shiver went down his spine as he felt her breath against his ear _"Clark, this isn't what you think"_ she whispered calmly _"I couldn't think of another way to get in and I really need to talk to you so please just go along with it"_ she leaned back and brought the confident smirk back on "after all I very much want to see if everything about you is as hard as steal"

Without another word Clark placed a hand around her waist and pulled her close to himself, which after a small yelp she leant into pushing her body against his " _good work, I'll take care of her now"_ he said to frowning guards before he turned around and pulled her along with him.

As soon as the two turned the corner Skye took a sigh of relief "that was close..." she said walking alongside him.

"sssshhhh" he said as they continued to walk down the corridors back to the room Clark was changing in not two minutes ago, another few seconds of walking and they arrived at their destination. Clark grabbed the sheet of metal allowing Skye to enter and quickly followed behind her. Closing the door behind him, he took a moment to take a deep breath "ok, what the hell are you...humph"

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by the body of Skye practically engulfing him. He took a moment to see what was happening but once he did, he sighed before wrapping his own arms around her in a tight embrace. It was then that he took the moment he really needed to in order to understand that he wasn't hallucinating her, she was really here. The softness of her skin hasn't changed since he last saw her, that green apple smell her hair still had "Skye?" he said pulling away from her put still placing hands on her shoulders "what are you doing here?" asked with a concerned voice.

She didn't waste a single moment "what are _you_ doing here?" she quickly asked back. It was then that Clarks brain caught up the next pretty big thing in front of him, his eyes landed on her chest and he really didn't mean to but the little voice in his head just said ' _they've grown'_ it was also than that Skye noticed what he was looking at and her tanned skin adopted a red tone "HEY!" she said crossing her arms to cover up her chest "eyes are up here" she said.

That seemed to snap him out of his trance and he found Skye's eyes again, if he wasn't so shocked by all of this, he would most likely be blushing very hard ", sorry. What are you wearing?" he asked.

Skye continued to give him the stink eye for looking at her chest as she answered "well, I didn't exactly have another option for getting in here and I needed to talk to you. I mean _really_ , what are you doing here? I saw the fight, since when can you do any of that? You were strong but you weren't _that_ strong"

Clark didn't say anything at first, his eyes just found their way downwards but this time they weren't at her chest or her legs but at the ground. He let out a long sigh before he turned around and started the slowly walk to edge of the small cot he used for a bed, he ran his hands through his hair as he turned around to face her "I work here" he said calmly.

"why?" she quickly asked back "of all the places you could be right now. A mutant fight club? Why?" at the moment she seemed to forget that he starred at her and her hands dropped to her hips in a classic angry mom/girlfriend/aunt/any female figure pose.

"because I need the money, because I need to disappear" he said though it did seem he was just speaking out loud rather talking to her directly.

Skye took a look of complete confusion at she heard his answers "why would you need to disappear, what about Martha and Johnathan?" she asked concerned because she knew there was no way they would ever condone this behavior from their son.

At the mere mention of their names Clarks hearts both just seemed to freeze, his eyes once again found their way to the ground and his face adopted a look of complete sadness "their gone" he whispered seemingly unable to say it any louder.

She tilted her head at his words "gone?" she asked confused by his words "what do you mean gone? Gone were?" she asked. He looked up at her and he didn't know for sure but when Skye looked into his eyes, it was like she just knew what he was talking about. Just the look of pure sadness and defeat in his eyes seemed to be all she needed, unable to stop herself Skye took a step back as her face seemed to matched "their... gone?" as the word left her mouth it sounded more like a question but Clark could tell that it was of a voice of shock "how?" she immediately asked "I... I mean when did... how could that even" being perfectly honest despite how sad he was at the reminder of that day, he was surprised at how broken up Skye sounded about their deaths. Of course, when they finally left the barn and spent time with each other, they were all as nice as they always where but he didn't think that meant so much to her.

With another sigh Clarks legs gave out and he sank onto the bunk before looking up to see Skye and her concerned face "it happened shortly after you left" he started and went on from there. He slowly started to explain everything that happened which led up to the worst day of his life, the robbery set up of the dinner, meeting Fury at his house, being taken to Washington, everything that happened in Shield and of course the airport.

Skye didn't say anything as Clark spoke, just listened to every detail that he brought forward, she was hanging on his every word, every detail but when Clark said the word 'Shield' It felt like every fiber of her being was on fire, though she didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt him in his explanation. And when he did finish, she felt her eyes watering as he went on to say what he's been doing since that day, all the running, hiding and having to do something like this in order to disappear from the rest of the world. Once he finished speaking there was a moment of silence between the two. Clark was quiet simply sitting in the feeling of saying everything that happened out loud, Skye on the other hand was just trying to keep her composure, not wanting to break down in tears after hearing all of the, knowing that _that_ wouldn't help anything but the only way to ignore all the feelings that where going through her was that word "Shield" she muttered to herself.

Clark eyes narrowed slightly as he heard that, of all the words she could have said to herself, why that? "yeah, you know them?" he asked hoping that he knew the answer was no but he hasn't been that lucky in a while.

"they're the reason I'm here" she admitted, Clark tilted his head to the side at hearing that.

"what are you talking about?" he quickly asked back "what are you even doing here? What happened to Sarah and Dave?"

She gave him a chuckle as she crossed her arms "yeah, I was with them for about a month and a half before I was back in the system" her face had a sad smile "guess I wasn't a good fit, after that I was more focused on something else other than people wanting to take me in for a few weeks before they got rid of me so I decided to try and find the people who put me in the system in the first place"

"your parents" he interrupted "I thought you said you didn't know them"

"I don't" she quickly said back "but I'm gonna find them" there was a determination in her voice that Clark couldn't help but be surprised by "and I'm close to the answer. Which is why I'm here"

"what does Shield have to do with you finding your parents?" there was an edge in voice as he spoke about _them_ ,there was whenever he gave the organization even the smallest amount of thought.

"I've gotten very good at computers over the last few years" that was of course a huge understatement as lately she been contacted by this new group of hackers that started to call themselves the Rising Tide. A hacker activist group, they've asked for her help once or twice in the past though she wasn't a member. Though that would most likely change in a few weeks as this one guy 'Miles' seemed to be really eager to get her to join "and I started to work my way through all the paper trails that have been left behind me and now this trail has led me here"

Clark looked at her with a very confused stare "the mutant fight club?" he guessed.

"Luis López" she said and all the confused looks left his face.

He closed his eyes and sighed "shit" he muttered to himself. Luis López or as Clark knew him, the fight manager. The guy that Clark still needs to go see within three minutes "ok and what does Shield have to do with this?" he asked wanting to know everything he could before he decided to do something.

"the trail didn't lead to López specifically" she tried to explain "it led to Sheild file that I think he has" Clark nodded at her, that wasn't so hard to believe. After all the fight manager was an information broker in his spare time and from what Clark had seen he still did it "and I was hoping you could help me" she added shuffling her feet slightly with a nervous face.

"you want me to try and get the file" it wasn't a question.

"I was going to try and get it myself anyway, so I have the money to pay for it" she quickly added "I can give you the money instead if you get it for me"

Clark shook his head and waved a hand "relax, you won't have to do that. I'm on my way there anyway" in all honesty he didn't care whether or not she needed his help to get a file. He was happy to help out an old friend and he was heading there anyway to collect what he was owed. Without a word he stood up from the small cot made his way over towards her, he gave her a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder "what's the file number?" he asked.

Skye smiled at him as he made it clear that he was going to help "184DSF78" she answered knowing the number by heart, obsessing over a file for over a month would do that.

"wait right here" his hand left her shoulder and his body turned to the exit "I mean it, walking around a place like this wearing something like that" he gestured to her clothing or lack thereof "is not likely to work well to you" and he left without another word, well that was the plan at least. Before he could get to the door however he felt a hand on his shoulder

As he stepped out of the room and made his way to the original destination before he was interrupted but as he did, he could help but be impressed. The fight ended not even thirty minutes ago and the place was already half way cleared out, ready to be moved to another location. He had to give Roulette credit, she ran a tight ship and knew how to run it. Another three minutes of walking, people getting out of his way, looking at him like he's the devil and he was at the office. He knocked on the door twice before taking the silence as a yes to enter, stepping inside to see the manager standing there with a smile on his face as he looked at the laptop.

The office was half empty, no doubt due to the quick work of the many cleaners and movers but even then, Clark could see a large pile of paper work, file cabinets and a handful of brief cases just casually sitting there.

He was a man of Spanish heritage that was around forty years old, he had a small build with little muscle and more fat, a constant sent of BO and a poorly maintained mustache. He looked up at Clark and smiled brightly " _hahaha"_ he laughed " _just when I think you can't get any better, my friend"_ it took a lot of mental strength for Clark to not roll his eyes at that statement " _it is good you are here"_ he moved to what looked like a safe that was no doubt about to be moved.

Luis turned his back and entered the code to the safe, he used his body to block Clark from seeing it but Clark for the life of him couldn't tell why. He's looked through that safe before and it was just reinforced steel, he could rip it apart with his pinkie if he really wanted. As Luis turned back however, Clark was surprised to see not a handful of stacks of cash in whatever currency matched the country they were in like he was used to but instead a small hand held pouch and Clark could hear a slight jiggle as Luis moved the contents with his hands. He still held a bright smile as he handed Clark the pouch " _my friend, you enjoy this bonus. It's not every day you get to prove that you're proven to be champion"_ Clark took the bag and confirmed his suspicions as when he had contact with the bag, he could immediately tell that it was full of small rock like shapes but when he thought about it for around five milliseconds. He knew what it was. However, not want to give Luis any idea of what he could do with his senses. Clark feigned ignorance and opened the pouch, he put a cocky smirk as he saw, not rocks but precious gems. Dozens of them.

Doing a quick count, he could see around four diamonds ranging from around three to five carrots, three pink diamonds ranging from the same carrots but where a lot rarer and therefore worth more, seven emeralds, eight rubies and ten sapphires. Keeping the smirk on his face for a moment Clark did the math in his head, all in all. It added up to around thirteen million, give or take a few hundred thousand.

Looking back up he could see Luis smirking at him " _it's nice huh?"_ he asked.

" _very nice"_ Clark replied putting the pouch into his pants pocket but not before calmly slipping out one of the smallest sapphires and holding it out to him " _but I would also like some information you may have"_ he spoke calmly " _I'm sure this will cover it?"_

Luis looked at him confused for a moment, not that Clark could blame him. The last thing he would have expected would have been Clark asking about his other business. He slowly took the gem out of Clarks grasp and eyed it before looking back up at the alien " _that would depend what information you seek, my friend"_ it wasn't lost on Clark how easily the man's voice had shifted from a joyful and happy one, to a very stern and business like one in an instant.

" _A redacted Shield file"_ as soon as the words left his mouth, Luis's face became much sterner and it wasn't hard to tell that he knew of Shield as well.

He turned around a took a few steps back while rubbing his hand against his very small and failed attempt at a beard " _you are asking for trouble, interacting with them"_ he turned back to face him " _especially when in this kind of work"_

Now it was Clark's turn to put on a scowl 'like I need to be told Shield causes trouble' he thought to himself " _I am well aware of how bad Sheild is for people like us. But an old friend of mine called in a favor, and I need the file_ _184DSF78. Do you have it or not?"_ he asked, not bothering to hide the fact that his patience was wearing thin.

Knowing that pissing off The Man of Steel was a bad idea, Luis decided to stop wasting time. With a small sigh he walked over the pile of left-over files and papers. Clark let him take his time, which was a few minutes before he finally seemed to find what he was looking for and turned around to face Clark. In his hand was a thin file with a Shield logo on the front of it " _do me a favor and don't ask for something from Sheild again"_ Clark didn't say anything else; he just simply took the file and turned his back to leave.

The walk back to Skye was just as quick as the first but as he did walk, Clark couldn't help but feel a strong sense of relief as he felt the small pouch in his right hand that held the keys to his new life. All he had to do was find someone who could fence the gems which shouldn't be too hard considering where he was, he could finally stop all this fighting bullshit and do what he wants. He allowed a small smile to creep onto his face as he walked.

That was until the sound hit his ears _"So, I see The Man of Steel is already finished with you"_ his feet stopped as he heard that voice _"must not have been a good fuck for you then. Why don't you come with us, we can give you the ride of your life"_ the smile on his face quickly vanished as he recognized the voice.

" _Sorry boys"_ Skye said and he could tell that she had adopted a calm confident swagger to her voice _"but I only had time to explain the situation to the champion before he had to go find Mr. López"_ she added in the same tone.

"crap" Clark quickly said as he picked up the pace towards his room. He didn't even need to see through the walls of the room to get a feel for what the guards where no doubt about to do. Sure, everyone knows his name but you don't call the fight manager by his name unless you want a bullet in the head. It's only a handful of fighters that could get away with breaking that rule and that's only because the guards wouldn't be able to do anything to stop them, but for Skye who based on Clarks guess was posing as a high-class prostitute.

He started to run as he heard the sounds of two guns being clocked.

* * *

Skye resisted the strong temptation to roll her eyes at the two guards in front of her, they just would not take a hint. She got it, she didn't have any delusions of grandeur but at the same time she knew she wasn't ugly. Hell, Clark practically confirmed that twice now. The first time when they first met and now when he kept starring at her chest, not that it was that much of a problem. Of all the people that starred at her on the way in he was the only person who she didn't really mind looking but these guards on the other hand, needless to say it made her skin crawl.

"what did you just say?" the left one asked with narrowed eyes and she couldn't help but be surprised. It was the first time his eyes left her body and looked at her face.

She placed her hands on her hips "I said that I only had time to explain to the champion who I was and why I was here before he had to go see Luis López" as soon as the name left her mouth the two guys drew their guns and aimed them right at her.

"Woah, Woah" she said alarmed raising her hands "what are you doing?" they didn't even flinch.

"you said madam Roulette sent you?" right asked. Skye was so shocked at having guns pointed at her that she didn't even notice herself nodding at him "what was the number she used to call you?" he asked.

Her mind just grinded to a halt, she didn't have a single excuse or something to even something to say to buy her time "I err..." she mumbled, her eyes refusing to leave the small barrel of the gun. The guards looked at each other before nodding and clocking the guns, not knowing what else to do she covered her hands with her head and dropped to her knees "CLARK!" she shouted.

 **BANG!**

With her eyes closed she could really understand what was happening next, all she could make out was the loud bang, a gush of wind along with hundreds of little... rocks? She guessed along with the sounds of a muffled scream.

She didn't really know how long she stayed on her knees curled up into a ball for, a few seconds, a few minutes or even a few hours. All she could hear was the sound of her own breathing and feel her own heartbeat. That was until the sound of footsteps hit her, she tensed without even meaning, everything was just on auto pilot. She let out a quick muffled scream when she left a hand touch her shoulder "Skye" a voice said "Skye" it said again but her body refused to move.

"Skye" he said again as she heard the shuffling of feet. This time she did look up to see Clark kneeling in front of her with a small smile but one that quickly faded "we need to leave, right now" he pulled her up to her shaking feet and quickly moved to the bunk before grabbing a ready-made bag he hand under it, taking a second to place the pouch and file within it, he turned back to Skye who was staring at the broken bodies of the guards he left by the door.

She turned to face him with wide eyes "what did you do?" she asked with a broken voice that made Clarks hearts skip a beat, he really didn't mean to take it so far with them but when he saw them aiming their guns at her he just saw red, it was like he was just at the airport again watching as he family died in front of him. He couldn't let that happen again, not that he thought Skye was family but she was one of the few friends he had and she was only in here because of him, there was no way she would have gotten in if it wasn't for him, he needed to protect her.

"don't worry about it" he said going back over to her "I got your file" he gestured to the bag before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close "the whole place is on alert, they heard the screams and gun shot, we have thirty seconds before the guards come here and come after us" he didn't wait for her to respond but quickly began to walk to the exit, practically dragging Skye along with him "how did you get here?" he asked as they made their way down the ruined hallways.

It took her a moment to find her voice as they walked and all she could do was mumble "van" thankfully Clark was able to hear that and turned down a corridor on the left with lead to a small make shift carpark. As they moved Clark looked through the walls towards the gathering of cars and saw many, many... many vans. Not that was very surprising considering the place was already halfway packed up and most of the vans were full. Taking a handful of seconds to take a more thorough look he saw a small brown van that was full of dirty clothes, a laptop and a mattress. Wasn't hard to figure out it was hers.

As they turned another corner the two came into the main atrium, just where Skye had gotten past the guards in the first place. Thankfully by now the place was now empty of the civilians, it was just the workers now that were cleaning up the last of the lights and scaffolding.

They were almost at the exit when a voice stopped them " _oh, before I forget my friend"_ Lopze said from behind them.

Stopping just in front of the large door that Skye no doubt got in from. He slowly turned around, turning Skye along with him who was still frozen but thankful seemed to be coming out of it. Though there was no doubt she was going to be distraught about what she just saw for the next few days, she was also gaining control of her emotions meaning Clark knew she was close to getting back to her cover. The most she could do at the moment was regain her composer and but that smile on her face " _make it quick"_ he bobbed his head towards Skye " _I would very much like to... entertain my guest"_

The fight manager looked at Skye and Clark felt his skin crawl, he hasn't felt this protective in a while and he wasn't used to it. Oh sure, he remembers feeling what it's like, what he's always done when faced with those situations but that didn't mean he was used to it. No that was something else interlay different, being used to it would mean that you could probably expect the type of emotions you would be feeling when you enter that guard territory mode, predict what you would do due to those emotions. Clark was not used to it and that was why he couldn't control himself when he saw it.

López's eyes slowly went up and down her body, he could hear the intake of breath in his lungs, could see the blood in his body move down south and he could see exactly where his eyes where landing on her body. Four different points, her mouth, two points on her chest and a spot between her legs. He starred at her for fifthteen seconds but that was enough for Clark to decide that he was definitely going to do this " _and who is this, desert flower"_ he asked with a voice full of lust.

Clark let go of Skye and took a step towards his former 'boss' "she's none of your businesses" he said before placing a hand on his chest, gripping his shirt and without a second thought Clark used his strength to throw the man.

Not the manliest thing to do and probably not what he intended but when López flew through the air he screamed like a little girl. That was until he landed right in the fighting pit where he was not even an hour ago.

The sound of multiple guns being clocked hit his ears and Clark turned his head to the left to see seventeen men aiming twelve automatic weapons and five handguns at him. For two seconds thought about using his speed at putting them all out of business but very soon after he remembered how Skye acted with what he did before and she didn't even see anything. He didn't need to turn around to tell where she was facing, he could feel and hear the direction her breath was heading and it was the back of his neck. He couldn't do this in front of her, he didn't want to be that guy anymore, now he has the money to get out, he doesn't need to do this. Not knowing what choice he had, his eyes glowed red as brightly as he could make them and then everyone froze.

It wasn't that surprising, they had all just seen what those eyes did against the Juggernaut, so there was a very high chance they knew what it would do to them " _anyone want to use those"_ he asked going back to Spanish to add that little bit more to the fear factor.

Of course, all their weapons went down very quickly and Clark didn't wait for one of them to get some courage and try something. He turned and headed back the way he came and saw Skye standing still but unlike before she wasn't frozen in place, her eyes were wide but she was looking around the room like she was trying to get every detail she could "backups coming" he said grabbing her arm and leading her away "we need to leave, right now"

* * *

"what are we doing Clark!?" Skye yelled with a frantic voice from the back of the van as Clark drove as far away from the city as he could "and what the hell was that back there!?" she yelled again over the sound of a zipper being done up.

"you said his name" he said back as he over took another car. As he moved further and further away from the city "López's. You can't just do that" something caught his eye and he glanced to the right to see Skye stepping in-between the chairs of the van and sitting in the one beside him now fully dressed.

"what is he? A Bonde villain?" her entire body was facing him as he spoke "and what was that back there?!" her foot connected with his arm, not that he felt it "you killed those guys! Why did you do that?"

He sighed before glancing at the side mirror making sure they weren't followed "No, he's not a Bonde villain. I haven't been with them as long as other guys but I've been there long enough to know that if there's one thing Roulette takes seriously, its compartmentalization" he started.

"what are you talking about?" she asked getting more agitated.

He paused trying to think of the best way to describe it all "ever since that guy in red dropped a baseball field around the White House, mutants have been one of the biggest targets for just about everyone, governments, militaries, spy agencies, gangs and as you can imagine when a mutant fight club came up. It became one of the most profitably underworld events in the world almost overnight"

"wait, wait, hang on" she said interrupting him "what does this have to with compar... comparlmation?"

"compartmentalization" he said back.

"yeah that"

"because that type of... sport?" he guessed not knowing the except word to use "Is so profitable, it's being hunted by everyone I just told you about, Roulette has to always be on the move through dozens of different countries all at once without being found but it would be impossible to travel that much _with_ that much equipment without some of it being captured" he could tell that Skye was paying attention and based on her head bobbing up and down she was following him "and when the people that get caught get asked questions about what they're doing, they can't say anything because they don't know"

"wait" she said leaning back in the chair "compartmentalization is just keeping secrets?"

He opened his mouth to replay but when he saw her face explanation left him "pretty much" he ended up saying before turning back to the road "the point is only certain people can know his name, like high class fighters, the other fight managers, his boss"

"but he's an information broker!" she exclaimed "he must get dozens of different people coming to him a _day,_ why is it so shocking someone would know his name?"

"it's not someone" he met her eyes "it's _you"_

She adopted a face of confusion "what do you mean me?"

He sighed "I've seen people looking for him before. The problem with you, is that the people that came before where criminals, drug dealers, gang members. Not" he waved his hand up and down at her, from her feet to her head and back again "really... expensive prostitute?" he asked a little nervous, hoping he didn't get it wrong and make her feel insulted, as she just could have easily been a stripper.

"I..." she started before stopping, she opened her mouth and closed four times before she tilted her head to side along with her eyes before nodding slightly.

"yeah?" he nodded at her "well, someone in that line of work would have no business what so ever knowing who López is. Because of that, the guards assumed you were a fake"

"WHAT?!" she shrieked with an angry looked "they're not fake"

"what?" he asked confused but understood what she meant three seconds later "no, not... those. I mean they must have thought you were some sort of spy"

She didn't say anything for the next few moments and Clark gave her all the time she needed in order for her brain to catch up "and what was that before?" her voice was calm and quite but at the same time Clark could easily tell there was a lot of emotion behind it "you killed those guys, I know I was out of it but I saw their bodies, just broken lying in a pool of blood"

Now it was Clarks turn to not say anything, he just payed attention to the road calming himself knowing that they were at least a good distance away from the arena and he checked, they weren't being followed "yeah" the van slowed down back the speed limit.

"you didn't even hesitate" she added "I... I think?" she said remembering that her eyes where closed at the time.

"I didn't hesitate" he confirmed with a low voice.

"how could you do that?" she asked with a voice that was just a whisper "I mean fighting that Jug-guy is one thing but you just... you just took their lives, how did you?"

"look, ever since that day. I've lost a lot of the morals I had when I was on that farm and when I saw you about to be shot I just acted" he said honestly because that was what happened, he really was "ok, there's a motor-inn five miles away. We can stay there for a few hours, rest up and come up with our plans" he said.

"our plans?" she repeated clearly confused.

He glanced at her before turning back to the road "well I just became the mutant underground fighting champion of the world who also just stabbed Roulette in the back. She'll have a massive drop of profit for losing me and she's going to send an army to get me back, I need to disappear before they can find me"

"oh" that was all that left her mouth, it took Clark a fraction of a second to hear it, _really_ hear it. Her head was tilted down to the side and her heart beat was slowed "ok"

He didn't know what caused her to say it like that, it could have been anything. Right now, he didn't even think about it. Just kept on driving to the destination they needed to go. It didn't take long to arrive at the inn, around fifteen minutes but that was enough for a fifteen-minute-long awkward silence and it was something that neither of them liked "we're here" he said pulling into the small drive way of the rundown hotel.

"very homely" she said sarcastically as the van stopped in one of the free spaces. They both got out and slowly moved towards the front door, it was almost like Skye had Clarks senses because she looked like he felt when he had a good look through the place, it wasn't somewhere you wanted to stay for longer than a few days "you know Clark, it's a very rare thing for to say but I'm going to say it" he opened the door for her and she walked in with him right behind her. The lobby was dirty, rotten, he could hear the water running against the rusted pipes, the rats banging in the walls, some of the windows where boarded up with newspaper giving it a dark look and the guy on the reception desk seemed to not only be in his late nineties but also asleep "I think I prefer my van" she spoke with a somewhat happy voice and crossed arms but she wore a face that showed just how grossed out she was.

"or you could find a better place" a new voice called.

Skye and Clark both instantly turned to face the door they just went through and without thought he placed a hand on Skye's stomach and pushed her behind him but later realized that might have been slightly premature as the man who spoke seemed relatively harmless, after all he was in a wheelchair "who are you?" Clark asked.

"my name is Charles Xavier" he said with a smile, much to the confusion of the two who shared that confused look "and I've spent quite a long time looking for you, Mr. Kent"

* * *

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

 **Ok guys, I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I hit a huge case of writer's block like 5 times but worry not as I know exactly how the next chapter is going to go already and it should be done much sooner than usual, I was also kinda in a rush to end this before Christmas so I didn't have time to have my beta reader give it a run through so I'm sorry for any mistakes in this, I'll edit them out later and I'm only 61 minutes late so it's not that bad.**

 **Now that that's out the way I can tell you what my plan is for this Story. I'm telling you about this now because it's still early in the story so I can scrap this idea before I can implement it and your thoughts in the reviews will be a big help in getting me to decide what to do.**

 **There were a handful of things I figured out when I started this chapter, one of them being was when I saw Avengers: Endgame was that Scarlet Witch and Captain Marvel turned Thanos into their bitch and I don't think I need to tell you how powerful Superman is compared to them and by extension the mad titan himself. So, I figured I needed to mix things up a little and add a bit more DC to the marvel.**

 **Don't panic, I'm not going the add the entire DCversu into this so you won't be seeing Luthor or anyone like that but at the same time I needed someone who could match Superman's strength while at the same time being good enough to also be a second main bad guy, so at the moment the plan is to add DARKSEID into this story.**

 **Right now, that idea is still in the planning stages, meaning I don't know whether or not to have him replace Thanos altogether or them having a type of partnership, like Thanos is looking for the stones and Darkseid needs the stones to get the anti-life equation or something. Like I said I would really like you guys to give me some input on this because I don't know whether or not to run with it.**

 **Also, as you can tell unlike my fellow Superman/MCU crossover writer, The legend Reyel himself. I'm giving the mutants a bit bigger of a role in this one, as you may have noticed I have also edited them a little bit so they happen closer within the time frame of the MCU.**

 **Also want to give a shout out to Ryo** **otsutsuki who helped me out a lot during that writers block phase and is going to be my beta reader from now on until something changes.**

 **And that's about everything, let me know what you think so far and about what I just said. OH, and before I forget the poll for the romance of the story closes on chapter 7, so don't forget to vote for your choice.**

 **And of course, have a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	5. The coming storm

**Hey guys, I wanted to say a big thank you to all those who gave a review in the last chapter. It really helped me out with how I wanted this story to go. Here's the current poll for Superman's Main romance for the story.**

 **Current score:**

 **Captain Marvel with 29**

 **Black Widow with 10**

 **Quake with 15**

 **Looks like Marvel is first with a massive lead, I wonder whether or not that changes but I should tell you guys that the poll ends next chapter.**

 **#######**

 **Present Day**

This was not what Clark hopped would happen, he just wanted to give the Sarah some food and get her some place safe. But that's not what the world had in mind apparently and it was times like this where he got that voice in his head that just yelled ' _you have the power to stop all of them! Stop being a little bitch and kill them!'_ he didn't want to go that far but a part of him did know that the more time he wasted the harder it would be to resist.

Looking out across the MacDonald's floor he saw that the group of people where still looking at him with complete hatred but also fear as well. The nice girl that was standing behind the till was looking between the group and him with very nervous eyes and thankfully everyone else that had occupied the building had took the hint after Clark lit his eyes up and decided that it would be a good idea to vacate the place. Now Clark was more than happy with the idea of getting Sarah the hell out of here, but she was clearly sick, he hopped it was just the common cold or the flu though Clark was not a doctor. Oh, don't get him wrong, he could easily see the cells in her blood including the ones with problems, but he didn't know what type of problems they caused.

Even if it was something simple like the flu, for a little kid like this with no form of medication to help, who is extremely malnourished and dehydrated. Going out in the rain, which was still pouring outside. It could cause serious problems in just a few hours, even though Clark could hear the sirens of the three police cars that were on their way, around three minutes at their current speed. Not enough time for the rain to stop and their current destination on his motorcycle would take one more hour.

This was starting to look like a really shitty situation and the more he thought about it the more he realized that if he was going to get Sarah out of here while keeping her healthy, he needed to do something about that gang across the floor before the police got here, not because he wanted to hurt them ' _Don't lie to yourself. You hate them, you know you do, just end them like the ants they are'_ the voice said again and while it did, unknown to everyone including himself a small glowing red line, almost like a crack in the skin made itself known on the back of his neck that glowed with energy. Closing his eyes for a moment Clark shook his head and pushed the voice to the back of his mind.

The truth is he needed to keep Sarah out of the rain and turning his head he could see the large range rover that group had come in, as much as he loved his bike he could always go and get it later from the police. Though he doubted those guys would just give him the keys, no he needed to take them.

Looking down he saw the head of Sarah as she slept leaning against his side, she didn't want to be a part of whatever was going to happen when the police got here. Nope that couldn't happen, he decided.

As gently as possible he eased himself out of Sarah's grip and leaned her down to her side. Now free from her he stood up and immediately looked towards the group who all immediately stiffened, as he walked it was easy for him to tell that they were trying their hardest not to look scared but with how stiff they became and the glances to each other, they were just failing miserably.

He stopped just in front of the table and looked down at all of them and looked to the man closest to the wall who had the keys in his jacket pocket "give me the keys to the truck" he said calmly.

The group all looked at each other and with some knew found courage and they all frowned at him, the woman who was sitting on his left fairest away from the wall gritted her teeth at him "fuck off you mutant freak, why the hell would we give you anything?" she asked.

The tone and confidence in her voice seemed to make the group even less intimidated by Clark's pervious display of power. Without even taking his eyes off the one with the keys, before any of them could even blink Clarks left hand found its way to the back of her neck and forced her face to meet the table, and he did it in a painful manner for that 'mutant freak' comment. The entire group jumped at the sound of the loud bang "because if you don't, I'm gonna hurt you all, really, really badly" he said with a slight glow of the eyes.

There was another moment of silence before the man slowly reached into his pocket with a shaking hand.

Taking the keys, he immediately let go of the women's neck and turned back to Sarah who was just started to pick herself up from the seat. She looked around franticly though she could only look to the side by turning her whole body as the overly large hood was blocking half her view. As he was halfway he could hear her breath quicken and her let out a small whine sound, he jogged the last couple of feet "Sarah" he said reaching her.

The young girl immediately turned around and he could see that her eyes where watering. Not enough to cry but she was definitely heading that way. He kneeled down as he reached the table and before he could speak, she jumped into his arms and placed her head in his neck "I... I thought you" she tried to say but stopped herself as she struggled not to cry.

"ssshhh, ssshhh" Clark said as he stood up holding her in his arms "Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you until I know you're safe" he walked towards the exit not bothering about the rain knowing that it should be a bother anymore. He glanced at his bike promising to come back for it before heading to the Range Rover.

He quickly unlocked the truck and placed Sarah in the passenger seat before closing the door and stepping into the driver's spot. He looked over to Sarah who was looking around herself no doubt wondering what they were doing in a car, he reached over and put her seat belt on her "safety first" he added smiling at her. Turning the key, the engine started, without waiting even a moment he drove out of the parking spot and turned a corner heading out onto the main road and as he did, he saw three police cars pulling in to where he just came out. A small smile found its way to his lips as he saw the barely occupied road and picked up the speed. The police would be following him very soon and he wanted to lose them before they got the chance.

 **#########**

 **Salem Centre – New York**

 **Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

 **10 years ago**

"So, this place is for school?" Skye asked she walked at Clarks side behind Xavier's wheelchair. The three heading down the nice, homely hallways of the massive mansion.

"yes" the professor said as the group entered the main entrance room "I've been running this school for the past four years now" he informed as he turned the chair around to face the two.

Clark held his arms crossed "a school that has a very advanced jet that lands in an underground bunker underneath a basketball court" he added.

Xavier gave a chuckle "we're a very... unique school" he compromised "one that you yourself might be very comfortable in" before Clark could say anything a sound it all their ears. A sound that Clark hasn't heard in a very long time.

A school bell.

As the bell rang a handful of doors opened, Clark and Skye both turned around to the sight of at least two dozen people leave the different rooms. What was surprising was that it wasn't just one age group like teenagers or kids, it seemed to be both "so every single student here is a mutant?" Skye asked as she saw some of them give the three odd glances as they walked past.

"yes indeed, every one of them" the teacher smiled as he looked at her "to the public and government this merely a school for special children, some of them think it's for kids who have mental difficulties while others think it is a school for best and brightest" he started to wheel down one of the hallways with Skye and Clark behind him "most of the students are run a ways, frightened, alone, hated" he added glumly "but not here" he went through an open door way and into what looked like a professional office "here, they are safe, happy, among others who understand, taught how to control their abilities so they can walk out into the world without worrying of hurting someone and of course free to study their passion" he explained as he reached the other side of the desk "please have a seat"

Skye sat down immediately while Clark took another few seconds before he did himself "Xavier" Clark started "look, we're both thankful that you helped get us out of Columbia"

"and bringing my van" Skye quickly added.

"and bringing the van" he then added "but why did you do it?" he asked with complete seriousness "why bring us here?"

Skye didn't say a word, not wanting to get in the way of the question being answered. As she wanted to know herself "I helped you because I had a friend who one day a long time ago told me that you would need some help"

Needless to say, that didn't help Clark with his scepticism "right" he said with the addition of a lot of sarcasm "if he said that a long time ago how the hell would he know where I would be. What could he see the future?" he chuckled.

What he wasn't expecting however was the laugh he heard from come from the professor's small laugh "in a manner of speaking. But that doesn't really matter right now, so what's your plan?" he asked.

"I just spent the last few years trying to do two things. Make enough money to make a life for myself and getting away from this country" he explained "I used to have both of those goals, now I just have one" he stood up from his chair "again, I appreciate the quick getaway but I have to get going" he turned and made his way out the room.

"go where exactly?" Xavier asked.

"I don't know yet" he answered honestly "some back-end corner of the world where I can just disappear" he said reaching the door.

"who's to say you can't do that here" the voice of the professor said creating a small echo around as Clark stopped walking.

He slowly turned around to face the professor "what are you talking about?" he asked.

He didn't say anything else at first, that was until he reached into his desk draw and pulled out a file "Clark Joeseph Kent, straight A's in every class, never fluked a test and offers of full scholar ships for Harvard, MIT, Yale" he said reading from the page.

"what's your point?" he snapped back, being remained of his past isn't something he's found of doing, everything always brings him back to that day.

"seriously Clark" Skye said shocked "I mean I knew you were smart but damn, that's like, really smart" she said.

Clark gave her a glance but then turned back to the professor waiting for a response "my point Mr Kent" he said wheeling out from behind his desk and dropping the file down "is that this is a school, a school that is off the grid, lies to the government on a daily basis and is full of people like you"

"like me?" he said back wondering whether or not he should mention that he's not really a mutant.

"people with gifts" he answered smiling before turning to Skye "you'd be welcome to stay here as well. Who knows maybe you'll find a class you really like"

"really" she asked amazed by the offer "but I thought that..."

"that we only take mutants as students" he said interrupting her "while we've never had a human as a student that doesn't mean I would never allow it. In fact, based on what I've seen you might really enjoy our computing class" that certainly got her attention "and you too Mr. Kent, while we aren't any of those well-known colleges and universities. We still do pretty advanced classes here, I myself teach physics, biology and chemistry"

Clark sighed and rolled his eyes; he honestly didn't know what to make of all of this. It almost seemed too good to be true but after everything he's been through, he's found it really hard to believe "what's the catch?" he asked.

"no catch" immediate red flag in Clark's mind "all I ask if you choose to stay is that you follow the rules"

He and Skye shared another look "like what?" she asked.

"just the basic schooling rules" he shrugged "don't be outside the bedroom area after curfew, no fighting, no steeling, no... relations with each other on school grounds" Skye blushed at that while Clark remained in passive "actually" he said before turning around and wheeling back over to his desk, reaching into another draw he pulled out a large booklet "you can see the rules yourself" he smiled offering it to Clark, who walked over and took it. Not really caring to hide it anymore he used his mind, eyes and speed to look through it.

To anyone else it would look like he was just flickering through the pages but to him he was reading the whole thing, every page, top to bottom. All hundred and twenty of them. When he stopped flickering, he sighed and put it down before turning to the professor "pretty common but I'm not letting you run tests on me" he really didn't like the idea of being some sort of test subject, not again.

"Wait" Skye said standing up and picking up the booklet "did you just read this whole thing?" she asked/screeched in amazement as she pressed it against his chest "Clark, this is like..."

"one hundred and twenty five pages of standard rules" he took the booklet and opened it to a page in the middle "expect, for this page" he handed it back to her "were it states that the professors are required to do a full range of tests on new students to ' _better understand their gifts'"_ he quoted and turned back to the teacher "it's not going to happen" he instead.

Xavier simply smiled at him "rest assured Mr Kent, myself and the other staff only need to do that when the student is unable to control their gifts. But since you seem very capable of not only controlling but using your gifts. It won't be necessary for you. Clark the only thing I want from you is to give you the education you deserve" he said.

Clark was about to open his mouth to reply when the someone knocked on the door to the office. They all turned around to see a rather beautiful ginger haired girl standing in the door way "err..." her eyes went to Clark and Skye for a moment before landing on the teacher "Sorry professor but I was just wondering, would you like it if we just carry on from last lesson or is there something else we can do?" she asked.

Xavier smiled at the girl "I'll be right there Jean" he smiled before the girl turned and left "apologies but I do have a science class to teach" he said heading to the exit, leaving the room to turned to face inside from the corridor "why don't you two just take the next hour to think about your options, I can't promise anything but I can say that if you stay I will do everything within my power to make sure the both of you are safe and cared for. Who knows maybe one day you want to be a part of the family that's been built here" he finished with a smile as he rolled away.

There was a silence that filled the room once he left, Clark stood with his arms crossed like he was deep thought. Skye was in a much similar state as she leaned back against the desk "what do you think?" she asked.

"I want to leave" he quickly said as he turned to face her "what about you?" he asked in return.

She shrugged and looked at the ground "I have no idea, I mean it's not like I've had to the chance to talk about stuff like this. I didn't plan to go to college or anything like that"

"but" he added.

"but I do really like the idea of not having to worry about paying for food. The Computer class also sounds really nice. It'll give me a chance to look over the file" she said as her eyes found his "I think I'll take him up on the offer" she added giving him a small smile.

Clark simply nodded, retuning the smile "good luck with that" he turned and started to leave. He made it out the door before he heard the sounds of the footsteps behind him.

"do you really think that's a good idea?" Skye asked as she walked alongside him. Being honest with himself he was very grateful that she wasn't in front of him trying to stop him from walking.

"it's for the best Skye" he said as he opened the front door to the large house and stepped out "I wouldn't fit in to this type of crowd anymore. Trouble has a habit of following me around" he added in a sad tone.

Skye took a step closer towards him "what are you going to do?" she asked.

He shrugged "follow the plan" he smiled as he started to walk forward only to stop when Skye grabbed his hand.

"right, good plan. But is there any reason why you can't just wait a year or two before you leave?" she asked, in truth Skye didn't think she could stay here without Clark. It was nerve racking enough as it was, she knew full well what it was like starting in a new school and it wasn't great. The fact that this was a school full of mutants where she would be the only human made it ten times worse.

"Skye..." Clark started.

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am" she said interrupting him "for everything that you've been through since I last saw you. And I know that I have no right to even _think_ about this let alone say it. But what do you think your parents would want for you if they were here" she said in a quiet voice.

He wasn't angry by the question, which he himself was surprised by, honestly he knew for a fact that if it was anyone else asking that question he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from throwing them up past the clouds and just letting them drop. But with Skye, all he could do was sigh and look down to the ground knowing she was right. His parents would be screaming at him to take that chance to get an education. Looking back up at her, he turned to large building "maybe it wouldn't be the worst idea" he spoke as he notices the smile that appeared on Skye's face.

 **#######**

 **Salem Centre – New York**

 **Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

 **2 years later**

Though it was clear that Xavier didn't regret giving any of his students the opportunity to be at this school. It was easy for anyone to tell that some gave him more trouble than others, like Clark. Not in a bad way but within the first two weeks, it was clear that when he went for something, he really went for something. Unlike Skye who chose to take computing as a class Clark took advanced physics, advanced chemistry, advanced biology, advanced mathematics, advanced engineering and advanced mechanics. Needless to say, Clark was alone in a lot of classes, the main reason being some of those classes didn't exist until Xavier found out just how smart Clark was and had to add them as electives to make sure he got the best education he could get. In fact, Hank McCoy took Clark on as an apprentice to help him with the mechanics and engineering. Needless to say, Clark took a lot of work.

Not that he didn't work hard himself, he practically spent all of his time in the library studying. He did enjoy it, a part of him felt like he really was back to having a normal life, well as normal as can be when he's him, which wasn't easy. It took months for him to get over the paranoia of thinking he was being tracked or followed by the government. But once he did, he started to let his walls down and people really started to like him. He was fun, caring and charismatic, he was already one of the oldest students in the school as he was now nineteen, only a few months till he turned twenty. It also helped that he became particularly popular amongst the female populous.

However, no matter who you were, how beautiful you looked or how powerful your mutation was, if you so much as looked at Clark in a way a certain someone did not approve of, there would be hell to pay. A certain someone that proved to be very territorial when it came to her man. A certain someone who was currently on top of Clark as he lay on his bed topless.

If she was being honest with herself, Skye didn't come to this school with Clark expecting to be this. Yes of course she was still attracted to Clark, how could she not be? He was still rugged, handsome, well-built and had abs she bet she could fry an egg on. But she honestly didn't think it would happen, not after everything he's been through, she just thought that he wouldn't want that type of relationship with anyone. Not to say she was ungrateful; they've been together officially for two months now and it's been a lot of fun.

Admittedly their first date was a little awkward, especially with Clark's situation that only she, Hank and Xavier knew about. The situation of Clark being wanted by one of the most powerful spy agencies on the planet, so he needed to avoid security cameras. She thought that it would make for a boring date, not that she had a lot of experience go on in the first place. But she was pleasantly surprised by one of the best dates she's ever been on, Clark simply got them a cab to central park, and they had a really nice picnic. Fifth teen minutes in and they were joined by another couple who had the same idea.

They turned it into an impromptu double date and it was a lot of fun, they eat, drank, talked and Skye really enjoyed herself and she made sure Clark knew it with a goodnight kiss once they got back. Ever since then they've never been apart from each other, always close by, holding hands, cuddling on the couch watching TV, ignoring the teasing from the students who were just poking fun.

Of course, there were the other things that proved to be a little problem. The sound of a door opening caught Clarks attention and was about to stop kissing Skye but she beat him to it by immediately pulling away when someone spoke "really?" someone asked in an annoyed voice, the two turned to see the ginger hair of Skye's roommate "can you guys at least do this in Clarks room?" she asked.

Skye sighed, a bit annoyed they didn't get more time to themselves and buried her head in Clarks neck while he rubbed her back "we did try that but your rooms much cleaner and it smells better" he said back as he sat up causing Skye to do the same.

Turning to face her she suddenly started to feel that territorial feeling come back "Jean" she spoke "stop starring at my boyfriend's abs" she said in heated tone.

Jean's own face started to change to the same colour as her hair "I... that's not..." she stuttered looking over to her own bedside table "I just came to tell you that we need to get to class, it starts in a few minutes" she spoke walking over to the table and grabbed a stack of books.

"shit" Skye cursed, she completely forgot about class. Quickly picking herself up off the bed as Clark got up himself and picked his discarded shirt up off the ground.

He had a free schedule for an hour before he had to join Hank to make the final adjustments to the jet, if he does a good job Hank will think he's ready to take the mastery test which he would need to go into the city in order to take and Xavier would call in a favour and allow him to take in the mansion and the official that'll oversee the exam would place the score's in under a misspelt name so it would come up as Clarrk Kennt, it would sound the same but it shouldn't come up within any data bases which wouldn't alert Sheild.

Turning to the door he saw Jean waiting for Skye who was just cleaning herself up with a hair brush before she turned with her laptop and headed to the door herself "walk you to class?" he said with a smile.

She smiled at him "well thank you very much kind sir" she added as Jean just rolled her eyes and walked in front of the couple.

"oh hey, do you guys want to go see a movie later?" she asked the couple walking next to her.

"err... I'm free this afternoon" Skye said before turning to Clark "you coming?" she asked "you can just speed your way in so no-one can see you" she suggested.

That was a little titbit they discovered when Clarks abilities became known throughout the school, needless to say when they wanted to experiment quite a bit. But before Clark could say no, not wanting to be treated like a lab rat again. Something else happened, they were having fun. It wasn't like with Shield when he had pieces of tech pressed against his skin on some high-priced machine. They just wanted to see him do cool stuff with his powers, and weirdly enough he had fun himself. It was an odd feeling and he didn't notice it at first, but he was becoming popular, the others all found that they really liked watching Clark use his powers.

"Sorry, you'll have to make do without me" he said as they all turned a corner "I've got an important exam with Hank this afternoon"

"well we can't have that" Skye said with a smile as the three entered the main entrance room where Clark saw someone with a blindfold over his eyes "how about we do it tomorrow?" she asked looked over to Jean

"Sure, the movies gonna be on for another week, we have time"

"One more, and last one" Alex, Clark's roommate said as they reached the last step but the blindfolded one tripped at the last second and knocked into Jean who was distracted by her conversation with Skye who were talking about what movie to see.

"humph" they both said as each stumbled and a pile of books fell out of Jeans hands. Though before they can hit the ground, Jean through her mutation of telepathy grabbed them and brought them through the air and back into her hands.

"I can't..." he said randomly looking into her direction.

It didn't take long for Skye and Clark both to tell what was happening, they've been friends with Jean since they both got here, and she's done that to them on more than one occasion "What? Who are you talking to?" Alex asked confused by what he said.

"come on Alex" Clark said with a roll of the eyes "you know who he was talking to" nodded towards Jean.

"Me" Jean said out loud this time allowing Alex to nod his head in understanding.

"I just heard you in my head" blindfold said.

"I'm telepathic, I read minds" she explained with a shrug of the shoulders.

Using his eyes Clark could see the small frown that went on behind the blindfold "Well, stay out of mine. I don't need some weird girl creeping around in there" she added in an angry voice.

"Watch it" Clark warned in a low voice, something else that Clark didn't expect but Skye said it would be obvious that he would act that way. He had proven to be incredibly protective of his friends.

"Clark" Alex said as he gestured to him "I'd like you to meet my brother Scott" he said placing a hand on his shoulder "Scott, this is my roommate Clark, his girlfriend Skye and her roommate Jean. The one you don't want in your head" he added with a whisper.

"I don't know why" Jean added with crossed arms "there's not much there to see" she finished turning around and headed for glass, Skye right behind her who gave Clark a final smile before following her.

"wait, I didn't tell you my name" Scott said out loud, but they were both gone by then.

"Alex, Clark?" a voice called out and the three turned to face it.

"great timing Hank" Clark said as he crossed his arms while giving Scott the stink eye.

Alex clasped his hands on Scott's shoulders "This is my brother, Scott" he introduced.

"Hey, Scott" Hank said with a smile "I'm Hank McCoy. I'm one of the teachers here" he introduced himself though Scott did little more than nod at the teacher.

Alex rolled his eyes at his brothers demeaner "Where's the Professor?" he asked.

"he's teaching his English class" Hank said "shall we" he said.

"actually" Alex said before they could all go their separate ways "I think Clark should come with us" he said, causing the eyebrows on Clark and Hanks head to rise "trust me" he added before either of them could as "you'll understand when you see it"

After walking for a minute down the corridors the sound of Xavier's voice hit their ears "to break forth bloodily, then the past must be obliterated and a new start made. Let us now start fresh without remembrance, rather than live forward and backward at the same time. Now, what are the aggrieve things that the author meant when he wrote all that?" he looked up and saw the group approach "He... That's going to be your assignment for tomorrow. Top marks, everyone. Class dismiss" all the students started to pick themselves up and make their way out the room while he brought himself over to the group of four "Alex, I'm glad you had a safe trip"

"thanks" he said back placing a hand on his brothers' shoulder "This is my brother, Scott"

Charles smiled at the blindfolded kid "Hello, Scott. Welcome to the school for the gifted" he said.

Scott let go a sad chuckle "Yeah. It doesn't exactly feel like a gift"

Despite how he acted towards Jean earlier Clark couldn't help but feel bad for Scott, he remembered the time when he thought that, thankfully that was no longer the case "It never does, not at first" Charles said with some sympathy "come with me" he said as he started to lead the group down the hallway

In a few minutes the group of four made their way outside and they walked across the grass towards the large pond, all could see the kids of all different ages doing different activates "The first step in understanding one's power is learning the extent of it. Only then, can we begin the process of teaching you how to control it. If you do decide to stay, I can promise you that by the time you are done here you'll be able to go back into the world and play a stable productive partner" the professor said as they stopped at the edge of the pond and faced the other side were a small target that was used for archery was sitting "Why don't you take your bandages off and we can have a look at what we're dealing with here. Alex, would you like him up. Face him in the right direction if you will "Alex did as instruct and helped his brother get into position though Clark may have started to realise what Scotts mutation is considering what was just said "There's a target just across the water. When you open your eyes, try and hit that" the blindfold was pulled off though his eyes where closed, he was clearly still afraid he would either hurt himself or someone else "You can open your eyes, Scott. There's nothing to be afraid of"

"It's quite" added trying to convince Scott to open his eyes but was forced to stop talking when he did open his them, to say everyone was quite shocked was an understatement "Get back! Get back. Get back" Charles shouted in an alarmed voice as two large red beams of energy shot of Scott's eyes and smashed into the water before randomly flaying around on the ground as his head moved. Clark acted quickly and placed one hand on the top of Scott's head and another under his chin, being firm but gentle he aimed the beams into the ground making sure not to his any pipes that were underground.

When he closed his eyes, Clark placed his hand in front of them just to make sure that he wouldn't open them by mistake. Thankfully he was sure that he wouldn't burn his hands, he's tried his own heat vision on his skin, and he seemed ok, sure it hurt but it wasn't scared or anything of the sort "ok, I get why you wanted me here" he said looking over to Alex.

##############

"so, what does it feel like?" Clark asked as he and Xavier both sat opposite Scott who was clearly nervous now that he's displayed what he can do to pretty much everyone who was outside.

"err..." Scott started as he fidgeted slightly "it's hot" he said, though he wasn't joking, neither Clark nor Xavier thought he did "it hurts, quite a lot. I haven't really tried it out but right now it looks like the longer I use it the more painful it gets" he explained.

"that might not be the case forever" Xavier spoke "you may not have to worry about pain Scott, what you said isn't unheard of. It's quite common that when someone's mutation develops during later in their life" he leaned forward with a small smile on his face "it's actually quite fascinating, you see when a mutation isn't present at birth but is within the body then it usually means that it'll kick in during the teenage years when puberty is in progress. When your body starts to mature, pubic hair, height increases, hormones, sexual eagers, etc but also a mutation"

Clark could tell that he was going into full teacher mode and just started acting like he was teaching a class who all understand the concept instead of one person who just looked confused, going by the look on Alex's face he was thinking the same "In other words" he said interrupting the professor "your bodies not used the mutation so it needs time to adapt and adjust to it" he simplified "the more you use it, the easier it gets" he did even further.

He quickly nodded in understanding "how long do you think it'll take?" he asked.

"that would be impossible to tell this early" Xavier answered honestly "but thankfully we have someone hear who can help you with your particular mutation" he added looking over to Clark with a questioning expression.

"wait, really? Who" Scott asked with a shock and confused expression.

Clark glanced over to the professor and saw his face, he sighed before answering "me. My eyes can do something very similar to your own. Don't know if I can teach you anything cause it might work completely different"

#########

"So, how'd it go with the newbie?" Skye asked as she nestled down on the couch next to Clark as he lied back on the couch in one of the many living rooms spaced out around the house. There were a handful of others spaced around the room doing their own thing, Clark though was the only one on the couch reading one of his textbooks. He wrapped an arm around and pulled her closer, she didn't fight him, instead snuggling closer "do I even want to know what's on that page?" she asked in a humorous tone.

He let a chuckle escape him as he remembered the page he was on before closing the book "not unless you want to give yourself a headache. And _Scott_ is fine I guess, though it doesn't seem that our eyes work the same way. I can't teach him anything"

Skye raised an eyebrow at him "what do you mean?" she asked "you both shoot lasers out of your eyes, it can't be that different"

"you'd be surprised" Clark added as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"oh pppfff" she scoffed "come on, what's the difference?" she asked finding herself curious.

Opening his eyes, his head tilted to face hers as it stayed in front of him "well, for starters he seems to have no chance to stop it, it's like the second he opens his eyes they fire out. Almost the complete opposite to me, when I first found out I could use my eyes for something like that, well the only way I could get them to work was when I..." he stopped talking, his eyes widened, and he zipped his lips _'how can I be so smart yet so stupid'_ he thought to himself.

"when you what?" she asked back tilting her head slightly.

"nothing" he shook his head "nothing at all" he quickly added shifting slightly.

"oh my god" she smiled leaning in, normally that would be something that Clark would really like but based on the smile Skye had on her face, she was feeling a scandalise. Very bad for him "it's bad isn't it?"

"no" he shook his head again "really it's nothing" he started to shift his body trying to get out from her clutches but that proved to not help at all as he just gave her the proof she needed that this was bad.

"oh, no no no" she quickly said before jumping up and straddling his lap, placing both hands on each side of his head trapping him "you are not going anywhere until you tell me"

Being honest Clark was so surprised she did that in front of everyone, who at least gave a glance in their direction before turning away and focusing on their own business. Not that surprising, being affectionate in public does have a habit of making the public uncomfortable "Skye it's really not that big a deal" he pleaded.

"tell me" she immediately shot back.

Clark closed his eyes and sighed dramatically "ok, I found out that I could only use my... laser eyes? When I was mmmhmhmh" he muttered.

"what was that?" she asked tilting her head.

"when I was mmmhmhmh" he said again.

Now Skye was starting to get a little bit annoyed, though she did know that he would tell her anyway, she might as well have some fun with it "come on Clark" she said shyly as her hands found their way to his neck "if you tell me" she whispered leaning closer "I could make it worth your while" she smiled even more when he got that look on his face, he was going to say.

"Ok, when I first tried this. I could only do it when I was... well" he leaned closer "turned on" he said remembering clear as day when the new teacher game into class and he nearly burned the school down.

"hahahaha" she started with a giggle; he rolled his eyes "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she threw her head back unable to stop herself from bursting out with laughter.

"ok" he mumbled as he looked to the side and saw others just watching them with confusion, he just gave them a small smile before turning back forward to his laughing girlfriend he leaned forward and pressed her face into his neck. This time he got a little annoyed by the wet tears he could feel against his neck "ok, that's enough" he added.

"I'm sorry" she said leaning back and wiping her tears away "ok, ok. Hahahahahahaha" she laughed again "that's... that's the best thing I've ever heard" after another few minutes of giggling she finally relented and stopped "ok. You need to tell me how you found that out" she said.

He immediately shook his head "no I do not"

"yes you do" she nodded.

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

They went back and forth like this for the next two minutes, even though Clark was annoyed he couldn't help but enjoy the moment. It wasn't even about her sitting on his lap, it was just the closeness, seeing the smile on her face, her brown hair waving back and forth, the shine coming from her lips.

He didn't know when she stopped moving altogether and just looked back at him, but he did know when he started to lean in towards her, she did the same thing to him. Their lips met and even though he could hear everyone around them either roll their eyes, sigh, make a annoyed sound or just simply shake their head.

At first it had all been giggling, teasing and the whole 'wwwwwwoooooooowwwww' noise everyone mad at the same time but now that they've been together longer everyone just got used to it. Now it seems that people either don't care they're together or just try to ignore it because public displays of affection (like they're doing right now) makes them uncomfortable.

Skye let out a moan as she tilted her head to the side, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue entrance. Something he quickly took advantage of and without even meaning too he slid his hands around her back and pushed her closer towards him while her hands roamed the back of his head, running through his hair.

He entered and even stronger state of arousal when he felt that she started grinding against his crotch. That was a new feeling and it was something he immediately reacted to and based on the pause she gave; she had a reaction to it as well.

However, when she pulled away from him with a frown on her face, he started to get a bad feeling, hoping that he wasn't being to forward "hang on a minute, if what you just said was true then why didn't _they_ " she pointed at his eyes and his bad feeling went away "act up when we first met" she looked at him with arms crossed and a frown on her face but it was easy for anyone who knew her to tell that she was kidding "cause I seem to remember" glancing to her sides she saw that while no-one was actively listening to what they were saying, they could still hear it however. She leaned in and whispered "I seem to remember you being very" she glanced down, right at his crotch, which had a small bulge in it due to Skye's actions "happy, about what we were doing"

He gave her a smile and a nod "I had it under control by then"

She returned the smile "didn't have everything under control back then" she said before looking down "still don't now" the smirk came back.

"which is completely your fault" he quickly shot back.

"damn right" she leaned in and kissed him again. Though unlike before they were interrupted by the light going out on a dimmer. The school wide sign that it was time for bed "ok" she gave him one final kiss "see ya tomorrow sexy" she whispered before standing up and heading for bed.

#########

He was awoken that night by the large headache that suddenly hit him out of nowhere. That sounded normal to some but when you really thought about it, if you woke up from a deep sleep because of a headache you would quickly know something was wrong. Sure, you can go to bed with one and you can fail to sleep because of one but if you go to sleep perfectly fine and wake up from a deep sleep due to a headache, that's not normal. Well at least it shouldn't be but unfortunately it has happened from time to time since he's been here, and it's always been for the reason.

Knowing that he will need to get up eventually since he is much closer than the Xavier, pulling back the bed cover back and standing up. Hearing a grown next to him he looked over to the other side of the room where his roommate seemed to wake up himself "I thought she stopped doing this" he said sitting up in the bed.

"no, it's just less often" he said back as he made his way out of the room clad only in his pyjama pants.

Before he open it however it was opened from the other side, Skye came in with tired eyes wearing her own sleep ware "hey" she said with a slight snore "Clark could you..." she was cut off as they all heard _'no'_ in their heads causing a wince along with a slight growling coming from across the corridor and through the open door that led to Skye's room. Recovering from the intrusion into their minds all three of them made their way into the corridor and Clark could clearly see four of the five doors other than their own where open with others looking out. Which was very strange to Clark, she's never woken up this many people at once ""it's never been this bad before" she added "babe, to you think you could..." she started.

"yeah" he interrupted her, already making his way into the room. Trying his best to ignore the whispering of all the other kids that where looking at the open doorway with worried expressions. Not the mention the shaking light features hanging from the ceiling.

Stepping through the door, Clark was immediately hit with a massive wave of telepathic power that caused him to pause. Catching himself with a wobble of the legs before he reached out and tried to steady himself using the door frame. Using that change he looked around the room and was shocked, the walls looked like they were burning without the fire, bubbling with intense heat.

Turning his attention to the bed he saw Jean turning back and forth with a look of fear and sadness on her face "no... stop" she kept muttering to herself.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward towards the sleeping teenager trying to ignore the massive pain he was getting in his head with each step "Jean" he said with a loud voice hoping to wake her up without getting much closer but he knew that was unlikely.

Making it to the bed he sat down beside her sleep body "Jean!" he shouted which had no effect. Reaching out he placed a hand on her exposed shoulder which he immediately regretted.

The second his skin touched her skin his, his mind was assaulted with so much he was unable to move a single muscle. He could only just make out the sound he could make out was Xavier making his way down the corridor with Hank telling everyone to go back to bed. That was the last thing he heard before his mind shut it out completely and all he saw was death.

Images flashed through his head, a forest on fire, a desert full off red hot sand, a city falling to ruins. Nothing but death and decay. Even a mind like his was having trouble trying to keep sense of everything that he was seeing without overloading and causing damage.

This wasn't the first time this has happened, Jean's had losses of control like this before and occasionally that had caused visions to be given to not just him but other students as well. Though it's never been this bad before, a part of him would have wondered how Skye got out of the room and wasn't placed into a coma but he couldn't cause he was so overloaded.

"JEAN!" a voice shouted, without even knowing what was happening he found himself back in the bedroom and falling to the ground.

"Clark!" a women's voice shouted, as his vision remained blurry for a few moments before he could regain himself. Though once he did it was clear what happened, the overload must have caused him to collapse, as he was on the ground with his head on Skye's lap as her hands kept his head in place.

"I saw the end of the world" his ears picked up Jeans voice as he looked right up into Skye's "I could feel all this death" she added before Alex came in with two glasses of water, handing one to him and the other to Jean.

"Nope" Xavier said "It was just a dream..." he started trying to comfort her.

"But it felt real" she said interrupting him.

Drinking his water Clark couldn't help but agree, that was not a dream, there was no way that was just a dream "I know. Your mind is the most powerful I've ever seen. It can convince itself..." he tried again.

"No!" she shouted "it's not just a mind reading or a telekinesis, it's something else" he didn't need to see her to tell that her eyes where watering, she had that shaken sound in her voice people get upset "Some... dark power inside and it's growing, like a fire. I thought I was getting better" Clark looked up to Skye and saw she was really worried about her roommate and as much as he likes the feeling of Skye's lap, he knew Jean needed her more right now.

"You are... You will" Xavier stuttered, struggling slightly to find the right words "You just have to be patient" he settled for.

Clark was able to pick himself up and land on his knees taking a few deep breaths as he heard Skye land on the bed next to Jean and wrapped her arms around her.

"No. No. You don't know what it's like to be afraid to shut your eyes" she explained as Clark picked himself up off the ground and onto his feet "Clark" she said looking at him "Are you ok, I'm sorry" she said.

Clark just shook his head "it's ok" he added with a smile as he sat on the end of the bed "I'll be fine by tomorrow" before downing the rest of his water.

"I can't" Jean said as she rested her head on Skye shoulder as "I don't want to hurt anyone" she said barely above as whisper.

"you won't" Xavier said as he reached out and greatly grabbed her hand "all you need to do is practice control. It won't be easy, being a telepath never are but we can do it" he smiled and that seemed to calm her down, at least enough for her to stop crying.

Though when Clark met Jeans eyes and they looked at each other, you don't need to be a telepath to know that they were thinking the same thing. Whatever that was, it was not just a bad dream, it was too realistic for that, it was just too real.

Later that night when everyone had went back to bed, Clark didn't, he just stayed their laying in his bed starring at the ceiling thinking about it. He couldn't just forget it, this wasn't right, something was going to happen or someone was coming and he didn't know which was worse.

 **Ok guys wow, this took way longer than it should have done but you how it is sometimes you just lose interest, I'll try and make sure it doesn't take this long again for the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, a couple of thinks first, I want to give a big Shout out to '** Prince Asif' **for being my unofficial beta reader throughout this chapter and the last.**

 **I want to remained all of you about the poll for the romance of this story, just because he is with Skye now doesn't mean he'll be with her for the rest of story, or he could be depending on what you guys decide but the next chapter after this one will be the last before it's decided. Also I would like to apologies in advance for any gramma mistakes I've left there, knowing me there's more then enough so sorry for that.**

 **I also know that not a lot happened in this chapter it was mostly filler but if you know the MCU then you know what's happening next chapter. Let me know what you guys think in the review down below, seya in the next chapter.**


End file.
